<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eye of The Peacock by Milksapphire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556892">Eye of The Peacock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksapphire/pseuds/Milksapphire'>Milksapphire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Macabre [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xena: Warrior Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Plot(s), Betrayal, Enemies to Friends, Entanglement, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Murder, Murder Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Part 2, Roman Empire, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suspense, Thought Projection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksapphire/pseuds/Milksapphire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The former mercenary is estranged in a foreign land, trapped with the enemy she was supposed to kill. Trying so hard to start anew, she finds herself stuck in the same vicious cycle. Now in the hands of the Steppe Conqueror, she learns why her former target is the most hated woman in the Roman Empire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabrielle/Xena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Macabre [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vulnerability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back, everybody! Who's ready for part II?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Varinia sat at the table in the kitchen, attempting to slice a few vegetables and fruits. Beginning this new life in an entirely unfamiliar place, she realized she didn't have any skills to function as an average person in society. She could barely cut up squash, let alone cook.</p>
<p>She also found out some new things about Evander while living with him every single day. He knew how to cook, not super well, but better than her, at least. Adjusting to this new life was going to take more time than Varinia thought. Aside from her cooking skills, or lack thereof, she enjoyed living in Abydos so far.</p>
<p>Slicing into the vegetable, the knife slipped and took a chunk out of her finger. Varinia hissed, and she suckled the blood dripping down her finger. She quickly raced to the other room to grab gauze and clean her bloody hand.</p>
<p>At the sound of the door opening at the front of the villa, Varinia whipped her head around. She cautiously rounded the corner and sighed in relief to see Evander.</p>
<p>"Where have you been?" she asked, rushing to him.</p>
<p>He smiled, eager to see her. He peered down at the bloody gauze and gasped. "Varinia, what happened?" he snatched her hand to inspect. "That's a nasty cut you got there."</p>
<p>"I was trying to cut a squash. It's not a big deal."</p>
<p>Evander raised a skeptical brow. He ushered her to the table so he could wrap her hand correctly. As her hand was being tended to, Varinia eyed the bow strapped to his back.</p>
<p>"You bought a bow?" she asked.</p>
<p>He proudly admitted, "I didn't buy it. I made it!" he snipped the remainder of the gauze and paddled her hand. "Try to stay away from the knives for a while."</p>
<p>Evander grabbed the knives and cutting board, then set both items onto the counter in the central kitchen. He took the bow off his back and placed it gently on the counter and washed his hands thoroughly. He splashed some water on his face and peered over at Varinia, who gave him a peculiar look.</p>
<p>She twirled a curly lock around her finger, eyes fixated on the weapon. "You left me alone for six days so you could make a bow?"</p>
<p>He chuckled, patting his face with a towel, and leaned against the counter. "I told you I was going to search for work. You said I should find something to do since you know…I'm no longer a mercenary," he mumbled.</p>
<p>Varinia stood, wrapping her arms around his slender frame. "You don't have to worry about money. Xena sends us an allowance every week!" she said with a toothy grin.</p>
<p>Evander grimaced and gently shoved her aside, taking his new bow with him. He walked into their bedroom, and Varinia followed. She watched from the doorway as he began stripping himself of his clothes. Any mention of Xena struck a chord in him even after a month of living in Abydos.</p>
<p>"I don't want her money," he said sternly.</p>
<p>"We're <em>already</em> living in her home, Evander. We don't have anything! We have nothing here! She's provided so much for us."</p>
<p>Evander spun around. "I don't want her help, and we aren't going to live here forever. When I've saved enough money, we will move somewhere else."</p>
<p>"But Evander, this is a chance for us to start a new life. I like living here and –and I want to marry you, I want to have a baby with you," she pleaded, gnawing on her lip.</p>
<p>He already felt so defeated and embarrassed by taking Xena's money. He didn't want to live in her numerous territories, which he came to find out, through eavesdropping, that she owns several portions of the eastern world, even Varinia's motherland, Syria. But, going back to the Romans was out of the question now.</p>
<p>"We will talk about this later."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gabrielle had the pleasure of walking around Xena's home. It wasn't as lavish as she envisioned it would be. She thought that Xena would've had a palace larger than Emperor Nero, but it was very simplistic. There were a few statues in the long corridor at the front entrance, but no tapestries or any other decorative items anywhere else.</p>
<p>She was a bit surprised that the home was so isolated from civilization. Huge lush mountains were surrounding the area. This made it nearly impossible for an average person to find their way around the site. The villa was easily visible from Edirne if you lived in a tall apartment.</p>
<p>Gabrielle was essentially left in the dark regarding Xena's condition. She hovered around the room, eager to peek inside each time a servant exited. This day, she decided to steer clear of the bedroom and wander around. Seven days passed by now, and her questions were continuously ignored.</p>
<p>She walked through a long hallway and saw double doors to a room she hadn't yet explored. She checked to see if anyone was coming by, but the halls were quiet. She approached the doors and grabbed the handle, ready to enter.</p>
<p>"That room is forbidden."</p>
<p>Gabrielle yelped and pulled her hand back. She spun around, looking up to Xena's chambermaid, Erva. She couldn't get a good read on the woman. Erva was an interesting woman, that was for sure. She looked to be around Xena's age. She moved silently throughout the villa and hardly said a word since Gabrielle arrived.</p>
<p>She was eerie, Gabrielle came to realize, after the few days they spent together.</p>
<p>Embarrassed, Gabrielle twiddled her thumbs behind her back. "H-how is she? I tried to ask one of the servants earlier, but they didn't answer."</p>
<p>Erva replied softly, "she's feeling better now. You know you don't have to stay here."</p>
<p>"I know…"</p>
<p>"I could have someone escort you back to the villa in the main city."</p>
<p>Gabrielle half smiled, "I want to stay here,…just to make sure she's alright."</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed between them, and Erva kept staring down at Gabrielle with an expressionless face, which undoubtedly made Gabrielle feel very uneasy. It was odd enough that she was in the home of the woman she tried to kill, and now she had to deal with her chambermaid.</p>
<p>"Were you able to locate the assassin?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, no," Erva said.</p>
<p>"Do you know who it might be?"</p>
<p>Erva sighed. "She has many enemies. There is a reason why she doesn't leave her home."</p>
<p>Gabrielle now understood Xena's paranoia. Over the last week, Gabrielle had time to reflect on what happened back in Rome. All this time she hunted Xena, she was going after the wrong person. A cloud of confusion hovered over her head as she tried to make sense of it all.</p>
<p>This version of Xena wasn't the person that Rome made her out to be. In Rome, Xena was seen as a formidable foe and often depicted as a vicious savage, but Gabrielle could tell that Xena was anything but that. Still, Xena was a very intelligent woman, and she didn't rise to the top by being <em>nice</em>. She had to use force to gain power and reputation, and with that comes a price.</p>
<p>Xena burned many bridges throughout her life, especially with the Romans. Although, Gabrielle felt sympathetic towards Xena in a way. They both felt residual hatred for Romans, especially their leaders. The Roman Empire made them what they are today.</p>
<p>Gabrielle attempted to make light conversations with Erva on several occasions, only to be shot down multiple times. Erva was more than a servant to Xena. She was a friend too, and it was apparent she cared a great deal for her superior.</p>
<p>"Is there any way I could see her?"</p>
<p>"Now probably isn't the best time. Perhaps, you could come by tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>Shot down again. Gabrielle was not the least bit surprised. She had a strange inkling that Erva did not care for her, or maybe she was just suspicious. Either way, Gabrielle couldn't tell if she was stepping on Erva's toes or if she was simply a burden to her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Every night was the same. Every single servant that entered Xena's bedroom left just after dinner and retired for the evening. The last person to visit Xena was her trusted chambermaid. It was like clockwork, and Gabrielle memorized the order of who saw Xena. Tonight was no different.</p>
<p>Erva exited the bedroom and closed the doors, while Gabrielle stood behind a wall, waiting for nearly half an hour. Erva locked the doors and slipped the key into her blouse then went on about her way to head up the stairs. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, gawking at the brunette. She slipped out from behind the wall and checked the stairs. Erva had now walked down the long corridor to her bedroom.</p>
<p>The villa had an eerie stillness at this hour. Gabrielle crept close to the doors and took in a deep breath, holding it in her chest. She wondered if Erva thought she was going to kill Xena. She had the perfect opportunity to kill Xena when they were in that small villa. Xena was in such a vulnerable state, but at that point, it wasn't worth it to kill her –to finish her.</p>
<p>Given the amount of free time on her hands, Gabrielle memorized the entire floorplan of this villa. She knew all the exits, windows, and rooms, except for that one in the somewhat abandoned wing. She discovered yesterday, from entering a room beside Xena's, that there was a terrace in Xena's bedroom.</p>
<p>She briskly walked down the hallway into the neighboring room and poked her head out the window. Smiling, she climbed out the window, holding onto the top ledge. The jump wasn't that far away. She could easily land on the terrace if she calculated the distance and relied on her footing.</p>
<p>It was a long way down if she missed. Without skipping a beat, Gabrielle leaped forward and hooked her boot onto the terrace's ledge, holding onto the railing. She grunted, pulling herself up and over the rail and onto the balcony.</p>
<p>Gabrielle adjusted her tunic and then walked through the sheer curtains, entering Xena's bedroom. Her eyes danced around, taking in the large room. Her breath hitched when she saw Xena laid up in the bed, surrounded by a veil of curtains.</p>
<p>There were several baskets of bloodied linens beside the bed. Pitchers of water were scattered on numerous tables throughout the room. Gabrielle rested a hand over her thumping chest as she approached. She parted the curtains, and, with wide eyes, she stared at the thick gauze wrapped over Xena's chest.</p>
<p>Erva lied. Her condition was more severe than Erva let on. Gabrielle was surprised that she was even alive at all, given the location where the arrow penetrated. Xena wasn't a ruler at this moment, nor a conqueror, or monster that Romans made her out to be. She was simply a woman trying to survive.</p>
<p>Gabrielle rubbed her throat, leaning down closer to inspect the wound. She lifted the bandages, and her face contorted at the state of the injury. Fearing that Xena would wake, she slowly backed away from the bed. She lifted the sheet and saw the thigh wound was healing nicely, but the chest wound was most problematic.</p>
<p>Quietly, she slipped away, drawing the sheer curtains. While she kept an eye on the slumbering brunette, Gabrielle waltzed around the bed, inspecting the bedroom. It was more lavish than the rest of the villa. There were a variety of weapons on the wall. Typical, she thought. This woman was always ready for an attack, as she should be.</p>
<p>Gabrielle spotted a sheet pinned to a wall. Craning her neck, she made sure that Xena was still sleeping, then tiptoed across the room. She grabbed the sheet and yanked it off the wall. Her jaw dropped at the display in front of her.</p>
<p>Along the wall, there were three sets of armor, organized by size and color. On a shelf, there were various headdresses of different colors. Curiously, Gabrielle picked up one of the headdresses dressed with gold beads and coins. She ran her fingers through the beads, tilting her head from side to side.</p>
<p>This definitely wasn't Greek nor Roman armor. It wasn't anything like she'd seen before. She blew the cobwebs off the headdress and sniffled, taking in a whiff of the dust. She assumed that these headdresses hadn't been worn in quite some time.</p>
<p><em>Interesting</em>.</p>
<p>After she set down the headdress gently, she noticed a door slightly ajar. She peeked inside, creaking the door open. Entering quietly as possible, she was astonished at the number of clothes Xena had in this massive wardrobe room.</p>
<p>Dresses were displayed on racks, shoes were lined according to type, and there were even more headdresses that matched each dress. Gabrielle smiled, eager to navigate her way around the room. She touched each dress, recognizing the fabric to be of good quality. She never thought Xena would be one to like lavish clothing. Or maybe Xena didn't like this type of clothing at all. Maybe she was obligated to wear such items due to her status among her people.</p>
<p>But then, Gabrielle remembered Erva saying that Xena hardly ever leaves her home. Fatma, back at the workshop, also said something similar. <em>How long have you been hiding here, Xena?</em></p>
<p>A couple of jarring coughs were heard from the main bedroom, and Gabrielle froze in place. She ran out of the wardrobe room and eyed Xena in bed, coughing lightly. She bit her bottom lip, hurrying to leave from where she came.</p>
<p>Just as she stood on the terrace, ready to make her escape, a hoarse voice called to her.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peeping Mockingbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just when you thought the previous story was hairy, this story is going to need several waxes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fifteen Days Earlier</em>
</p>
<p>Nearly a month hidden in the palace began to drive Augusta Sabina mad. She was irritable, to say the least, and constantly shooed her servants out of her quarters. Today was the first day since she left the palace since the birth of her daughter.</p>
<p>Walking the streets of Rome, she smiled at the people who greeted her with warm eyes and welcomes. She briskly walked towards the workshop with Nero's guards trailing behind her. She threw the veil over her hair and entered the shop, looking around the area.</p>
<p>Instantly, all-male artists bowed their heads, except for Zenodorus, who had his back turned as he stood up on a ladder, sculpting with wet clay. Sabina arched her eyebrow and walked across the shop, abruptly halting in front of Gabrielle's empty station.</p>
<p>She folded her arms and rounded the tall sculpture, startling Zenodorus.</p>
<p>"Empress!" he shouted, nearly losing his footing. "It's so good to see you again!" he said with a clenched smile.</p>
<p>Zenodorus climbed down the ladder and wiped his clay-covered hands. He ran over to Sabina, bowing his head, and wiped his brow.</p>
<p>"I apologize. I didn't see you come in. What brings you here today? Very nice weather outside, right? How is your daughter doing?"</p>
<p>Sabina hummed, ignoring his chipper tone. "Where is Gabrielle? Her station is empty."</p>
<p>"Oh," he scratched the nape of his neck. "I thought <em>you</em> of all people would know," he awkwardly laughed, rendering a glare. "Augusta," he added swiftly. "She…she left to go do some work for you. She received a letter from…you, Empress."</p>
<p>"I <em>never</em> sent a letter," she said, beyond annoyed. "Where did she say she was going?"</p>
<p>"I…I'm not sure, Empress. She didn't tell me."</p>
<p>"Hmm." She crossed her arms. "Well, she can't just up and leave. She belongs to me."</p>
<p>Zenodorus stood, waiting awkwardly, shifting his boots. His chin was grabbed, and his eyes widened, staring at the thin Empress.</p>
<p>"<em>Who</em> delivered this letter?" she asked, grinning slyly.</p>
<p>"A Roman soldier, Augusta," he spat out, wincing at the nails digging into his face.</p>
<p>Sabina growled, snatching her fingers away and rubbed her hand on her gown, disgusted by the filth on her nails. She hoped to rid the irritation she endured in her home and visit Gabrielle, but now she was even more infuriated than before she came in here.</p>
<p>"Thank you for relaying this to me," she said politely through a forced smile. "Do let me know if she comes back."</p>
<p>"I will, Empress."</p><hr/>
<p>Locked in a staring contest, Gabrielle approached the bed, parted the curtains, and stood, leering over the bed-ridden conqueror. She held her breath, gripping the curtains tightly, before letting the fabric slip in between her fingers as she took a step forward. She wondered what would've happened if she stayed out of the room like Erva wanted her to, but here she was, and there Xena lay.</p>
<p>Xena raised her eyebrow, then reached for the half-empty cup on the bedside table. She sat up just enough to sip the water, wincing at the contraction spreading across her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gabrielle attempt to help, so she quickly raised her hand.</p>
<p>Wiping her mouth, her head collapsed back onto the pillow, and Xena took a lengthy exhale. Staring up at the ceiling, she waited a while for her heart to stop rapidly beating, then her gaze drifted slowly to the blonde beside the bed.</p>
<p>"You…are a terrible mercenary," she spoke softly.</p>
<p>Gabrielle cinched her eyebrows, unsure of how to respond. <em>Apparently</em>, she was a terrible killer, and she was. She killed the wrong person.</p>
<p>"You didn't come in here to <em>kill</em> me?" Xena asked sternly, then after a few silent moments, a smile appeared.</p>
<p>The density in Gabrielle's shoulders became so heavy in weight, which caused her neck and back to stiffen. She couldn't tell if Xena was joking or not as the smile on her face was nearly unreadable. She knew she honestly didn't <em>know</em> Xena at all.</p>
<p>"I…could've killed you many times, but I chose not to."</p>
<p>Xena's smile widened. "No, you couldn't," she said, coughing lightly, then shifted underneath the blankets. "How did you get in here?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle pointed to the terrace behind her, remaining quiet.</p>
<p>"I should've known," mumbled Xena, placing a hand over the chest wound. "You are very skilled in scaling buildings. How is your arm?"</p>
<p>This woman was <em>more</em> than baffling. Here she was, insulting her yet concerned for her health. Gabrielle couldn't make sense of this woman before she knew who she truly was. And she was now in her domain, in her bedroom, on the receiving end of underhanded insults.</p>
<p>While Xena picked at the wound, it took her a moment to register the stillness in the room. She lifted her eyes to stare at Gabrielle. Drawing her eyebrows together, she tilted her head, studying the puzzlement and a hint of anger in the blonde's eyes.</p>
<p>"What?" she said bluntly. "You're the one who snuck into <em>my</em> room, and you aren't here to kill me, and you're unwilling to talk to me. What is it that you want?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle inhaled tightly and spoke finally, "I wanted to see if you were alright, but I can see that you're fine."</p>
<p>"How <em>kind</em> of you," said Xena, smiling. "Did Erva bring you here from the villa?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle's fingers twitched by her side. "No…I…I stayed here," she admitted with reddened cheeks.</p>
<p>So far, she didn't like the awkward silence between them that came and went. She couldn't understand how Xena could be so talkative and pretend like nothing happened. She was nearly shot to death by someone who <em>clearly</em>, wanted her dead, yet she talked as if nothing was amiss. Then, there was the subject of the lie Xena possessed; the lie that brought them both together and separated them from the truth.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's best if I come back another time. I don't think your maid likes me," Gabrielle said, slowly backing away from the bed.</p>
<p>Xena half-smiled. "Erva doesn't like anybody. I'm not even sure if she likes <em>me</em> sometimes." She sat up carefully and reclined on the pillows. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave? Sit with me."</p>
<p>"I…should let you rest."</p>
<p>Xena frowned and paddled the empty spot opposite her. Hesitantly, the blonde took a seat and sat stiff as a wooden board. Turning her head, she saw Xena smiling softly in the dim-lit room, making her feel uneasy inside. Her stomach knotted immediately, and she twiddled her thumbs in her lap.</p>
<p>"I…I'm sorry I lied to you," said Xena. "In the letter I sent."</p>
<p>Gabrielle nodded her head silently.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, Xena was at a loss for words. To apologize to someone was enough to drain her energy completely, but she felt that she owed that to Gabrielle in the least. While she felt the smoldering stare burning her skin, she tapped her fingers, turning her cheek. As the silence passed, she noticed the drapes were ripped from the wall, and she whipped her head around to Gabrielle.</p>
<p>"Did <em>you</em> do that?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle followed the gaze, and her face paled. She completely forgot about the snooping she did before Xena woke. It would be foolish to lie about that, and if she did, it wasn't like she could blame Erva.</p>
<p>"I'll fix it before I leave…" she muttered, turning back around to Xena's piercing stare.</p>
<p>"Find anything interesting?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle felt a lump caught in her throat. "What?"</p>
<p>"You snuck into my bedroom and decided to have a look around. Did you find anything to your liking?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>A brief amused toothy grin crossed Xena's lips before her gaze fell to her lap.</p>
<p>A hand skimmed down her thigh, and Gabrielle exhaled heavily before speaking once more. She felt as if she were talking to a wall right now, and maybe that wasn't such a horrible thing. She didn't know what to say to Xena. This was a woman she was trained to loathe, yet she talked with her the entire time she was busy hunting her.</p>
<p>"Well…I," she abruptly stood. "I should go back to the villa…in the city," she said, beginning to walk towards the doors.</p>
<p>Xena nearly leaped forward. "Gabrielle!"</p>
<p>She halted and flinched at the bark.</p>
<p>"Don't go," she said, causing Gabrielle's eyebrows to rise. "I mean, don't go back to the villa," she recoiled, cheeks flushing at the urgency in her own voice. "Whoever tried to kill me knows what you look like. It wouldn't be safe."</p>
<p>The upper corner of her lip twitched into an unsettled and uncertain smile. "Okay…I'll just stay here then," Gabrielle said.</p><hr/>
<p>Evander slipped out of the villa very early in the morning before Varinia woke. After the little tiff they had yesterday, he didn't want to start his day off with another argument. He wasn't the best at communicating, and he realized after living with Varinia every single day, that she loved to talk.</p>
<p>That, undoubtedly, annoyed her, and she often said he was a man of few words. Evander made a promise to work on talking to her more, but that wasn't going to happen if he continued to live in Xena's home. Every single day, he thought about her and wished she would get out of his head.</p>
<p>He walked through the street on the outskirts of the busy city. Everyone was starting their day. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xena's men lingering by an apartment building not too far from where he was. Evander grumbled, continuing to weave in and out of the emerging crowd.</p>
<p>He was also tired of those brutes of hers following his every step. He was glad that he could get rid of them for a while when he left Abydos last week. That was another thing he should've told Varinia. Next time, he would say to her when he decided to leave the city.</p>
<p>Evander already made a promise to someone else, though. He finally came to a shop where he met a very nice carpenter who showed him how to make the bow he carried with him. He flung the satchel off his shoulder and tossed it onto the table, disrupting the carpenter's morning routine.</p>
<p>"Evander," he greeted with a big smile.</p>
<p>"Morning, Yunus. Starting work early, I see."</p>
<p>Yunus nodded, wiping the sweat off his brow. He set down his tools and brought Evander inside the shop. With his strong arms, he lifted the bow off the wall, showing it off. Evander's blue eyes illuminated, admiring the craftsmanship.</p>
<p>"I will show you how to make this one day."</p>
<p>"One day? Why not now?" Evander asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Yunus smiled. "You need to learn the basics first!" he clasped Evander's shoulder. "I've never met a young man who is as eager as you."</p>
<p>Evander definitely had his own reasons why he wanted to speed up this process, but he couldn't tell his new mentor about that. He wandered around the shop and came to a table filled with several holsters of various arrows. All were different shapes, sizes, and had their own unique arrowhead.</p>
<p>He picked up an arrow with a peacock feather, scanning the long shaft. He ran his fingers through the bright green and blue feather.</p>
<p>"This is a nice arrow you made," he called out.</p>
<p>Yunus spun around. "Ah, yes. That client is rather finicky. I only make five of those for the client once a year."</p>
<p>"Why once a year?"</p>
<p>The carpenter shrugged. "Who am I to argue with a client? Come, let me show you how to carve this new war bow I'm working on."</p><hr/>
<p>Early the following morning, Erva walked through the hallway, carrying a tray of food. She stopped in front of the bedroom doors and reached into her pocket for the key. As she slipped the key into the hole, the door creaked open before she could turn the key.</p>
<p>She crinkled her eyebrows and kicked the door open with the toe of her boot, and peered inside. Hesitantly she entered the bedroom and gawked at the curtains swaying in the gentle breeze from the terrace. Her heart hammered when she saw the bed was empty.</p>
<p>The tray fell from her hands and crashed onto the floor. She ran to the bed and saw the sheets stained with blood.</p>
<p>"Dammit, Erva!"</p>
<p>She gasped, turning around herself, and smiled as Xena shouted at her from the opposite side of the room.</p>
<p>"You're alive," she said, clasping her hands.</p>
<p>Xena groaned, "<em>of</em> <em>course</em> I'm alive," she rolled her eyes, drawing the sash around her waist. "What are you doing here so early?" she eyed the tray of food spilled on the floor and sighed.</p>
<p>"Why is the door unlocked? Why are you out of bed?" Erva asked, kneeling on the floor, cleaning her mess.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle came in here last night."</p>
<p>"She <em>what</em>?" Erva spat angrily. "How? I locked the door. Did she hurt you?"</p>
<p>Xena grunted and sat on the bed after hobbling across the room. She inspected her thigh wound, ignoring the chambermaid's questions. Picking at the stitches, a shadow stepped into her light. Lifting her eyes, she frowned up at Erva.</p>
<p>"Could you <em>move</em>?"</p>
<p>"You didn't answer me."</p>
<p>"I don't have to answer to you," Xena mumbled, picking at the slowly forming scab. Realizing that Erva wasn't planning on moving, she answered, "she snuck in from the terrace. Now, can you move?"</p>
<p>Erva gasped and scowled, slamming the tray on the table, causing her superior to flinch. She folded her arms, towering over Xena, refusing to budge.</p>
<p>"She isn't your pet, Xena."</p>
<p>Xena arched an eyebrow, slowly raising her chin. "Nobody said she was."</p>
<p>"You can't keep her here like you did to Gölge. You can't replace Xi…" she paused, receiving a glare, "<em>him</em>," she muttered. "She also <em>killed</em> Gölge."</p>
<p>Xena grimaced, "she was trying to kill <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>"Oh, even better!"</p>
<p>Xena continued picking at the scab. "It's different this time. I didn't <em>force</em> her to stay."</p>
<p>Erva sighed, tired of trying to reason. "Alright." She grabbed the tray on her way out. "I will bring another tray of food and fresh sheets."</p>
<p>Exiting the room, she closed the door, then spun around to find Gabrielle standing before her. She didn't know if she had the patience to deal with yet another unreasonable woman this morning.</p>
<p>"Good morning," said Gabrielle.</p>
<p>"If you <em>ever</em> go into that room without me knowing, I will <em>personally</em> see you to a ship back to Rome."</p>
<p>Gabrielle's eyes enlarged, then showcased a bright grin. "I get the feeling that you don't like me very much."</p>
<p>Without a nice thing to say, Erva shoved Gabrielle's shoulder as she brushed by. Gabrielle huffed, rubbing her arm, staring back at the tall brunette rounding the corner. Smiling softly, she walked towards the room and pressed her ear against the door.</p>
<p>"You can come in," said Xena from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Gabrielle pulled her ear away instantly. She took in a deep breath and creaked open the door, gripping the handle firmly. She poked her head inside and saw Xena sitting up in bed, dressing her chest wound with a salve.</p>
<p>"How…did you…"</p>
<p>Xena met the blonde's mystified gaze and grinned, "I can see your shadow under the door."</p>
<p>Ah, not as smart as I thought, supposed Gabrielle. She let herself in, closing the door behind her. She knew that she was definitely going to get on Erva's bad side, if she wasn't already, by entering this room without permission for the second day in a row.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised to see you this morning."</p>
<p>Gabrielle remained quiet, standing a fair distance from the door and the bed. Xena dabbed her fingers on the wound, then briefly eyed the nervous blonde several feet away.</p>
<p>"I hope Erva didn't scare you too badly. She's not in the best mood this morning."</p>
<p>It sounds like she's never in a good mood, Gabrielle thought. Once the wound was dressed, hands were cleaned, Xena tried to wrap her chest by herself. Gabrielle watched from afar as Xena struggled to tightly bound the gauze around her torso.</p>
<p>Hesitant, Gabrielle treads across the floor. "I can help you," she offered.</p>
<p>Xena paused, locking eyes with the blonde. Cautiously, she surrendered the gauze. Gabrielle briefly smiled and began wrapping the cloth over the shoulder, then underneath the arm, around the ribcage, and finally tying it by the neck.</p>
<p>Inches from one another, Xena fixated on the scar on Gabrielle's neck. Her fingertips grazed the old wound, and Gabrielle instantly wrapped a hand around her neck and took a significant step backward.</p>
<p>"Gölge did that to you," she said in a whisper. "My apprentice."</p>
<p>Gabrielle's jaw clenched. She didn't want to talk about this. She knew it was bound to come up again, but she was secretly hoping it wouldn't be brought up as if Xena had brief amnesia to it all. This side of Xena was strange to see. In Rome, Xena was reluctant to speak, and here, she was more open and calmer, despite being severely wounded.</p>
<p>Perhaps, it was because Edirne was Xena's home. She was comfortable here. In Rome, she was out of her element and was always on the lookout for an attack. Yet, that didn't seem to matter because wherever Xena went, her life was repeatedly threatened. This proved to be true as she was nearly killed on her own turf.</p>
<p>Gabrielle had yet to come to terms with the entirety of the situation. She wasn't trapped, yet she couldn't exactly leave either. She definitely couldn't go back to Rome, and she didn't want to, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in Edirne either.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't feel bad about killing her, Gabrielle."</p>
<p>Her breath hitched, "but…she was your apprentice. I was supposed to kill…" she trailed off.</p>
<p>Xena raised a hand. "You had a job to do, and I can't blame you for that. It wasn't your fault that she died."</p>
<p>Gabrielle crinkled her nose at that. Furrowing her eyebrows, her mouth opened to speak, only to be interrupted.</p>
<p>"I put her in that position. I knew she was going to die that day, and she didn't."</p>
<p>Gabrielle wrapped an arm around her midsection, gawking at the conqueror. "You…used her as <em>bait</em>?" she stated, and Xena lowered her head, swiping a finger over her nose. "To lure me. You used her as bait to lure me," she kept repeating.</p>
<p>She never realized how awful it sounded until Gabrielle said it in those particular words. <em>But, you don't understand, Gabrielle.</em> She had other people –someone –to worry about at the moment. She had to think quickly, and Gölge was her scapegoat. Though, she knew she couldn't tell Gabrielle the truth. Another to lie to lock away and keep hidden, she thought.</p>
<p>"Did you…know it was me?"</p>
<p>Xena shook her head. "I found out you were the assassin on the coast that day," she said, finally able to make eye contact, which she now regretted doing. "I found your knife in your bag. I also recognized the wound on your arm."</p>
<p>Gabrielle unconsciously clapped a hand to her right bicep. The memory of that time on the coast came rushing back. It was a wonderful day, but now it was tainted. She could've died that day. Xena could've killed her right then and there, but something perturbed Gabrielle. Xena <em>didn't</em> kill her. She had a clear shot, yet she didn't take the opportunity to do it. Instead, she ensnared her here.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you do it?"</p>
<p>Xena blinked, "do what?"</p>
<p>"Kill me. Why didn't you do it then?"</p>
<p>Xena didn't know how to answer, or she didn't want to, and Gabrielle huffed. Turning her cheek to avoid any eye contact was the only response she could give at the moment.</p>
<p>"You decided to bring me <em>here</em> so you could finish the job, is that it?"</p>
<p>Xena snapped her head around, breathing heavily through her nostrils.</p>
<p>"Is that what you did to Varinia and Evander? Did you kill them?"</p>
<p>"I <em>already</em> told you I didn't kill them."</p>
<p>"People don't just vanish. I know they can't be in Rome, so what happened to them? What did you do with them?"</p>
<p>Xena snuffed a laugh, irritated by the inquisition. Scratching her head, she released an extended respire, then gazed up into those fiery green eyes. Last night, Gabrielle was so timid to speak, and now she couldn't keep her lips shut.</p>
<p>Keeping her simmering temper under control, she answered, "they are safe. But, I would just like to point out that you <em>knew</em> both of them. You and <em>Evander</em>…were working together to kill me."</p>
<p>"It…was a job. I had to do it."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Xena nodded. "And you're both terrible at your jobs because, as you can see, I am still alive."</p>
<p>Gabrielle quickly added, "whoever tried to kill you here in Edirne is a<em> slightly </em>better assassin."</p>
<p>Xena felt that insult sting her flesh. It hit her so hard in her core that her stomach tightened. She couldn't argue with that and had nothing to counter back with.</p>
<p>"You're free to go at any time, Gabrielle."</p>
<p>"So, that's it? You're just going to <em>let</em> me leave?"</p>
<p>Xena motioned to the door with an open-faced palm.</p>
<p>This was too easy, thought Gabrielle. She stood, unable to move. She didn't know what to do. She had waited for a letter from the woman she met in Rome, and now she stood before that same woman, who just happened to be her target enemy. The trust she once had, had withered, but some of it had been regained. Although she didn't wholly trust Xena yet.</p>
<p>"You aren't the least bit curious as to who is trying to kill you?"</p>
<p>"I'll <em>find</em> them," said Xena.</p>
<p>"I can help."</p>
<p>Xena sighed heavily.</p>
<p>"I want to help. I can't go back to Rome. I <em>won't</em> go back." She said with promise, causing Xena to smile faintly. "You will be in bed for a while, and I know Erva isn't skilled with a sword," she shrugged a shoulder.</p>
<p>Xena furrowed her eyebrows. "Who told you <em>that</em>?"</p>
<p>"One…one of the girls at the shop…"</p>
<p>Xena laughed beneath her breath.</p>
<p>Gabrielle didn't understand what was so amusing, but she smiled anyway, a confused smile nonetheless. "I still have a lot of questions to ask you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unraveling the Loom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't think y'all are ready for this slow burn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Three days passed since Gabrielle spoke to her wounded faux foe. Her curiosity was the only thing that kept her going, and she had yet to pick Xena's brain, but she was mildly thankful that there was a bit of distance between them for a little while. That woman was a pure mystery, and she was even a bit <em>odd</em> too. Gabrielle studied her from afar, noting the types of drinks and food that were consumed.</p>
<p>Xena liked a certain amount of food on her plate when brought to her twice a day. One sliver of thin flatbread, no wider than three fingers, no less than two, accompanied with exactly three slices of three types of fruit; an apple, a pear, and a white plum. Accordingly, Gabrielle noticed that the second plate had an extra bowl of what she came to find out was cracked wheat.</p>
<p>The tray of food never changed. It was very consistent, although Xena was probably <em>always</em> consistent in her lifestyle. She had been living here for so long that she didn't think to change her routine. It was a very meticulous routine at that. Gabrielle watched Erva enter the bedroom simultaneously each day, spending exactly half an hour with Xena, and then leave to go upstairs.</p>
<p>Aside from the stillness in the large villa, Gabrielle noticed hardly anyone lived here. This must be very lonely to live here in this isolated home. Fatma mentioned that Xena never left her home. Gabrielle thought that was very strange, and after observing the unusual routine, her assumptions intensified.</p>
<p>Restless from being hidden from society, Gabrielle began to go mad. She often said she disliked the loud neighbors she had back in Rome, specifically the couple who owned the winery, but she actually missed the squabbles. This villa was silent at all times of the day. The only sounds that echoed from the first floor were Erva's boot heels hitting the cold floor.</p>
<p>Wondering how Xena could ever get used to this silence was a maddening thought all on its own. Gabrielle couldn't take sitting in the room anymore, and she was tired of exploring the place. She'd already been into every room she was allowed entry to. Xena did tell her she was free to leave whenever she pleased, and that's precisely what she planned to do.</p>
<p>Without trying to make too much noise, Gabrielle crept down the stairs, searching for Erva's haunting shadow. By now, Erva would have just finished visiting Xena to distribute medicine. This was the perfect time to leave because, at this very moment, Erva was most likely in the back of the villa, cleaning glasses.</p>
<p>Gabrielle tiptoed across the first floor, heading towards the front doors. They were guarded by two men who looked very much like the men who invaded Rome. Seeing them brought back the horrid memory of slicing Gölge's throat. She'd never felt so terrible about killing someone before, and even worse, the wrong person altogether.</p>
<p>She approached, hesitant of the men who kept their gaze forward. Their eyes drifted downward, giving her an anomalous look.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Erva called from behind.</p>
<p>Gabrielle halted, her cheeks chalked at the voice. How is that possible? She's supposed to be far away from this area of the villa.</p>
<p>Spinning on her heel, she smiled at the tall brunette. "I was going to go back to the villa in the city. I left some things there."</p>
<p>Erva arched an eyebrow and said, "did Xena give you permission to leave?"</p>
<p>"She said…I could leave if I wanted to."</p>
<p>It was the first time she saw Erva smile, but it wasn't a usual smile. No, definitely not. It was a churlish smile, almost patronizing, or perhaps amused, but obviously, Gabrielle was missing something here. Did she misinterpret Xena's words?</p>
<p>"<em>She says one thing but means another</em>," mumbled Erva.</p>
<p>Gabrielle stood, trying to comprehend the muffled words.</p>
<p>"I strongly <em>advise</em> you to stay."</p>
<p>Apparently, it wasn't the large men by the entrance that Gabrielle had to worry about. They seemed like easy obstacles compared to Xena's chambermaid. The woman was so stealthy. Gabrielle didn't even hear her approach.</p>
<p>Her plan to leave the villa was foiled now. She could always climb out of a window, but her body would probably be scattered in the mountains below. She thought about that a few days ago. It wasn't a feasible way out of here.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two excruciating monotonous days passed since her encounter with Erva. As she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, balancing a paintbrush in the crevice between her lip and nose, her mind drew a blank. She was so riddled with questions for Xena when she arrived, but now, she had nothing to say.</p>
<p>Not being able to come within two feet of Xena's bedroom was a problem in itself. Erva was a more significant hindrance than Gabrielle initially thought. It was nearly impossible to have a decent conversation with Xena. Forget conversing. She couldn't even get into the damn bedroom if she wanted to, especially since Erva locked all of the doors in that hallway.</p>
<p>Making chirping sounds with her pursed lips, she heard a horse neigh outside. Gabrielle sprung up from the bed and raced to the window. She leaned on the sill, poking her head outside the open window. Below, she spotted Erva mounting a horse.</p>
<p>A mischievous yet satisfactory smile appeared when she watched the intrusive chambermaid ride off with five men trailing behind her. Gabrielle then ran out of the bedroom, scurrying down the stairs, and checked the corridor to make sure nobody else was watching.</p>
<p>She took in a deep breath, eyeing the large doors up ahead. She knew the doors were locked. Erva wasn't a foolish woman. She knows me so well, and she's barely said an entire slew of words to me since I got here, thought Gabrielle.</p>
<p>Taking a chance, she decided to go for the easy yet maybe unconventional approach, by knocking on the door. Two raps were all that it took. Gabrielle stepped away from the doors, hearing the key turn from inside the bedroom.</p>
<p>The door slowly opened, almost cautiously, and Xena smiled softly at the blonde standing in the hallway. Opening the door fully, Xena stepped aside, allowing Gabrielle to pass by.</p>
<p>Gabrielle entered and instantly noticed a large parchment on the bed. She turned and asked, "feeling any better?"</p>
<p>"Much," Xena said, closing the door.</p>
<p>"I would hope so. Erva watches over you like a hawk."</p>
<p>Xena's smile widened, and she waltzed back over to sit on her bed without saying a word. Gradually, she lowered herself on the bed, cautious of her bending her leg to avoid ripping stitches. She already had a mouthful from Erva yesterday about getting out of bed too many times. She didn't want another lecture.</p>
<p>She saw the curiosity in Gabrielle's eyes that never ceased to amaze her. "It's a map of all the territories I own," she said.</p>
<p>Gabrielle flashed a quick smile and took a seat beside the bed. She inspected the map and her mouth parted in shock. "You…own a lot of land," she said in a whisper.</p>
<p>It was no wonder that Nero wanted her dead. This map was incredible. Xena's life was once full of vast conquests. For a woman who lived alone, she sure had a large number of people to care for, and they didn't even know what she looked like. Perhaps, at one time, she showed her face to her people, Gabrielle hoped.</p>
<p>The idea of stepping outside of this villa instantly made Xena a target. It astonished Gabrielle that Xena made the trek to Rome at all with the way she lived here. Her hatred for the Romans overshadowed the paranoia she held it seemed.</p>
<p>"Have you always lived alone?"</p>
<p>Xena placed a pin on the map, marking one of her territories. She kept her eyes focused downward before responding, "why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's just…I've never heard of you before I was…" she paused, staring at Xena's profile, "given my <em>assignment</em>."</p>
<p>Fixated on the map, Xena chose not to respond.</p>
<p>"Nobody knows what you look like," Gabrielle continued. "Not even your own people."</p>
<p>"I guess you're one of the lucky ones then," said Xena softly.</p>
<p>Luck wasn't part of it. <em>I will figure you out, Xena</em>. "How long have you lived here…without, I mean, showing your face to people?"</p>
<p>Xena lifted her head, turning her gaze to the inquiring blonde. "A long time."</p>
<p>Now it was her turn to study. Gabrielle heard the hurt buried in those three words. To live alone wasn't Xena's choice, though she let fear consume her somehow. That explained the heightened guarded attitude that she had back in Rome. She feared being caught and being killed. She used people to rise to the top. How was she any different than any other Roman emperor?</p>
<p>Or maybe this was all part of Xena's plan. Giving Gabrielle the option to leave was a ploy, and perhaps that was why Erva had that peculiar smile plastered on her face a couple of days ago. Erva knew that Xena wouldn't just allow Gabrielle to leave this place. Gabrielle knew too much, and Xena feared what might happen if word of this had gotten out.</p>
<p>
  <em>I must tread carefully here.</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you trying to figure out who the assassin is?" she swiftly changed the topic.</p>
<p>Xena nodded. "I know they don't live in Edirne."</p>
<p>"How do you know that?"</p>
<p>Without skipping a beat, Xena rose from the bed steadily and began trailing across the bedroom. She looked over her shoulder, motioning to Gabrielle to follow. She led both of them to a room on the far left side of the room. She gripped the handle, opening the door, and nudged her head for Gabrielle to be the first to enter.</p>
<p>Gabrielle, wary of what was inside, walked passed the doorway. She gasped at the mass number of weapons displayed on the walls and on several stands. Her eyes scanned the room, and along all four walls, there were hundreds upon hundreds of arrows. Some had missing heads or broken shafts.</p>
<p>"These arrows all came from failed assassination attempts," Xena said from behind.</p>
<p>Gabrielle turned around herself, gazing upward. She swallowed, feeling an uneasiness settle in the pit of her stomach. Another oddity to add to the list. These were <em>trophies</em>. Xena had a specific room for this. In her bedroom, no less.</p>
<p>But there was something else that disturbed Gabrielle. And that was that there were so many arrows. Xena's life had been threatened more times than Gabrielle had been alive. This explained the calmness Xena exhibited. This was an everyday occurrence for her. She could only assume that most people who shot these arrows were long since dead, either by Xena's hands or someone else.</p>
<p>The realization of her weapon <em>almost</em> being displayed in this room irked Gabrielle. She was nearly a trophy. But what was she to Xena? <em>Why am I here if I'm not another mark to cross off on her list?</em></p>
<p>Gabrielle took a step closer to the far right wall, examining the arrows. They were impressive, to say the least, but there was one arrow that drew her in. She tilted her head, pointing to the arrow with a peacock feather attached to the end of the shaft.</p>
<p>"This is an interesting one."</p>
<p>Xena's entire face darkened, and a prominent frown graced her lips. "Yes, it is."</p>
<p>By the annoyed tone, Gabrielle looked over her shoulder to stare at the perturbed conqueror. She sensed covert hostility for this particular arrow.</p>
<p>"I've never been able to catch that one," she said, narrowing her eyes, focused on the arrow. "The assassin, I mean."</p>
<p>Gabrielle slowly nodded, looking up at the peacock-feathered arrow that seemed to taunt Xena. It was killing her inside.</p>
<p>"Well, you know what they say," she said, grabbing Xena's attention. They locked eyes, and she continued, "you don't need to look far to find your enemies."</p>
<p>Subtly, Xena let a crooked smile slip.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Varinia sauntered back into the bedroom, releasing an exasperated sigh. She ruffled her hair and tied the sash of her robe around her waist. Smiling, biting her lower lip, she climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms over Evander's shoulders. She kissed his temple, pressing her cheek against the side of his head.</p>
<p>He sat on the edge of the bed, chin resting on his knuckles, staring pensively at the wall. He was too lost in his own thoughts to be distracted by Varinia's hands roaming across his chest. It took a slap to his arm to bring him out of his own little world.</p>
<p>Evander looked over his shoulder, smiling weakly at Varinia. He pecked his lips to her hand and asked, "are you feeling better this morning?"</p>
<p>She scrunched her nose, "not really. I shouldn't have had that wine so early in the morning."</p>
<p>"You can't live on wine and bread, you know," he teased.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault!" she protested. "I can't cook to save my life!"</p>
<p>Evander agreed with a head nod. He turned to face her and rested a hand over her stomach. "I can make something for you."</p>
<p>"That would be…<em>great</em>," she admitted, albeit embarrassed. "I was thinking we could spend the day together. I want to buy some new fabric to make some dresses for winter. We could go to the market. I could make a new coat for you too, what do you think?"</p>
<p>The disposable income that was provided began to become such a burden. Evander didn't want to rely on Xena's funds for the rest of his life, but Varinia had no problem receiving the help. He knew not to rock the boat with her on this subject. It was useless to continue to argue over this redundant topic as they never agreed mutually.</p>
<p>"Just promise you won't buy anything too expensive."</p>
<p>Varinia rolled her eyes. "I <em>won't</em>. Are you still going to that carpenter's shop? Did you learn anything new?" she asked, rolling off the bed, following him out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>Entering the kitchen, he said over his shoulder, "I'm trying to learn as much as I can."</p>
<p>He grabbed a pot of water and spun around, shoving the pot gently into Varinia's chest. With a smug grin, he pointed to the outdoor fire pit outside that had yet to be ignited.</p>
<p>"Do you think you can boil water, or should I expect to wrap your hand <em>again</em>?"</p>
<p>She mocked him with a wily grin. "I think I can <em>manage</em> to boil some water."</p>
<hr/>
<p>While Gabrielle had some time to wander around the bedroom, she stared at the sheet that had since been put back up. She looked back at Xena, who was still pinning several markers on the map. The tension between them was evident, though Gabrielle wasn't sure if she wanted to disturb the quietness.</p>
<p>But she reminded herself that she was here to ask as many questions as possible. She <em>needed</em> to ask as many questions before Erva returned.</p>
<p>"Why do you cover up this wall?" she asked aloud.</p>
<p>Xena's eyes lifted from the map, staring at the wall. "I've been meaning to relocate the armor sets for some time now," she said curtly.</p>
<p>She didn't think Xena a procrastinator. Clearly, Xena had many people to watch over, and she was abhorrently busy, but surely, she had enough time on her hands to do such a simple task. Maybe it wasn't as simple as Gabrielle thought it would be. There was a story here; a story behind the armors.</p>
<p>"Do the armor sets belong to you?"</p>
<p>Xena's mouth quirked upward. "At one point."</p>
<p>Given the dust covering all of the ornate headdresses and armor, Gabrielle knew that they'd been sitting here for a very long time. Was Xena trapped in a cycle of unforgivable time? Was she waiting for something to happen so she could don her armor again? Or was it such a painful reminder to her that she simply didn't want to deal with it?</p>
<p>
  <em>You are in a lot of pain, Xena. I can tell.</em>
</p>
<p>Everything that Gabrielle knew about this woman, which wasn't a lot, was supposedly not a lie. Xena had been truthful, so she says, from the very beginning. She was still having a difficult time wrapping her head around it all. The woman in Rome and the woman in Edirne were one and the same. Yet, to Gabrielle, they were completely different people.</p>
<p>"The sets don't look Roman or Grecian. They look like they're from lands far from here."</p>
<p>Xena sighed, pinning the map tediously. "I went on several conquests in the east before I settled in Edirne."</p>
<p>"Why Edirne?"</p>
<p>"I like to be close to my enemies," she said with a smile.</p>
<p>Gabrielle couldn't help but snort under her breath at that. She turned her attention back to the covered wall and peaked behind the sheet.</p>
<p>"Still, they're nice sets of armor. You should display them somewhere in your home."</p>
<p>"There is a reason <em>why</em> they're covered, Gabrielle."</p>
<p>A loud rap broke the tension in the room, causing Gabrielle to flinch. She eyed the doors, hoping that wasn't Erva. How long had she been in this room? That couldn't be Erva because that woman seemed to have a key to every door in this place. She wouldn't knock, she'd just come right in.</p>
<p>"Come in," Xena said, reverting back to the map.</p>
<p>Gabrielle let out a sigh of relief when another maid entered the room, a much younger woman than Erva. In fact, she'd never seen that woman before. She watched from afar as the maid handed over a small note to Xena then exit the room in a hurry.</p>
<p>Waiting in further silence, Gabrielle waited for the note to be read, but she was shocked when she saw Xena set the message aside on the table and continue marking the map. Crinkling her drawn eyebrows, she gawked at the letter, then reverted her eyes back to Xena.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to read what it says?" she blurted out her thoughts.</p>
<p>Widening her eyes, she inwardly cursed herself for speaking aloud. Xena raised her chin, giving the blonde a peculiar glower. Tapping her fingers on her knee, Xena arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I will read it later," she said dismissively.</p>
<p>"It could be important…"</p>
<p>"Could be."</p>
<p>Gabrielle was mystified by the lack of care this woman had. A few days ago, she was very talkative, and now she had relapsed back to the recluse that Gabrielle came to know so well when they were in Rome. Woman of few words, she remembered.</p>
<p>At this very moment, Gabrielle began to wonder if she overstepped by talking about the armor. It sounded like a sore topic, but she wanted to know more. Rome was terrified of her, yet the woman that Gabrielle knew didn't seem so monstrous. But, she also realized she didn't know Xena for who she truly was. Xena was the master of disguise.</p>
<p>"Erva left this morning. Are you sending her to search the area for the assassin?"</p>
<p>Xena exhaled gruffly. "Why are you so concerned with this assassin?"</p>
<p>"I…I told you I wanted to help. I'm good at tracking people down."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" Xena smirked.</p>
<p>"I don't know how you do it, but I'm going insane. I've been here for over a week –twelve days, to be exact. I want to be useful."</p>
<p>Xena snatched the letter from the bedside table and stretched her arm out. There, the blonde stood, hesitant to come closer. Xena wagged her fingers, motioning her to come forward.</p>
<p>"You want to be useful? Read this for me."</p>
<p>Gabrielle frowned, unsure of how that could be of any use. Was this a test for building trust? Xena could've easily read the note on her own, but she wasn't going to argue. She took the message and read it silently first and then read it aloud.</p>
<p>"Eylül Bastillia is hosting an event for the upper-class of Edirne," she said, flipping the note over for more information. That was it.</p>
<p>She recalled meeting with that woman briefly, and Fatma and the other artists were absolutely petrified of her. This Bastillia woman must have a connection with Xena in some way.</p>
<p>"Is this woman a friend of yours?" asked Gabrielle.</p>
<p>"Eylül Bastillia is <em>far</em> from being my friend," she quickly retorted in a snide tone. "She loves to throw extravagant parties and refuses to pay taxes."</p>
<p>Gabrielle's eyebrows rose. "Are you going to attend? This doesn't seem like much of an invitation…"</p>
<p>"That's because it's <em>not</em>," Xena smiled, stabbing the map with a pin. "I have my men spy on her from time to time."</p>
<p>So, it isn't just Romans she is paranoid about, but her own subjects too, Gabrielle realized. She also used Bastillia to lure her bait just like she did with Gölge. <em>Unsurprising</em>.</p>
<p>"Are we going to attend the party?" asked Gabrielle, a bit hopeful for some excitement. "I…mean, are <em>you</em> going to attend…" she muttered, her cheeks tinged pink.</p>
<p>Xena, amused, said, "I'm not one for parties. I thought we talked about this before?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle couldn't help but smile, then quickly retracted. "Then…what is the point? Is she involved in some sort of scheme? Why is she being spied on?"</p>
<p>"You ask a lot of questions."</p>
<p>"You're scared, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Xena blinked, "excuse me?"</p>
<p>Feeling bold, she expressed herself, as if she had nothing else to do in this quiet dungeon that Xena calls her home. "You're afraid to leave this villa."</p>
<p>"I've <em>obviously</em> left before. If you recall, I was in Rome not too long ago."</p>
<p>"Yes, but…I mean, we aren't in Rome anymore. Your people haven't seen you in gods knows how long!"</p>
<p><em>That fire, where has it been?</em> Xena smiled, chuckling under her breath, gazing at the map in front of her.</p>
<p>"I told you that you could leave at any time, Gabrielle. You know where the door is. You're obviously going mad staying with me."</p>
<p>"I…never said that," she admitted quietly. "Besides, Erva didn't let me."</p>
<p>Xena snapped her head around. "You <em>tried</em> to leave?"</p>
<p>The sense of urgency in her voice caught the blonde off guard. "A few days ago, yes, but Erva prevented me. She practically blocked the entrance," she laughed awkwardly.</p>
<p>Xena didn't know whether to curse aloud or keep quiet. Erva was incorrigible, and maybe even a bit of a nuisance at times, but Xena didn't know what she would do without her. She would probably have to kill her if she decided to leave one day because she knew far too much, but that was unlikely to ever happen.</p>
<p>"She's very persistent."</p>
<p>That wasn't the word Gabrielle would use. "So, about this party. What do I need to know about this 'Eylül Bastillia'?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Walking through the large bustling market in Abydos, eyes were upon them everywhere they went, every corner they turned. Evander noticed the lingering eyes on Varinia the entire time they roamed around the area. Most of the stares were from men, which he occasionally gave the passing men nasty glares.</p>
<p>Varinia, of course, was oblivious to the stares and was more enthralled with the mass amounts of goods. Eager to visit each vendor, she pulled Evander's hand, leading him to a shop with walls lined of fabric.</p>
<p>He jumped forward at the hard pull of his arm. "I see you're feeling a lot better since we left the villa."</p>
<p>"Are you still upset that I didn't eat your food?" she asked, peering up into his crystalline eyes. "Don't be offended. I love your food, but I just…food is not agreeing with me lately."</p>
<p>"Wine is not meant to be breakfast," he teased.</p>
<p>"I get it." She held up a piece of dark purple fabric. "What do you think of this color?"</p>
<p>He caught a bright color flash right by him and swiftly turned his head. He spotted a hooded figure walking through the crowd with a holster of arrows attached to his back. In the holster was a peacock feather arrow like the same one he saw at Yunus' shop.</p>
<p>"Evander! Are you listening to me?" she barked.</p>
<p>He grunted, losing sight of the figure. Spinning around, he frowned at Varinia, rendering a shocked expression on her end.</p>
<p>"What were you staring at? You looked ready to bolt."</p>
<p>"Nothing. So, the fabric?" he forced a smile. "You like that one?"</p>
<p>"You don't seem very interested in this. If you didn't want to come, you should've just said so."</p>
<p>"No, no!" he took her hand. "I want to be here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crossing the Heron's Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Since Erva was absent, another maid was given the task to tend to Xena's needs. Gabrielle watched from afar, welcome in the bedroom. She wasn't surprised when the same plate of fruit and bread was brought to Xena. She thought to ask why the foods were so consistent, but that might disturb Xena's routine, so she kept her opinions to herself.</p>
<p>While picking at the food, Xena kept a focus on the map spread out on the bed. She made eye contact with Gabrielle sitting across the room in a chair and shared a smile. Licking her fingers, she motioned for Gabrielle to come to sit closer.</p>
<p>Guarded, Gabrielle approached the bed, and she was given a piece of parchment and quill. She took a seat in the chair beside the bed, unsure of whether to take the items.</p>
<p>"I want you to write down these locations for me," said Xena.</p>
<p>Another trust exercise? She took the quill and settled the parchment on her lap. Once again, it was a simple task that Xena could do herself, but she insisted on relying on someone else to do all the record-keeping for her.</p>
<p>"I trust you write well."</p>
<p>Gabrielle nodded.</p>
<p>"Excellent. Write down everything I say," Xena turned, smiling as she nibbled on the bread.</p>
<p>She went down the list of the several places that she pinned over the last couple of days. Gabrielle wrote quickly, keeping up very well word-for-word. She barely lifted the quill from the parchment, and very few times, she dipped the pen in ink to continue writing. Internalizing all of the locations, she took note of the sites that Xena wanted to pay close attention to.</p>
<p>In the middle of a sentence, a maid entered the room without permission. Xena scowled at the young woman, and Gabrielle looked over her shoulder, waiting patiently. Rushing over, the maid whispered in Xena's ear, and in less than a second, a smile appeared.</p>
<p>Xena rose from the bed, adjusting her posture, wincing in the process. Confused, Gabrielle wondered what happened in that split second.</p>
<p>"Come with me, Gabrielle," she said, hurrying out of the room.</p>
<p>Instantly, Gabrielle threw the parchment on the bed and jaunted across the room, following the brunette down the hallway. They briskly walked down the stairs and made their way outside of the villa.</p>
<p>Stopping abruptly, Gabrielle nearly bumped into her counterpart. Her mouth parted at the sight of Erva holding a man down with a blade. He knelt on the ground, clearly beaten. He looked like he put up quite a fight. Erva was deceptively <em>very</em> skilled with a sword. A check to mark off the list. Gabrielle wanted to know exactly what type of relationship Xena had with Erva.</p>
<p>"Who's this?" Gabrielle whispered.</p>
<p>"The assassin that was told to murder me," Xena said, sounding very sure of herself. "Kill him."</p>
<p>Gabrielle gasped and ran forward to stand in between Erva's sword and the supposed assassin. "Whoa, wait for a second!" she screeched, holding her arms out. "You're just going to kill him? You aren't going to question him? He could have information."</p>
<p>"What could he possibly offer me? His leader will just send another assassin my way. I don't need him." Xena waved her hand, curtly nodding to Erva.</p>
<p>Erva inclined her head then shoved Gabrielle aside. With a quick swipe of the sword, she decapitated the assassin. Gabrielle nearly collapsed, pacing backward. Clapping a hand over her mouth at the severed head, her stomach rolled.</p>
<p>Her eyes traveled to Erva, who was now cleaning the blade with a cloth. There was no hesitation on her end. She immediately did as commanded without giving it a second thought. Gabrielle clearly underestimated this woman. Erva was <em>not</em> a chambermaid. That had to be a coverup. She just couldn't be a simple chambermaid given the precision of that decapitation. She was versed with a weapon and also willing to do whatever Xena asked of her.</p>
<p>This action did not fit Xena's mannerisms thus far. Gabrielle studied this woman from up close and from afar. She thought that the assassin would've been interrogated, but no. He wasn't given a chance to utter a word now that his head was severed from his body.</p>
<p>Still fixated on the corpse, she hadn't realized that Xena left her alone. Whipping her head around, she saw Xena ascend back into her cave. She grunted, marching towards the villa, then snatched Xena by the arm.</p>
<p>Xena, dazed by the nerve of the blonde, scowled. She pulled her arm away with a hard yank, and her chest heaved.</p>
<p>"You could've used him. You could've questioned him. You didn't have to kill him."</p>
<p>"Why shouldn't I have killed him? He tried to kill <em>me</em>!"</p>
<p>"But you didn't have to!"</p>
<p>Xena guffawed, "my assumptions about you were right."</p>
<p>Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. She didn't know exactly what <em>that</em> was supposed to mean, but she was too miffed to question it. Another time, she thought. Her decision to stay here was a decision she began to regret.</p>
<p>"Another assassin isn't going to come here, and you <em>know</em> it."</p>
<p>Xena, amused, grinned. "Oh?"</p>
<p>"You live in a secluded area. The only reason there was an attempt made on your life is because you left your home. And something tells me that you aren't going to leave any time soon."</p>
<p>The smile dissipated, and Xena furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't sure how to respond to that, as it was indeed the truth. But, she wouldn't dare admit that, especially in front of Gabrielle. Those were probably the same exact thoughts that Erva had, but she wasn't bold enough to vocalize them. Gabrielle had no filter.</p>
<p>Perhaps, out of embarrassment, Xena left to go back to her bedroom of solitude. Gabrielle stood in the center of the villa, listening to the sounds of the assassin's body being dragged on the hard gravel outside.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, and a surge of splintering shivers shot up her spine. Unable to listen to the sound any longer, she darted to her quarters on the second floor.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Plagued by lack of sleep for the last few days, Varinia woke with a churning stomach. Groggily, she rolled over onto her stomach, stretching her arm outward. Hoping to find a body next to her, she groaned when her hand glided across the cold sheet.</p>
<p>Opening an eye, she saw the unkempt side of the bed. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair, and sighed. Evander left again, and this time, he didn't tell her where he was going. Varinia didn't imagine their life would be like this after they left Rome. She was hopeful that their relationship would grow, but as the weeks passed, they seemed to grow further and further apart.</p>
<p>She couldn't fathom why. It was primarily due to Evander's inability to cope with Xena, most likely, positively, being his mother. Varinia knew it was true, but Evander refused to believe it. The two looked too much like one another not to be related.</p>
<p>Varinia yawned and slowly rose from the bed, making her way across the room. She halted at the table and saw a note written for her. Smiling softly, she picked up the parchment. A little glimmer of hope lingered within her. Evander did have the decency to leave her a note, but it just wasn't enough.</p>
<p>She crumpled the letter and tossed it at a wall. The more she thought about Evander's elusiveness, the angrier she became.</p>
<p>Walking out of the bedroom, she noticed a large box at the front doorstep. It was a box that was expected to arrive once every two weeks or so. The dreaded box that Evander hated, only because it came from Xena.</p>
<p>Varinia picked up the box and set it on the table. Flipping the lid open, there were dozens of pouches filled to the brim with coin. She understood why Evander why so fervent on accepting money from Xena, but she didn't know why he was so furious all the time. He could've used this to his advantage, but instead, he chose to wallow in his own self-pity.</p>
<p>Organizing the bags, she smelled something that her stomach didn't agree with. She sniffed around and spotted a bowl of potpourri. She immediately grabbed the bowl, pinching her nose, and tossed it out a window.</p>
<p>She gagged and clapped a hand over her mouth. Taking a few seconds to recollect herself, she waltzed back into the bedroom and snatched a gown off a chair. She inhaled and stuck her head out the window to breathe in some much needed fresh air to calm her churning stomach.</p>
<p>Varinia stepped back inside, and she looked at the box on the table then to the dress in her arms. Frowning, she threw the dress on and grabbed a veil hanging on a hook, then stormed out of the villa, collecting a few coin pouches on her way out.</p>
<p>Weaving in and out of the crowd, she spotted Xena's men who were watching from afar. She flipped the veil over her hair and began to pick up her pace. The soldiers started to follow, so she bolted, running through the streets, trying to lose sight of them.</p>
<p>After cutting corners, Varinia breathed heavily, occasionally glancing back. She smiled when the soldiers were unable to catch up with her. She ran to the docks and pulled on a man's arm.</p>
<p>"Excuse me," she spoke in between labored breaths, "are any of these ships going to Edirne?"</p>
<p>He was taken aback by her disheveled appearance but pointed to a ship that was about to leave. "That one is sailing to Edirne."</p>
<p>Perfect, she thought. "Thank you!"</p>
<p>"Wait, ma'am! I wouldn't count on that merchant on allowing you to ride freely. You'll need to supply a lot of coin to even get on."</p>
<p>Varinia grinned. "I have money!" she hurried off, running across the dock.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gabrielle hoarded herself up in her room for most of the day after that incident. She didn't want to speak to anybody, despite her going a bit stir-crazy. After a lot of contemplation, she finally exited her bedroom and went downstairs.</p>
<p>She passed a large open room, which she later found out was a place of gathering. It was a rather pointless room since nobody came to visit, and Xena never hosted events or parties. There, in the center of the room, sat Erva, writing.</p>
<p>Curious enough, Gabrielle entered the room, rendering a brief glare from the chambermaid. She inwardly scoffed at that –<em>chambermaid</em>, who is she kidding?</p>
<p>As if she didn't have enough to figure out with the other brunette down the hall. She also had Erva to investigate as well. That woman was even more elusive than Xena at times. Gabrielle sat, studying her from a distance. She is interesting, but also strange, Gabrielle deduced.</p>
<p>She's annoyed by my presence. Every step I take, she watches. She's around every corner, around every column. She's always with Xena, even when she isn't. She's also got some insane skills with a sword, yet I'm already on her bad side. What did I do to get put on that list of yours?</p>
<p>Erva tapped the end of her pen on the tabletop. "Is there something I can <em>assist</em> you with?" she asked, obviously peeved.</p>
<p>"No," Gabrielle grinned, "don't mind me. Keep doing what you're doing."</p>
<p>Erva drew her eyebrows together and continued to write, acting as if the blonde was not even in the room. Her concentration was broken when a loud scrape of a chair glided on the floor. She halted writing, waiting for the noise to stop. Once the chair stopped moving, she continued writing.</p>
<p>Gabrielle inched forward in the chair, coming closer and closer to the desk. She stopped when she received a glare from Erva and smiled. As soon as Erva began to write again, she scooted the chair on the floor until she was sitting barely two feet away from the desk.</p>
<p>Erva cleared her throat loudly. "Are you <em>sure</em> I can't help you with anything?" she asked politely, meeting the blonde's gaze.</p>
<p>"Well, now that you mention it, I have a couple of questions."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Erva dipped the quill into the inkwell. "I'm a little busy."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can <em>see</em>." Gabrielle leaned over, trying to read the words, to which Erva covered up with another piece of parchment. "Are you…Xena's scribe too?"</p>
<p>Erva shifted uncomfortably. "No."</p>
<p>"You do an awful lot of writing <em>not</em> to be a scribe," she chortled. "You also wield a sword better than any chambermaid <em>I've</em> ever seen."</p>
<p>Erva groaned, pressing the end of the quill on the parchment, nearly breaking the utensil's tip. She was beyond aggravated and to top it all off, she had to deal with Xena too. She didn't even understand why Xena wanted this annoying girl to stay here. She rather liked the quiet, which was now bombarded with <em>questions</em>.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you've known Xena for a long time, given how much you care about her."</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>"How long have you been working for her anyway?"</p>
<p>Erva lifted her eyes, perturbed by the question. "I don't <em>work</em> for Xena."</p>
<p>"Yet, you take care of her, tend to her wounds, change her sheets, bring food to her, write for her, chop people's heads off for her…"</p>
<p><em>Oh, I've overstepped my bounds here</em>. Gabrielle could hardly keep herself from laughing at the horrible expression on the brunette's face. She looked so angry yet mystified all at once. How anyone could combine those two expressions, creating an entirely new expression, was hilarious yet astounding to Gabrielle.</p>
<p>She isn't going to stop until I answer, thought Erva. "I was once Xena's second in command in her army."</p>
<p>Now it was beginning to make sense. But someone who belonged to the military couldn't also behave as a nurse, caretaker, scribe, <em>and</em> envoy. Oh, no, Xena, this woman is all of those things, but this woman is your <em>friend</em> most of all.</p>
<p>"And you do all of this for her out of your own free will?" asked Gabrielle, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>"I am not forced to stay here. I, too, can leave whenever I wish."</p>
<p>"But, you <em>choose</em> not to."</p>
<p>Erva sighed, tapping the pen, displaying her impatience. "Just as <em>you</em> choose not to," she sneered.</p>
<p>Point taken, Gabrielle noted. "And you don't have a problem writing everything for her?"</p>
<p>Erva snickered, now intrigued with the incessant questioning. "I'm surprised she didn't tell you," she sighed, setting the pen down. "She seems to tell you <em>everything</em>," she mumbled.</p>
<p>"Tell me what?" Gabrielle ignored the side comment.</p>
<p>Erva leaned in closer, too close for the blonde's comfort. "She can't read."</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the back of the carpenter shop, Evander sanded down a few bows that Yunus made. He wiped the sweat off his brow, frivolously sanding the rough edges of the wood, and blew off the remnants. He heard voices from the adjoining room and leaned over.</p>
<p>Yunus was conducting a deal with a client, which Evander thought nothing of it until he saw the two walk out of the shop into an inconspicuous area. He got off the stool and walked through the shop, peeking around the corner. There was a small room that Yunus used mostly for valuables that no other should see.</p>
<p>A letter was passed into Yunus' hand, and Evander narrowed his eyes. He tried to listen in on the conversation, but he wasn't close enough. He panicked when the two walked towards the door. Evander darted to the back of the shop, jumping over a table. He hurried to sit down on the stool and waited for the client to leave.</p>
<p>Yunus appeared a few seconds later, smiling. "Wow, you've done a great job here," he nodded, examining the sanded bows.</p>
<p>"Thanks. I've been practicing," Evander tried to hide his shortness of breath and surfacing cough that was caught in his throat.</p>
<p>"Say, you're here all the time. Don't you got a family?"</p>
<p>Evander's gaze drifted to the ground. "No, I…no, I don't have a family."</p>
<p>"Really? You don't have <em>anybody</em>? Not even a woman?"</p>
<p>Evander licked his parched lips. "No, no woman either."</p>
<p>He hated to do that. He <em>did</em> care for Varinia. A lot, actually. But his senses were heightened from living here and being watched by Xena's men too. He didn't want anybody to know where he lived or who was involved in his life. He couldn't let anything happen to him, and especially, Varinia.</p>
<p>Yunus shrugged a shoulder and walked back into the shop. Evander set a hand over his beating chest and then eyed the table where the arrows were kept. The peacock feather arrow was gone. He sprung up from the stool and looked over at Yunus, who was polishing a new arrowhead.</p>
<p>How could he have missed the sale? He was here all day, and yesterday when he came by, the arrow was here. It was right there!</p>
<p>"Did someone come to pick up the peacock feather arrow?" he asked.</p>
<p>Yunus leaned back in the chair. "Oh yeah, I forgot. That client came by when you stepped out this morning."</p>
<p>This man wasn't the brightest, Evander thought. He never <em>stepped</em> <em>out</em> at all. He'd been in the back, sanding bows the entire time. But now he was irritated with himself. His focus was completely lost.</p>
<p>"Evander, you don't mind running to get a few things for me, would you?"</p>
<p>"Not at all."</p>
<p>Yunus smiled, nodding his head. He grabbed a parchment tucked in his pant pocket and tossed it over to the boy. Evander caught it with one hand and opened the small note.</p>
<p>"That's a list of supplies I'm going to need. You're gonna need to get them on the north side of the city. There's a man named Yacob who has the items."</p>
<p>Evander frowned. "And how will I know who this man is?"</p>
<p>"Trust me, you'll find him. He doesn't look like your average guy."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>She can't read.</em>
</p>
<p>Xena can't read.</p>
<p>But how was that possible? Had Xena gone all this time –all these years –ruling without learning how to read? Gabrielle refused to believe that, but it certainly did answer her lingering questions. She did think it odd that Xena asked her to read the message that the maid dropped off. Xena also asked her to write the locations off the map too.</p>
<p>Or maybe Erva was just lying. No, that isn't her style. She had no reason to lie about that, but why would Erva reveal this to her? Was it so she'd paint Xena in a way that could make her look bad? No, that couldn't be it. Erva was as much of a mystery as her superior.</p>
<p>Gabrielle knocked on the bedroom, and after hearing the call to enter, she stepped inside. She received a warm smile from Xena, who was dressing her chest wound. Her eyes drifted to the map and parchment of written locations on the bed.</p>
<p>"Do you need help?"</p>
<p>Xena wavered but permitted the offer by extending her hand. The blonde sauntered over and took the salve. Gabrielle spread the herbal medicine on the wound, gently dabbing her fingers. Their eyes met, and Gabrielle's cheeks soured.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning."</p>
<p>Xena's muscles twitched as the medicine was being applied. "You aren't the one who should be apologizing."</p>
<p>"I spoke out of turn. I shouldn't have –"</p>
<p>Xena interrupted, "<em>spoke</em> <em>out of turn</em>? Gabrielle, you aren't one of my subjects."</p>
<p>At that, the blonde stifled a laugh.</p>
<p>"If you're worried about being decapitated, don't worry, your head will stay intact," she winked.</p>
<p><em>You're one for jokes too</em>? Gabrielle swallowed, clearing her throat. "I guess I was wrong. Erva is pretty good with a sword." She waited for a response and received silence. <em>You aren't going to tell me, are you, Xena</em>?</p>
<p><em>You're coiling into your shell again. </em>"She told me that she used to be your second in command."</p>
<p>Xena widened her eyes. "<em>Erva</em> told you that?" It wasn't like her to break character, she thought.</p>
<p>"Mhm. We talked for some time," a lie, but a good one. She saw the conqueror's mind ticking away. <em>You are so paranoid, Xena</em>.</p>
<p>"Really?" Xena said coolly. "What <em>else</em> did you two talk about?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle had to prevent herself from laughing or showing <em>any</em> sign of laughing. "Nothing important. She was writing a lot of documents for you. Does she do that a lot?" she hoped to pry the truth out of her.</p>
<p>That seemed to ease her nerves a bit, and there was a noticeable breath of relief from Xena. "Yes, she's an excellent writer. She writes a lot of letters and treaties for me."</p>
<p>Gabrielle nodded, all while feigning her innocence. "Did she also write that letter that I received in Rome?" she asked, noticing the muscles beneath her fingers tense.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Oh, a <em>lie</em>. That a first from you, Xena. Now, you can't say that you've never lied to me, thought Gabrielle.</p>
<p>"So, she only writes <em>some</em> letters then."</p>
<p>Gabrielle noticed the lack of eye contact, and that was all she needed. Xena really <em>can't</em> read. And she knew that Xena was never going to admit that outright. It was too embarrassing for an intelligent woman such as her. It would definitely be a blow to her ego.</p>
<p>She finished dressing the wound, then began to wrap a fresh gauze over it. The pressed her fingers gently on the cloth and smiled down at Xena. Inches from one another, Gabrielle could feel the bobbing of Xena's knee hit against the side of her pant leg. <em>You are nervous, but why</em>?</p>
<p>"I was thinking of Eylül Bastillia's party," she said out of the blue.</p>
<p>"Have you changed your mind? Are you going to go?"</p>
<p>Once the gauze was tied by the shoulder, Gabrielle stepped backward, glancing down at the fidgety hands in Xena's lap.</p>
<p>"I want you to go to the party with Erva."</p>
<p>That glimmer of hope was smashed into a million pieces. You were almost there, Xena. Almost. It would take a lot for Xena to leave her home, and a simple party wasn't going to do it.</p>
<p>"Erva?" she uttered. "I don't think she likes me…" she repeated for the millionth time.</p>
<p>"What's not to like about you?" Xena said, emitting a feeble smile.</p>
<p>You're a woman of few words, a bit mysterious, aloof, withdrawn, but you are also a charmer too? What else lies in that Pandora box of yours, Xena? Oh, that's right, you're also a liar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Without given a time limit, Evander wandered around the city for a bit. He kept his eyes peeled for anything suspicious, but it was nearly impossible to spot unusual people in this crowd. Since this was a port city, many people from different parts of the world came and went. He knew there weren't any Romans here. There was no way Xena would allow them to enter her domain.</p>
<p>He was ready to give up his search until his eyes focused on the man who came into Yunus' shop earlier. He flipped the hood of his cloak over his head and followed the man. He was close, but not too close. Evander wanted to keep his identity hidden from anyone and everyone.</p>
<p>The man turned around, and Evander lowered his head, turning the other way. He looked off to another area, he peered out of the corner of his eye to keep an eye on his target. When the man went down a separate path, Evander skipped ahead to catch up.</p>
<p>He waited behind an apartment building and poked his head around. Squinting, he could see the man passing off a peacock feather arrow. So, that's where that damned thing went, he thought. The arrow was given to one of Xena's soldiers.</p>
<p>Evander gaped and slipped away, heading in the opposite direction. He didn't want to risk being caught and kidnapped again. He did know that Xena wouldn't try that again. At least that was one thing he could trust Xena not to do.</p>
<p>But now, he had that man's face implanted into his head. If he came by the shop once more, Evander was going to follow him more closely. It was odd that a client would purchase a single arrow to be made, and it was even more strange that the single arrow was given to one of Xena's brutes, no less.</p>
<p>As he trailed through the city, he passed by a jeweler. He paced backward, staring at the ornate necklaces, instantly thinking of Varinia. He wore a lopsided smile, picking up one of the jeweled necklaces. His other hand indistinctively went to the necklace tucked into his tunic—a bittersweet reminder.</p>
<p>"That's a fine piece of jewelry."</p>
<p>Evander spun around to the voice and held his breath. The man whom he tracked down was standing right in front of him. He had to remind himself to remain calm.</p>
<p>"Yes…yes, it is."</p>
<p>The man picked up a pair of earrings, smiling at Evander. "Buying for your mother or a woman of yours?"</p>
<p>Evander awkwardly smiled, hiding the slight discomfiture plain as day on his face.</p>
<p>"A woman it is, then." He grabbed a pair of sapphire earrings. "What kind of jewelry does she like?"</p>
<p>Evander hadn't even thought of that. He had no idea what Varinia liked. He felt horrible for not paying near enough attention to her lately. He supposed he could blame Xena for <em>that</em> too.</p>
<p>"What color eyes does she have?"</p>
<p>"Green," Evander immediately answered.</p>
<p>The man grinned, "then these will most certainly compliment her eyes." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the necessary amount to pay the merchant.</p>
<p>"You don't need to do that," said Evander, embarrassed.</p>
<p>Once the earrings were packaged, he handed them off to Evander. "A gift from a stranger to another stranger," he placed a hand over Evander's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Apple of My Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The spinning of the web begins here, friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>One.</p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p>Three.</p>
<p>She consumes three glasses of that horrid wine every day, and it doesn't bother her. They weren't small glasses either. They were filled to the brim, and it took little effort for the wine to be consumed. Exactly three hours in between each drink, until it was time to refill. The process was monotomous—almost irritating, in fact—and tiresome to watch daily.</p>
<p>It was Gabrielle's turn to sit back and observe like a bird peering into the bedroom from the window ledge. She always thought her life was tedious and, at times, boring, but as she observed these two strange women, she knew her life was anything but dull. There was the brunette who cloistered herself in the bedroom all day. Then, there was the other who stalked the halls like a vulture.</p>
<p>No, not a vulture. Those birds are very hideous. Gabrielle watched Erva sipping on her second glass of wine, poking her head around the doorframe. No, she is definitely a more sophisticated bird. One with a long neck. One that is elegant, graceful, and a little alluring.</p>
<p>"I know you're there. You can stop spying."</p>
<p>Gabrielle bit her tongue and stepped through the doorway. How long she had been standing there, she didn't know, but it was long enough for Erva to notice. She walked across the room, smiled softly at the brunette, and then sat down on the opposite side of the table.</p>
<p>Erva flipped a page over, reading, sipping, reading, and sipping some more. Her eyes lifted, momentarily making eye contact with the curious blonde.</p>
<p>"I know you don't like me," began Gabrielle, "but since…since we're supposed to go to this party, I think we should get to know each other better. I tried to convince Xena to go herself, but convincing her to do anything is like talking to a wall! It's so frustrating."</p>
<p>Erva smirked. "I know the feeling."</p>
<p>Invading personal space was one of the most annoying traits this young woman had. Gabrielle inched forward, leaned her elbows on the table, smiling eagerly. This put Erva off, and she immediately guarded herself. After finishing off the wine, she slammed the glass down.</p>
<p>"Where are you from?"</p>
<p>Erva sat back, pressed her fingers to her lips, and sighed. "Originally…" she paused, "I am from Mesopotamia. I lived in a city along the Tigris River."</p>
<p>"Do you have family there?"</p>
<p>Erva smiled and cleared her throat. "No, not anymore."</p>
<p>"What happened to them?"</p>
<p>"They died," Erva said flatly.</p>
<p>From afar, round the corner, Xena remained, listening to their conversation. At the mention of Erva's family members' deaths, she wrinkled her eyebrows. She was surprised when Erva told Gabrielle about her previous position in the military. Now, to hear that Erva was pouring out more information only confused her further. She wasn't sure what Erva was trying to accomplish here. It certainly didn't mean that she was comfortable around Gabrielle, as she complained about her presence frequently.</p>
<p>"Oh," Gabrielle's throat numbed. "I'm sorry to hear that."</p>
<p>"It was a long time ago."</p>
<p>Gabrielle got the feeling that the questions weren't going to be reciprocated. This woman was just as <em>talkative</em> as the brick wall that lived down the hall.</p>
<p>"So, you're very close to Xena," she said. Just as she was about to continue, she saw a shadow that hit the sunlight just perfectly out in the hallway. Curling her lips, her eyes lowered. "Do you consider yourself Xena's <em>friend</em>?"</p>
<p>Erva arched an eyebrow. "You would have to ask her."</p>
<p>"But I'm asking <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>There was a hint of pink in Erva's cheeks, which Gabrielle instantly noticed. Her eyes drifted to the hallway, watching the still shadow.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Erva mumbled, clearly uncomfortable. "Are we done here? I have a lot of work to do."</p>
<p>Gabrielle blinked too soon. The lingering shadow had disappeared just as Erva was talking. She jumped up from the chair and ran to the door, sprawling her arms outward. She huffed, turning her head from side to side, scanning the empty hallway. It never ceased to amaze her how fast that woman could disappear, all while being injured too. <em>Impressive</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first room she checked was the bedroom, which was empty. Gabrielle peered down one of the narrower hallways and saw a trail of a dress around a corner. She smirked, then briskly head down that direction. She didn't know what she was thinking. There was no possible way that she was going to pry information out of Xena. She could barely get Erva to talk to her.</p>
<p>But, Xena was listening to the conversation discreetly for a reason. Or maybe she was on her way to speak with Erva and just so happened to eavesdrop. Gabrielle recognized Xena's surprised tone when they last spoke of Erva, which might've sparked that festering mistrust to question Erva to find out what else she openly revealed to Gabrielle.</p>
<p>As Gabrielle trailed behind, she wandered into a place she hadn't explored. How could she have missed this small alcove in the villa? She kept her distance, but she was sure Xena knew she was being followed. She had to know, right? Xena didn't even so much as look over her shoulder. Not even once. Whatever Erva said, or almost said, probably disturbed Xena. That had to be it.</p>
<p>Stepping through a large archway, Gabrielle gaped at her surroundings. Now, she was chastising herself for not finding this small area behind the villa. The garden was very open, and there was a large stone wall just on the edge of a cliff. She walked ahead, turning around herself, wholly lost in a different world, admiring the flowers and ivy intertwined on the pillars.</p>
<p>She forgot why she came out here in the first place. Xena. She was here to find Xena. Weaving through the labyrinth, she finally found the woman that escaped her. Approaching quietly, she felt a sense of nervousness she hadn't felt before.</p>
<p>Xena stood, arms wrapped around her, staring at the stone wall. The sound of footsteps on crackling leaves caught her attention. She spun around swiftly, alarming her shadow.</p>
<p>Gabrielle froze, obviously caught. "Hello there."</p>
<p>"Hello," she smiled, turning about.</p>
<p>Gabrielle, about to step forward, paused, then pulled her foot backward. She let out a weary sigh. "You didn't know I was following you?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I must be having an <em>off</em> day," said Xena, sneering over her shoulder at the blonde. "You didn't stop by my room this morning. What have you been doing?"</p>
<p>She <em>wants</em> me to come to her, thought Gabrielle. Very interesting. "Oh, I was just talking with Erva," she said casually, stepping closer.</p>
<p>Xena pursed her lips. "You seem to be talking with her quite a lot."</p>
<p>"Trust me, <em>I'm</em> doing most of the talking!" Gabrielle thumbed her chest. "She, um, she…drinks a lot of wine."</p>
<p>"We all have our vices."</p>
<p>Gabrielle bit her tongue and took another step closer. She could feel the eyes staring at her from Xena's peripheral view. She refused to acknowledge and looked ahead at the stone wall. Obviously, there was a reason Xena came out here to this specific spot. Xena always had a reason for everything she did, whether it made sense to anyone or not. Gabrielle tilted her head from shoulder to shoulder.</p>
<p>Xena, amused, turned her body halfway. "What are you staring at?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle jumped, peering up, and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing."</p>
<p>Lowering her head, hinting at a smile, Xena responded softly, "I like to come out here and think."</p>
<p>She could go anywhere and 'think,' yet she chose to stare at a wall blankly. Gabrielle huffed, "you are a very odd woman."</p>
<p>"I've been called worse things," Xena turned and winked.</p>
<p>Gabrielle smiled, rubbing her nose, and peered down at the flowers lining the wall. Taking a small step forward, she stretched her arm out to touch one of the flower petals and then heard a whistling sound over her head. With a snap of her head, she spun around and gaped at an arrow that stuck straight up from the soil. It landed right in front of Xena's legs, merely an inch away from her feet.</p>
<p>Instead of reacting, like Gabrielle expected her to, Xena stood frozen in the same spot, gawking at the arrow. Acting swiftly and cautiously, Gabrielle crouched down with an arm over her head. She grabbed Xena's arm, pulling her back.</p>
<p>"Come with me!" she said and yelped as another arrow struck the soil. "Xena!"</p>
<p>Finally, she reacted, and they ran back into the villa. Gabrielle closed the doors, locking them from the inside. She rested her forehead to the wood, breathing heavily. It took a few moments to collect herself, and she flipped her body around, pressing her back against the door. Her eyes drifted over to Xena, who stood with her back turned from the doors.</p>
<p>Gabrielle swallowed and approached. She let a hand rest on the brunette's shoulder, rendering a twitch beneath her touch. Her hand slipped away, and before she could get a word in, Xena briskly walked down the narrow path, rounding the corner.</p>
<p>She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Releasing a billow of hot hair, she frowned, making her way to one of the windows. Peering out carefully, she eyed the two arrows in the garden. Whoever shot the arrows did not mean to harm or kill, but to <em>warn</em>. Maybe she was wrong all along. Maybe Xena did the right thing by killing the assassin. Others knew where she lived and were even so bold as to strike in broad daylight.</p>
<p>But there was one thing Gabrielle didn't expect. Xena <em>froze</em>. She didn't even flinch when the arrow struck. <em>This</em> Xena was so different from the one she came to know in Rome. Was it fear that kept Xena secluded on this mountain? Of course, it is fear, Gabrielle chastised herself.</p>
<p>There was so much left unsaid, so much left to understand. And Gabrielle knew she wasn't going to be the one to pry that out of the mysterious raven-haired ruler.</p>
<p>Inhaling deeply, Gabrielle swung open the door and marched outside, not caring if anyone was looking. Perhaps, if the attacker still remained hidden, they could see her, and she <em>wanted</em> them to see her. She grabbed the two arrows from the soil and scanned the area, concentrating on the trees. Nothing.</p>
<p>She darted back into the villa and set one of the arrows on the window sill. Running her fingers along the shaft, she crinkled her nose as she felt fabric around the center. With a hard whack against the wall, the shaft made an echoing sound.</p>
<p>Gabrielle picked at the fabric, chipping away at the wood; there was a sliver of white. Anxious and impatient, she broke the shaft with her knee and grabbed the white item, which she believed to be parchment just by the touch. Slipping the parchment out, she saw a message written on it.</p>
<p>Pressing her fingers on the corners of the tiny message, she squinted, trying to read.</p>
<p>"<em>Malum discordiae</em>," she whispered. "W—what?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>The echoing footsteps carried throughout the west wing of the palace. Turning several corners, picking up her pace, the heels of her sandals clicked on the tile floor until she finally reached Augusta Sabina's room.</p>
<p>Sabina sat, brushing her hair, and noticed the young girl standing in the doorway through the mirror's reflection. She swiveled around, smiling at the maid. Setting down the brush, she stood, walked over to the girl, whose breath wavered slightly.</p>
<p>"Did you bring the trade documents I asked for?"</p>
<p>The servant nodded, pulled out a folded letter, and handed it over. Sabina then snatched the letter, sauntered off, and sat back down in front of the mirror. She cut the letter open with a hairpin and smiled.</p>
<p>"Thank you. You can tell Adria to come by later to write a response for me," Sabina set the letter aside, slipping it underneath a dress.</p>
<p>Coming by unannounced, Nero entered his wife's room. He waited until his presence was noticed by her and crossed his arms, watching her comb her hair, completely oblivious. Sabina glanced in the mirror and gasped.</p>
<p>"When did you get here?" she asked, flashing a smile.</p>
<p>He frowned, searching the room. "Where's the child?"</p>
<p>"Asleep in the next room," she pointed the end of the brush to her left. "Did you need something? You never stop by my room unless it's important, and I gather that it is…"</p>
<p>Nero studied his wife's unreadable expression. Lately, he couldn't trust anybody in Rome, and he felt the same way about his wife as well. He took the opportunity to catch her when she was the most vulnerable. She couldn't run nor hide from him here. The Emperor walked across the room and tilted Sabina's chin upward gently.</p>
<p>"There seems to be quite a dent in the treasury."</p>
<p>Her eyelashes fluttered, "oh?"</p>
<p>He nodded his head steadily. "And there was a ship that left last week, sailing north. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Sabina?"</p>
<p>She smiled, grabbing his wrist. "No, of course not. Are you accusing me of stealing?"</p>
<p>"Nobody said anything about <em>stealing</em>. Something on your conscience?"</p>
<p>Sabina awkwardly laughed and broke eye contact.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the remainder of the afternoon and early evening, Gabrielle decided to stay in her room. She paced around until the soles of her feet went numb. The two arrows were placed on the desk, which she eyed as she walked continuously. The odd note was settled in between the shafts. As she secluded herself so she could be alone with her thoughts, she tried to comprehend what the message might mean.</p>
<p>It was a Latin phrase. That much she knew, but she also knew that Xena wouldn't dare allow Romans to live here. Although just because she doesn't allow it doesn't mean that stopped Romans from waltzing right into her territory.</p>
<p>The message was more than strange, especially since she couldn't translate it well, or maybe that was the idea. It wasn't supposed to translate well at all. It had another meaning to it, but for the life of her, Gabrielle couldn't understand why anyone would send a message to Xena talking about apples.</p>
<p>Gabrielle marched over to the desk, slammed her palms down, and glared at the message. She guessed that this little note wasn't supposed to be found. Xena was too preoccupied with whatever emotions were swimming around in her head to notice the flying arrows. Gabrielle didn't think that Xena would bother to sift through the arrows anyway.</p>
<p>"I can't take this anymore." She grabbed the note and arrows, charging out of the room.</p>
<p>Trailing down the hallway, she abruptly stopped when she saw Erva sprinting towards Xena's room. Gabrielle crouched down, peering from above, watching Erva frantically knocking on the door. Scooting back into the shadows, Gabrielle crawled over to one of the balconies, wrapping her fingers around the stair rails.</p>
<p>Xena opened her door and was met with Erva expressing herself with animated hand motions, pointing towards the entrance. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, trying to listen to their conversation.</p>
<p>"What do you mean she's <em>gone</em>?" asked Xena.</p>
<p>"She left the villa. Lagash tried to follow her, but he lost her in the crowd. I'm not even sure if she's in Abydos anymore."</p>
<p>Xena rubbed her forehead, releasing a sigh of frustration. "Those idiots," she mumbled. "She couldn't have gone very far. Have a few men search for her."</p>
<p>Erva nodded.</p>
<p>"And what about…" Xena paused, lifting her head to the second floor. Raising an eyebrow, she leaned forward, seeing a shadow.</p>
<p>Gabrielle held her breath and scooted backward as quietly as possible until her back hit against the wall. Clutching the arrows to her chest, she waited and hoped that she would hear the two women below talking again. The longest few seconds passed, and then she heard footsteps drifting further away, and then she sighed under her breath.</p>
<p>She crawled on all fours to eavesdrop some more and saw Erva grab hold of Xena's upper arm, whispering into her ear. Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, bringing her eyebrows together as she watched the two in such close proximity. Their bodies were practically touching. Moments later, Erva disappeared, leaving the open space. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, then carefully eyed Xena to see her reaction.</p>
<p><em>You appear to be distracted, Xena</em>. Whoever she and Erva were talking about was obviously somebody important. Could they be talking about Eylül Bastillia? That woman seemed to annoy both Xena and Erva so that probably wasn't the mystery person. But if not Eylül, then who could they be talking about?</p>
<p>It was too late now. Gabrielle couldn't ask because then her eavesdropping would be exposed. Either way, noting the furrowed brows, hushed tones, and fidgety hands, Xena was unnerved and even…a little concerned? Oh, it's someone you <em>care</em> about, the blonde gathered.</p>
<p>Several minutes of lingering on the balcony passed, and Gabrielle decided to leave the arrows behind. She tucked the note into her blouse then skipped down the stairs, fixing her collar. Creeping on the first floor, the door leading into Xena's room was left ajar. She looked around, then peeked inside.</p>
<p>Her mouth parted, witnessing Xena slipping the blouse she wore over her head. She stared longer than she would've liked. She clapped a hand over her mouth. There, the arrow wound on Xena's shoulder blade was far worse than she led on. Now, she was the frozen one, watching and spying from afar, just as Erva mentioned earlier today.</p>
<p>She wouldn't have thought, but Xena was framed a lot smaller beneath her clothes. Gabrielle just figured that was due to the poor diet that woman had. Who eats <em>only</em> bread and fruit every day? Nobody can live off of that forever.</p>
<p>As much as she wanted to disappear and go hide in her room, she couldn't stand by and allow that wound to fester. Gabrielle pushed the door open, alarming Xena. She stepped inside, and with a foot forward, she paused.</p>
<p>Xena looked over her shoulder, holding the blouse over her breasts. Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>"What are you doing in here?" she asked, mildly annoyed.</p>
<p>"Your wound…" Gabrielle uttered, "it looks terrible. Can I…"</p>
<p>Xena closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts, then sat on the bed, pulling her long hair over her shoulder. Without responding, she looked back at Gabrielle, signaling her to come over. Smiling, the blonde rushed over, inspecting the wound.</p>
<p>"Erva did a bad job at cleaning this."</p>
<p>"It isn't her fault," Xena snapped back.</p>
<p>Gabrielle detected a defensive tone and backed away slowly to retrieve some cloth and water. She dabbed the fabric into the water and gently touched the wound, making Xena flinch slightly.</p>
<p>"Sorry," she mumbled. "You…care about Erva a lot, I can tell," she said, waiting for a response but received nothing but silence. "And she <em>definitely</em> cares about you. You two must have gone through a lot together."</p>
<p>Xena rolled her eyes, clenching her fingers into her palm.</p>
<p>"How long have you known her? Ten years? Fifteen? Twenty?"</p>
<p>"Gabrielle!" she hissed. "I don't want to talk about Erva right now."</p>
<p>The blonde bit her lip and squeezed out the excess water into the bowl. "You know, I told you that I was going to ask you a lot of questions. I'm trying to figure out who you are, but you seem to revert to hiding every time I ask a question."</p>
<p>"Maybe it's best if you don't know who I really am," she said under her breath.</p>
<p>Gabrielle drew her eyebrows together. "Why am I here?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You want me to stay, yet you're annoyed when I am around you. You don't want to kill me, obviously, because you would have already. Oh, and I said I wanted to help find the assassin, but you <em>killed</em> him. But, there's one more thing; you still have people who want to kill you. Why does everyone want to murder you?"</p>
<p>Xena reached over her shoulder, grabbing the talkative blonde's wrist, and twisted her body around.</p>
<p>"I…offered your freedom."</p>
<p>Gabrielle snorted. "I am <em>stuck</em> on a mountain. I don't call that freedom. You can't talk about freedom if you aren't free yourself, Xena."</p>
<p>"I <em>can't</em> leave! Why don't you understand that?"</p>
<p>"Why?" Gabrielle spat. "Why, Xena? What happened that made you so afraid to leave your home?" <em>Or more like, what did you do</em>.</p>
<p>The two locked eyes with one another until Gabrielle broke the gaze. She sighed, and the fingers around her wrist loosened their grip. She tried a different approach—a softer approach this time around.</p>
<p>"Why'd you freeze outside today?" she stared into the faltering blue eyes. <em>Do you have a death wish, Xena?</em></p>
<p>She pulled the note from beneath her blouse and presented it to Xena. She waited for a moment, witnessing Xena stare at the message blankly, unsure of how to proceed. <em>You have nothing to say, do you? Because you can't read it</em>. This was almost painful to watch, and slowly there was anger boiling beneath the surface of her eyes.</p>
<p>"<em>Malum discordiae</em>," she finally spoke. "I found it in one of the arrow shafts. It's a Latin phrase."</p>
<p>"I <em>know</em> it's Latin," Xena quickly said. "It means something small can turn into something large if not solved."</p>
<p>Simple definition coming from a complicated woman. Gabrielle nodded, now understanding that she got the meaning all wrong. This message wasn't about apples at all, and it looked to be that Xena was just as intelligent as Gabrielle initially thought. Reading was just one weakness that she had, but Gabrielle could tell that it bothered her a lot, given her expressive face.</p>
<p>"Does this mean anything to you at all?"</p>
<p>Xena shifted, holding the blouse to her bare chest, "I've never heard that phrase used around me before in my life."</p>
<p>Gabrielle frowned, licked her lips, then slipped the note into her blouse. She stepped closer, and Xena scooted backward on the bed. "I just want to dress the wound. Turn around," she ordered. "Please."</p>
<p>She was met with more resistance, and she grunted, becoming frustrated with this hot and cold game. She spun around to grab the wet cloth and, mere inches away, almost bumped into Erva. Gabrielle's jaw tightened, and she glanced back at Xena, who turned her cheek.</p>
<p>Beyond irritated, Gabrielle shoved the wet cloth into Erva's chest and stormed out of the bedroom. Erva grimaced, surprised by the dramatic exit, then threw the damp cloth onto Xena's lap.</p>
<p>"What a sight to see," said Erva, "I walk in here and find you with half your clothing on."</p>
<p>Xena sighed, "I was changing, and she walked in."</p>
<p>"You didn't think to dress yourself afterward?"</p>
<p>"Did you send scouts to Abydos?" Xena quickly changed subjects. She was met with a curt nod. "And…Xian? Where is he?"</p>
<p>Erva inhaled deeply. "He's still in Abydos."</p>
<p>Xena tapped her fingers on her chest. "And she just…up and left?"</p>
<p>Outside the room, Gabrielle listened in on the conversation. Their voices tethered off and became subtle whispers after a while. She slipped away, walking down the hallway, looking over her shoulder. Perplexed by the nature of the conversation she overheard, she rubbed her chin as she trailed up the stairs.</p>
<p>Erva has many roles, Gabrielle gathered. She is a soldier, a maid, and a confidant, but she is a protector most of all. <em>She continuously protects Xena, and that meant protecting her from me</em>.</p>
<p>"Who is Xian?" she thought aloud.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Docking at the port, Varinia stepped onto the ship's deck, thankful to breathe fresh air. She wasn't used to trailing across seas to any destination, and now she knew that ship travel was not for her. Throughout the entire two day journey, she was horribly ill, barely able to keep water down. She was anxious to get off the ship and maneuvered her way through the men unloading cargo, walking down the ramp.</p>
<p>As if living in a new place was daunting enough, she was in another new place without anyone to guide her. Before, she had Evander with her at all times, but given how distant he was lately, she felt alone even when he was in the same room as her. As her boots met soil, at last, she felt more relieved and at ease, physically and mentally.</p>
<p>She flipped the veil over her hair and looked around the area. There weren't any women here, which wasn't too much of an issue for her. She was used to being surrounded by men, but she never grew accustomed to the stares. As she turned around herself, she spotted a ship that just docked. She recognized the design to be Roman, which she thought odd.</p>
<p>If she recalled correctly, Xena didn't like Romans, and she wouldn't allow a Roman ship to dock here unless it was for a good reason. Varinia made her way through the crowd of men, heading towards the Roman ship.</p>
<p>"Girl!"</p>
<p>She growled, turning around, knowing who exactly was calling to her. She marched back to the sailor who kindly allowed her onboard.</p>
<p>"Yes?" she politely replied.</p>
<p>He held out his hand, and Varinia rolled her eyes, paying him the rest of the coin she promised him once they reached land. He tucked the small pouch into his belt, and she began to hurry off.</p>
<p>"Wait a sec!"</p>
<p>"What is it <em>now</em>?" she barked.</p>
<p>He smiled and hopped off the ramp. "I <em>allowed</em> you to come aboard, but I told you that you need to talk to my superior. It's not every day that I transport women like yourself."</p>
<p>Varinia nodded. She wondered what exactly this ship carried, but she didn't care enough to ask. Impatiently, she crossed her slender arms over her chest.</p>
<p>"And where is this <em>superior</em> of yours?"</p>
<p>He looked out into the crowd and pointed above a few heads. "There she is."</p>
<p>"<em>She</em>?" she whispered, whipping her head around.</p>
<p>Rising to her toes, she put a hand over her eyes to block the beaming sunlight, and finally, she spotted the only other woman in the area. She wore a black headdress lined with beads along her forehead and a cotton black and red dress to match. Varinia cinched her eyebrows together, waiting and watching curiously as a path was made for this woman.</p>
<p>As this so-called superior approached, Varinia was taken aback by how intimidating this woman's vibe came off. She was completely ignored as the woman stepped in front of her to speak with the sailor.</p>
<p>"Is this the last ship?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Bastillia. I should let you know that this young lady was on the ship. She was traveling from Abydos."</p>
<p>Eylül turned, finally acknowledging Varinia. She scanned her attire and approached, immediately causing Varinia to take a step backward.</p>
<p>"A traveler from Abydos," she mused. "And why would you want to leave Abydos? It's a great place to live."</p>
<p>"I…I need to find someone."</p>
<p>Eylül grinned. "You really shouldn't be traveling all by yourself. This is a very dangerous area."</p>
<p>"It doesn't look so dangerous to me," Varinia innocently said.</p>
<p>Eylül chuckled softly. "You are obviously not from here, but maybe I can help you. Who are you looking for?"</p>
<p>"Xena…"</p>
<p>"The Edirne Conqueror?" she asked, and Varinia nodded. Eylül's nose scrunched, eyeing the sailor. "You traveled all the way from Abydos to speak to <em>her</em>?" she clarified, and Varinia stared wide-eyed. "I'll have you know that Edirne is miles from this port, girl. It would take you a day at least to walk there."</p>
<p>Right then and there, apparent defeat crossed Varinia's face.</p>
<p>Bastillia sighed and grabbed Varinia's arm. "But I do <em>happen</em> to live in Edirne. I could take you there, but I'm not leaving for another couple of days."</p>
<p>More disappointment loomed.</p>
<p>"Alright, thank you for offering to help."</p>
<p>"But I must also tell you, Xena most likely won't talk to you. She doesn't come out of her home."</p>
<p>Varinia frowned upon hearing that. This certainly wasn't true as she met Xena in Rome, but she kept that to herself. She couldn't trust anyone here, and she didn't know this woman at all. Her eyes drifted to the Roman ship, which was now fully docked at the port, and men began to unload mass amounts of crates.</p>
<p>"You will need new clothes. You can't wear <em>that</em> in Edirne."</p>
<p>Varinia peered down at her dress and suddenly felt self-conscious of her appearance. Taken by this woman's forceful hand, she was brisked away from the dock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One Bastillia, Two Bastillia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just getting all the ducks in a row for the upcoming chapters...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>A gentle breeze swooshed into the room, and Gabrielle shuddered and reached for the blanket to cover herself with. Turning over onto her back, she rolled over onto her stomach and released a breathy exhale. Finally, finding a comfortable position, her body relaxed into the mattress with her cheek pressed against the pillow. Just as she was drifting off to sleep once more, she felt another gust of cold air against her body.</p>
<p>Groaning, her eyes fluttered open, barely awake. The sun hardly shined in this area, and apparently, it wasn't supposed to at this time of year. Gabrielle longed to see the world's mountainous regions since Rome was so flat, but now, she regretted it. The mountains were cold. And it wasn't <em>just</em> the terrain that was cold in this area.</p>
<p>As her eyes adjusted to the sliver of light in the room, she sat up and screeched. Erva was standing over her beside the bed and looking quite menacing too. Gabrielle curled up under the blanket and brought it just beneath her chin. Her cheeks turned a bright rose-red once she realized she wasn't appropriately dressed for company, and definitely not for this weather either.</p>
<p>"How…" Gabrielle's heart raced, "how long have you been standing there?"</p>
<p>"Get dressed. We're leaving."</p>
<p>Gabrielle sat up, raking her bangs into her hairline. "Leaving? Like, leaving this room, or leaving the villa?"</p>
<p>Erva chewed on her inner cheek. "Xena decided it isn't safe to stay here. We're going to another villa on the other side of the city."</p>
<p>Gabrielle wondered just how many secret places Xena had in Edirne, or anywhere in the Steppe province for that matter. But she wasn't going to argue. She had been dying to leave this villa for the last couple of weeks, and all it took was a couple of deadly arrows to convince Xena to do just that. Relocating also meant that Xena was leaving her home, which was a huge step for her. Although Gabrielle reminded herself that this wasn't the first time Xena left her home.</p>
<p>"I…just need a few moments to gather my things," Gabrielle remained in bed, hesitant to get up while the tall warrior gawked at her. "Um, when are we leaving?"</p>
<p>"Now."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After scurrying to put on some clothes and look somewhat decent, Gabrielle raced down the hallway towards the stairs. Her hair disheveled, and cloak barely hanging on her left shoulder, she would say that she looked like a disaster. She barely had time to lace her boots, but given that Erva was so insistent on leaving right away, she had no choice but to hurry.</p>
<p>She cursed herself for being so clumsy lately. The mercenary life was not for her. She knew that long ago, but after what she'd been through in Edirne, her lack of self-awareness was really bugging her. Gabrielle dropped her satchel, and she groaned. Snatching it up off the floor, she continued to the stairs and heard hushed voices below.</p>
<p>Out of breath, she kept her distance in the shadows and watched Erva and Xena interacting with one another. Erva had many titles, and she had many tasks, but as the pair of jade eyes observed from the balcony, there was a bit of softness that had never been seen before. Gabrielle drew her eyebrows inward as she watched Erva's fingers gently caress Xena's neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>The jade eyes enlarged and a solid knot formed in Gabrielle's stomach. She grabbed hold of the balustrade and dug her fingernails into the wood. The longer she watched the interaction, the warmer her body felt. Her cheeks radiated, almost embarrassed, or maybe even enraged, watching the two so close together like that. Erva, you are more than a warrior and a handmaid—so much more than that.</p>
<p>Xena pulled away abruptly, almost irritated, "stop it," she whispered.</p>
<p>Erva's hand slid down the conqueror's arm. She couldn't even maintain eye contact with her anymore. Xena refused to stare at her and gave her the cold shoulder, quite literally.</p>
<p>"I can scout ahead to make sure nobody sees us," said Erva, softly.</p>
<p>"That won't be necessary," Xena slipped her fur gloves on and turned to meet the doe eyes. "I will be fine."</p>
<p>As Erva was about to speak openly, she looked over her shoulder at the footsteps descending down the stairs. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde and took a distancing step away from Xena. Immediately, she shut herself down and remained her usual stoic self in front of, whom she thought, was a most unwanted guest.</p>
<p>Gabrielle approached and instantly saw a smile on Xena's lips. She returned the gesture but did notice how quickly Erva stepped away. It was evident that she was stomping all over Erva's domain in <em>every</em> way possible.</p>
<p>"I hear we're leaving the villa," she said, eyeing Erva. "I hope you bandaged up those wounds pretty good. I could take a look before we get going?"</p>
<p>Erva's frown developed as more words were spewed from the blonde's lips.</p>
<p>Xena's gaze lowered to the floor, hiding the grin she held, and then looked at the entrance with the doors wide open, ready for the escape.</p>
<p>"I hope you're skilled in riding a horse, Gabrielle."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yunus' shop was becoming his second home. Evander did enjoy the work that he was given, and he learned a lot about bowmaking and loved carving. But he'd been gone for five days now, and he could only imagine how upset Varinia was right now. They were both in an unfamiliar place, just trying to acclimate, and here he was, leaving the woman he claimed to care so much about, alone.</p>
<p>Instead of finishing the last bow that he promised to make, he opted to leave early and head back to the villa. He was somewhat grateful for the funds provided for both him and Varinia, even though he hated where the funds came from. Evander finished cleaning his station and grabbed his bag to head out.</p>
<p>He said his goodbyes to Yunus and mentioned he would return soon, but probably not too soon. He was already facing a rough road ahead by confronting Varinia. He never realized how angry she could get because he never had the chance to upset her, but he figured this was the day. She was going to be furious. He could see it now—those fiery green eyes that could light up an entire empty field of wheat.</p>
<p>Evander wasn't looking forward to that. He felt like a huge disappointment, but he couldn't sit in a villa all day long while Xena kept funding his existence.</p>
<p>Walking through the streets, he pulled out the earrings he kept for Varinia in his pocket. He smiled, tracing his fingers on sapphires. Distracted from his surroundings, he didn't even sense the person walking up behind him. A hand grasped his shoulder, and he spun around, ready to swing a heavy fist at the lurker.</p>
<p>Evander paused, realizing it was the same man who bought the jewelry and stopped by Yunus' shop from time to time. The peacock man is what Evander called him. He clenched his fingers around the earrings, which the man noticed.</p>
<p>"I see you haven't given your lady the gift."</p>
<p>Evander tucked the earrings into his pocket. "Are you following me?"</p>
<p>"I live in the area and recognized you, but I see you don't…remember me?"</p>
<p>Evander turned and kept walking ahead. He heard footsteps trailing behind him. "I remember you."</p>
<p>Being in an unfamiliar place was unnerving all on its own, but to have this stranger follow him in different parts of the city was unsettling. Evander had seen this man not once, but four times now. He didn't know if this man had any idea that he worked at the carpentry shop, but if he did, then that might explain the shadowing and unexplained coincidences.</p>
<p>"You know, I've lived here for a long time, and I've never seen you around here."</p>
<p>Evander sneered, "imagine that. A city of thousands, and <em>I'm</em> the odd one out."</p>
<p>"I know everybody here."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Evander met the man's cold brown eyes. "Do you <em>own</em> the city?" he said jokingly.</p>
<p>"I own the port."</p>
<p>Evander halted, gawking at the man. He wasn't sure if this stranger was serious or not. He knew that Xena owned this city, but apparently, this man was indeed earnest by the look he was given. The hair stuck up like needles on the back of Evander's neck. This information gave him the inclination to keep all pertinent details of his life a secret. This man was more than curious, which irked Evander.</p>
<p>Stumped for words, the stranger laughed, and Evander nervously smiled, losing sight of the imminent joke that he must've missed. This man was very charming, but not charming in the way that politicians are. No, he was charming like a master of crafty trickery. Evander knew his type all too well. He is this man, or he used to be back in Rome.</p>
<p>"Soner," he extended his hand to shake. "Soner Bastillia."</p>
<p>Evander shook the hand and hesitated. A chill traveled up his spine as he locked eyes with Soner. This is the part where names are to be exchanged, and Evander was too focused on the fact that he had a gut feeling not to trust this man.</p>
<p>"And you are?" asked Soner.</p>
<p>His fingers slid out from the hold, and Evander's hand came to rest on the jewelry in his pant pocket. He wasn't known here. He wasn't a mercenary anymore, as Varinia kept reminding him. He wasn't the boy who was raised by Romans. He was someone different here—someone new.</p>
<p>"Xian."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Traveling the backroads of Edirne, Gabrielle recognized many of the trees in this area. She recalled passing through this area once before a couple of weeks ago. At first, she thought she imagined it since most of these areas looked the same, but she remembered a particular set of arched trees. It was a man-made archway, specific to travelers passing through. This area undoubtedly must've been a pathway designed for these types of journeys led by Xena if she ever left her home, that is.</p>
<p>It was mid-morning now, and they finally arrived at their destination. Gabrielle steered the horse and flipped the hood off her head, and frowned. Now, she knew exactly where she was. This was the exact villa that she was given to stay in when she first arrived.</p>
<p>She wanted to mention it but thought it was best to keep quiet. As she stepped off the horse, she handed the reins to a soldier and peered back at Erva, who was helping Xena. Gabrielle arched an eyebrow and set a hand on her hip, watching the two. Surely, Xena could get off her own steed. She didn't <em>need</em> help, but there Erva was, assisting when it was unneeded.</p>
<p>Xena took off her gloves and walked over to the villa, smiling at the blonde artist. "First time riding a horse?"</p>
<p>"I've ridden <em>plenty</em> of times," Gabrielle scoffed with a shy smile.</p>
<p>"Could've fooled me."</p>
<p>Gabrielle's mouth pursed, falling short of words. She stood as Xena brushed by her, heading into the villa with the soldiers following her. She let out an audible scuff of a snort and looked over her shoulder with a smile staining her face.</p>
<p>A loud thud by her boot caused Gabrielle to jump. She spun around and looked up at Erva, who had the most horrid scorn she'd ever seen. Her eyes drifted to the bags on the ground and then looked at Erva questionably.</p>
<p>"You can take those upstairs to Xena's room. Your room is on the first floor."</p>
<p>Gabrielle swiped her tongue over her top teeth and smirked. "My room is on the <em>second</em> floor. This is the villa that Xena gave me when I first got here."</p>
<p>Erva smiled, "and <em>now</em> you'll be on the first floor."</p>
<p>Keeping her opinions to herself, Gabrielle bit her tongue and grabbed the bags, flinging the straps over her shoulders. Allowing Erva to pass first, she turned around herself, scanning the area, highly alert of anyone that could be watching. Once finished surveying, she walked up the stairs and noticed the soldiers had disappeared. For such tall large men, she wondered how quickly they were able to disperse.</p>
<p>Since she had been here before, she knew the area better than she realized. She had time to walk in every room of this villa and memorized the layout on the second day since she arrived. Climbing the stairs, she knew there to be five bedrooms upstairs and three downstairs. It wasn't a small place, by all means.</p>
<p>Gabrielle saw a door open and knew that was Xena's room. Smiling, she kept her pace down the hallway and then stopped halfway passing a door left ajar. She leaned back and saw Erva laying her clothes out onto the bed and grimaced.</p>
<p>She kicked the door open, alarming Erva. Out of <em>all</em> rooms, it had to be the one across from Gabrielle's now <em>old</em> room.</p>
<p>"Xena's room is down the hall," Erva stated.</p>
<p>"There are five bedrooms up here, yet I'm staying downstairs."</p>
<p>"It's for safety reasons."</p>
<p>Gabrielle nodded, glancing around the room. "Uh-huh. I'll just go take these to the room then."</p>
<hr/>
<p>This was better than living in the mountains' secluded villa, but it was nearly impossible to talk to Xena with her shadow always around her. This was going to be more challenging than Gabrielle thought. It was obvious that Erva had hard feelings towards Gabrielle since her arrival, but now it was obvious that others may have noticed.</p>
<p>Sitting on one of the sofas downstairs, she watched Erva writing a lengthy letter. The last time she tried to spy on Erva, it didn't go so well, and she ended up being shutdown. Gabrielle knew better than to disturb the woman again, but she didn't see it necessary to spend all day in this house, considering they were closer to civilization. Although Erva was right about one thing. This was dangerous for Xena to be so close to the public.</p>
<p>And Gabrielle kept asking herself, 'why?'</p>
<p>She wasn't going to get any straight answers from Erva. There were many keys to unlock that box. But it was also like pulling needles out of a pin cushion to get Xena to say things at times. These women were impossible, stubborn, and very dependent on each other.</p>
<p><em>Dependent</em>. Yes. Gabrielle nodded her head, contemplating silently. These two were so reliant on one another that neither one could function by themselves. And Erva hated sharing Xena. Gabrielle thought of the apprentice that Xena had—the apprentice she killed—and if Erva treated Gölge the same way.</p>
<p>Only one way to find out. Gabrielle got off the sofa, disturbing Erva's concentration. She darted up the stairs, and Erva looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes, then continued to write. Dipping the quill into the inkwell, something caught her gaze outside. Erva stared at two soldiers talking in front of the villa. A note was passed between them, and Erva observed the two soldiers disperse in two different directions.</p>
<p>She set down the pen and walked over to the window, peeking out from behind the curtain, following the two paths the soldiers took. Descending into the shadows, she grabbed her cloak and went out the back of the villa, flipping the hood over her head, and briskly walked through the woods.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Xena had left her door open, and Gabrielle stepped right in without announcing herself. Xena, sitting on the bed, organized her clothes for the next few days. Gabrielle noticed a basin full of bloody bandages soaking in warm water.</p>
<p>"Do you need your wounds rebandaged?"</p>
<p>Xena smiled, "Erva bandaged them for me, but thank you."</p>
<p>Gabrielle rolled her eyes and sat down on the end of the bed. She brought up a few times that she was not liked by Erva, but this didn't seem like much of a concern to Xena at all. This made Gabrielle contain herself from mentioning Erva because each time she did, Xena became a bit annoyed, almost as if a nerve was struck.</p>
<p>"Was this your plan all along?"</p>
<p>Xena crinkled her eyebrows. "I don't follow what you mean."</p>
<p>"Well, you gave me this villa when I first got here, and now you decided to stay here because you feel <em>unsafe</em> in your home. Was this your plan from the beginning? Luring me to your home, and now… we're here," Gabrielle looked around the bedroom. "Right back where we started."</p>
<p>Xena lowered her eyes, folding a pair of pants. "You give me too much credit, Gabrielle. I don't always know what comes next. I can't predict the future."</p>
<p>"You aren't worried about anyone finding you here?"</p>
<p>"Does it matter where I go? I'm a target in my own home. It doesn't make a difference if I'm here, in the mountains or in Rome. They will find me."</p>
<p>Gabrielle nodded, running her fingers on the bedspread. "And who is '<em>they'</em> exactly?" she inquired, noting the fidgety fingers opposite her. "That Latin phrase on that note—you recognize it. You told me you didn't, but you know exactly where that came from, don't you?"</p>
<p>Xena exhaled through her nostrils, refusing to lock eyes with the artist.</p>
<p>Gabrielle inched closer, allowing her hand to rest on Xena's forearm. "Don't you?"</p>
<p>Gradually, Xena retracted her arm, pulling it close to her chest. Gabrielle swallowed and slipped her hand back into her lap, waiting for an answer. The silence was all she needed. She didn't need a vocalization. Xena <em>knew</em>.</p>
<p>"I…I want to help you, Xena, but I can't help you if you don't talk to me," she leaned over, trying to look into Xena's distant eyes fixated on the floor rug. "I know you think you're alone, but you're not. I know you probably feel like you're a prisoner in your own land. You don't trust anybody, I get that, but <em>you</em> are the one who brought me here. <em>You</em> sought me out. And now that I'm here…you…" she paused.</p>
<p>Sighing deeply, Gabrielle added, "I don't know what you want from me."</p>
<p>Irritated by the one-sided conversation, just as she expected, Gabrielle got off the bed and walked to the doors to leave.</p>
<p>"Wait."</p>
<p>Gabrielle smiled, turned, and sat back down on the bed. This time, she decided to be more patient, but her patience wore thin.</p>
<p>Xena was finally able to make eye contact. "Nero invaded a few of my territories a while back. There were a group of Romans who lived in Edirne. They spied on me and tried to kill me several times," she began, and Gabrielle listened intently. "I found the group and…executed them all before I went to Rome."</p>
<p>That's a start, thought Gabrielle. "And does this also correlate with the Latin phrase I found?"</p>
<p>Xena nodded her head slowly.</p>
<p>"Well, obviously, you didn't get rid of all of them," Gabrielle tapped her chin. "And whoever shot those arrows knows what you look like. They weren't trying to kill you. They <em>want</em> you to find them," she smiled, proud that she was able to come up with a logical reason for this mess.</p>
<p>But there was more. Gabrielle knew not to push her luck and try to pry more out of Xena. That needed to come from within, and she learned quickly that she couldn't <em>make</em> Xena do anything.</p>
<p>"But now that you left your home, won't they be searching the city for you?"</p>
<p>Xena smirked, "that's kind of the point, Gabrielle."</p>
<p>"Ah," she understood everything now. <em>You are so good at this, Xena</em>. "I can see why people fear you."</p>
<p>At that, the smile wiped clear from the conqueror's face, embracing the inevitable insult that was to come. She almost didn't want to hear what Gabrielle was about to say.</p>
<p>"You lure them in and trap them."</p>
<p>Xena's eyes flashed a look of discontent. "I…hope you don't think that's what I did to <em>you</em>," she said meekly, almost apologetically. "I don't want you to feel like you're…<em>trapped</em>."</p>
<p>This may have been the first time that Gabrielle had heard some empathy come from this woman. Slowly, she could see the wall breaking down, although it was more like a tiny pebble. Gabrielle took anything she could get at this point. A pebble of empathy was better than talking to a brick wall more than half the time. Now, Erva was another wall to tackle all on its own. Another time, she thought.</p>
<p>"You gave me the option to leave, and I haven't. That says something, right?" Gabrielle hinted with a warm smile. "Although I get the feeling that you never wanted me to leave in the first place."</p>
<p>Xena's face chalked, and her throat closed up, all while staring into the confident green eyes before her.</p>
<p>"You won't say it, but you don't like to be alone."</p>
<p>Xena arched a brow and retorted, "and how could you possibly know what I'm thinking?"</p>
<p>"Actions speak louder than words," Gabrielle said with a shrug of her shoulder. "Besides, you live on a mountain like some succubus."</p>
<p>"Succubus?" Xena's mouth gaped. "You are aware of what a succubus is, right?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle's smile enlarged. "I'm familiar with the lore."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Evander spent more than half his day trying to get rid of Soner Bastillia. He explicitly avoiding going back to his villa since he didn't trust this man. He didn't want Soner knowing where he lived, and he especially didn't want him to know about Varinia. She had already been through so much in the last few months.</p>
<p>As evening approached, Evander was finally able to safely walk to his home. Before entering, he took the jewelry out from his pocket, glaring at the sapphire earrings. He wanted to give this to Varinia, but now that he looked at it, the only person he thought of was Soner. The jewelry wasn't bought. It was given to him by another man's hand. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.</p>
<p>He tucked the earrings back into his pocket and reached for the handle. The door creaked open, and he frowned, remembering to tell Varinia to always lock the doors while he was away. Evander stepped inside the dark villa. No candles were lit, which was odd. Everything was as he left it days ago.</p>
<p>He pulled out a knife hidden in his boot and walked around the eerily quiet house. He saw the chest open on the table in the next room, and several bags of coin were missing. Instantly, he thought that someone might've come in here and stolen a few things, yet everything was in place. Nothing had been touched—no sign of forced entry anywhere.</p>
<p>"Varinia?" he whispered.</p>
<p>He poked his head inside the bedroom, and the sheets were unkempt. It didn't look like anyone had slept in the bed for days. Worried now, his heart raced, and he ran outside the villa. Breathing heavily, he scanned the area, barely able to see with the limited light he had.</p>
<p>Spotting a few of Xena's men lingering on the opposite side of the street, Evander growled and marched over to the soldiers, who were chatting away. He grabbed one of them by the collar and shoved him into the wall. Citizens passing by began to look their way.</p>
<p>"Where is she?" he spat. "What have you done with her? Answer me!"</p>
<p>The soldier grimaced and contained himself. "We have done nothing with the girl."</p>
<p>Evander pressed the blade to the soldier's throat. "Then where is she? Did Xena take her somewhere? Where is she?"</p>
<p>The free-standing soldier grabbed Evander's shoulder roughly, which he received a whack to the jaw. He rubbed his jaw and firmly grabbed Evander's shoulders, holding him tightly.</p>
<p>"We've done nothing with your girl! She left the villa!"</p>
<p>Evander stopped struggling and lowered the knife to his side. "Left? Wh…where did she go? Why'd she leave? Where…"</p>
<p>The soldier let up on Evander and crossed his arms. "Some of the soldiers are looking for her. We dunno where she went, boy."</p>
<p>Evander sheathed his weapon, glaring at the two men. "I'm not a <em>boy</em>. Does Xena know about this? Does she know that Varinia is missing? You were supposed to be watching her!"</p>
<p>The soldiers snickered. "<em>Who</em> do you think sent out the search party?"</p>
<p>Evander gaped at the men. He wanted to slap himself for even mentioning Xena. He was so bitter at every mention of her name, but here he was, expecting her soldiers to keep watch over Varinia. He said many times that he didn't want Xena's help, and now he was berating her soldiers for not doing their job—the job that he didn't want them to do in the first place.</p>
<p>He had no idea why Varinia would leave, but he had difficulty believing that she would get up one day and desert the area. Evander creased his eyebrows, now faulting Xena for this entire mess. It was her fault that they were in Abydos. Maybe Varinia didn't want to be here anymore, or maybe something really did happen to her, and these soldiers were too incompetent to say otherwise.</p>
<p>"How long has she been gone for?" he asked, simmering his temper.</p>
<p>"Three, four days."</p>
<p>Evander huffed, swiping a finger over his chin. "I want you to tell Xena something for me."</p>
<p>The soldiers chuckled. "We don't speak to her directly. She gives the orders, and Erva carries them out."</p>
<p>"Who is Erva?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Following a soldier in the thick of the woods late at night was not on Erva's agenda. She foolishly came alone without any resources or even a horse to catch a ride back to the villa. She stalked the soldier all night. Not once did he stop, and he walked so casually, which made her question why she followed him in the first place.</p>
<p>But this man had no business leaving the area unattended, and he also had no place roaming around the woods at this time of night. Erva continually scanned the trees to look for anyone who might be watching, but it was just her—her and the soldier. She kept her distance, but she didn't really find it necessary since the young soldier was oblivious to his surroundings. He never thought once to check if someone was following him.</p>
<p>Erva never understood how some of these men were employed by Xena's hand. Some of them were dumb as a box of rocks, but they fought well, and that's all that mattered. After following this soldier for hours, he finally exited the woods and came to another province's border.</p>
<p>Erva hid behind a tree and waited patiently. It appeared that he was waiting for someone. She crouched down and tread cautiously so she could get a better look. Nearly fifteen feet away, she knelt down, hiding behind shrubbery, and kept her eyes just over the hedge.</p>
<p>Moments later, which felt more like an eternity, a man walked down the dirt path, approaching the soldier. There were a couple of other men accompanying the stranger, holding lit torches. Erva raised an eyebrow, mentally taking note of the stranger's attire. He didn't look like he was from Edirne or any Steppe province for that matter.</p>
<p>A note was passed to the stranger, and then the two departed, going their separate ways. Erva hunkered down in the brush. The soldier passed right by her, and she lifted her head over the shrubbery to see the stranger on the dirt path, heading west.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Despite the long journey from the mountains and conversations, or more like altercations, she had with Erva, Gabrielle expected to pass out quickly last night. But that was not the case. She could hardly sleep and woke up earlier than usual.</p>
<p>She exited her room on the first floor and frowned, staring up at the second floor. She entered the large gathering room and saw Erva's parchment and ink where it was left yesterday. Even though she noticed Erva was always here, she hadn't noticed the absence until now. She was more tired than she thought.</p>
<p>Gabrielle sauntered over to the table and looked at the unfinished letter. The sentence wasn't even finished off. Startled by the door opening, she jumped back from the desk. She expected Erva to appear and scold her, but to her surprise, it was one of the soldiers who guarded the villa outside. She closed her tunic over her breasts and stood, waiting for the man to say something.</p>
<p>But he said nothing. She eyed a small message held in his palm and realized he must've been looking for Erva. Apparently, this woman was very popular. What does Xena do if Erva does everything for her?</p>
<p>"Erva…isn't here. Do you need to deliver something?" she asked.</p>
<p>Once again, he was silent.</p>
<p>Gabrielle rubbed the nape of her neck, clearing her throat. "I…can take that to Xena," she held out her hand. "Look, I don't know where Erva is, but I can assure you that Xena won't be pleased if that isn't delivered to her."</p>
<p>He hesitated and then finally relinquished the message. Gabrielle smiled, snatching the note from his hand, and waited for him to leave. Without taking a second to process, Gabrielle ran up the stairs with such tenacity and eagerness to hand-deliver the message. She stopped at the doors, smoothed out her hair, and knocked a few times.</p>
<p>For once, she had Xena cornered. Yesterday's conversation went well, she thought, and she hoped this would encourage Xena to open up more. Only time will tell. At the sound of Xena's soft voice, Gabrielle opened the door, happily inviting herself inside.</p>
<p>Xena, picking at her wound, couldn't hide her amusement as soon as she lay eyes on the blonde's overly chipper expression.</p>
<p>"I was expecting a <em>brunette</em> at the foot of my bed," Xena said, smiling.</p>
<p>Gabrielle's grin faded, but she ignored the playful tone. She came around to the side of the bed, sat down, and held out the message. Xena eyed the parchment, clearly disinterested, and continued picking at her skin.</p>
<p>"Erva handles all incoming messages. You can give that to her."</p>
<p>Gabrielle bit her inner cheek, scooting closer. "She's…a little <em>busy</em>, so I decided to deliver this to you. I think it's important."</p>
<p>She thought to tell Xena that her second in command was missing in action but decided not to. If she mentioned that, then Xena would be distracted completely and worry over Erva. As if she didn't have enough to worry about.</p>
<p>Xena pointed to the bedside table. "You can set it there. I'll get to it later."</p>
<p>"I could read it for you…"</p>
<p>"I said I would get to it later," Xena repeated, and her tone was evident of mild frustration.</p>
<p>Gabrielle's fingers traced the corners of the folded parchment. "The man who delivered this was very insistent. I think it's urgent."</p>
<p>"I don't want to read that right now."</p>
<p>"Don't or <em>can't</em>?"</p>
<p>Xena's gaze transferred from her wound to the blonde sitting across from her.</p>
<p>"What did you say?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hidden in Plain Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Another strange city in another strange place. Varinia learned so much from traveling across the channel towards Edirne. First, she thought of how much different Edirne was from Abydos. For one, everyone looked different here, and it was a landlocked city, which meant there weren't hundreds of merchants everywhere. She had yet to see any type of market since she arrived.</p><p>She hoped later to explore the city some more, but she had one mission: to speak with Xena. If only she could get around the city without sounding like a lost girl. But for now, she stayed in this woman's home, which was very nice. The villa was large, had two floors, several rooms, and plenty of servants. There must have been one on every corner of every hallway.</p><p>Just arriving last night, Varinia was so exhausted she immediately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. In the morning, she was bombarded with several servants that came into her room. She was told to take a bath and wash her hair, although the women insisted on doing it for her, which she didn't object to.</p><p>After the intensity of the morning bathing experience, Varinia walked down the long staircase, wearing a dress that was probably more worth more than a month's earnings back home. She pulled the collar down on her chest and scratched her arms, not accustomed to the long sleeves.</p><p>She paused at the bottom of the stairs, watching several chests being carried from one side of the villa to another. She crinkled her eyebrows and then heard that woman's voice. Oh, her voice. It was so loud, and it was so early.</p><p>Eylül rounded the corner and smiled at the Syrian. "Look at you," she walked around Varinia, inspecting the burgundy dress. "Very nice, and what gorgeous hair you have!"</p><p>Varinia's cheeks tinged pink, and she touched her curls, twisting them around her wrist. Eylül began talking and walking away, and that was Varinia's cue to follow. She sprinted across the villa, trailing behind, and Eylül spun around, bumping into Varinia.</p><p>"Must you be so close?"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Varinia mumbled with a sheepish smile. "Listen, ah, Miss Eylel."</p><p>"It's Eylül."</p><p>Trying to uncinate, Varinia rolled her tongue, "Ey…<em>lool</em>."</p><p>"Eylül," she repeated. Before the girl could speak again, she rolled her eyes, flicking her wrist. "Just never mind. What was it that you were going to say?"</p><p>"I…really appreciate you bringing me to Edirne, but I need to find Xena's home. I would like to speak to her."</p><p>Just then, Bastillia laughed, "she doesn't speak to just anyone. Why do you want to speak to her so badly? Are you related to her?"</p><p>"No…I…"</p><p>"Then you can write her a letter. I'm sure she'll respond to you, or she'll most likely send Erva to speak to you."</p><p>Varinia scrunched her nose with a distorted expression, "Erva? Who is she?"</p><p>"She handles everything for Xena. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Erva is Xena herself. I've never seen or met Xena before, and I've lived in Edirne for most of my life!" she said, turning and walked off, snapping her fingers at the men carrying the chests.</p><p>Varinia tapped her cheek, thinking this entire situation was incredibly odd. She knew that people in Abydos were reluctant to talk about Xena or even say her name, but here this woman said that she'd never even seen Xena before. Varinia didn't know whether to believe Eylül or not. She hadn't known her for very long, and she was smart enough to know not to trust someone she barely knew.</p><p>A couple of men whistled at her, and she took a step back, allowing the men to pass. Varinia, paying no mind to the men or Eylül's voice from afar, watched the heavy chests pass by her. She made her way back to the stairs and then whipped her head around. Her eyes immediately fixated on the emblem on top of the chests.</p><p>She thought she saw things, and then as two more chests were carried by her, she knew she wasn't crazy. She recognized that emblem all too well. It was Roman. That made sense. She thought of the Roman ship that was docked at the port.</p><p>Varinia narrowed her eyes, staring at Bastillia, signing a few papers to relinquish the chests to her. Varinia wiped the scornful expression from her face as soon as Eylül approached. She put on a smile, suddenly very wary.</p><p>"I'd like you to stay for a party I'm hosting next week. I'll take you to buy fabric for a dress."</p><hr/><p>Gabrielle stood in silence for much longer than she wanted to. She held the folded parchment in her hand, turning it around with her fingers, while those piercing blue eyes burned right through her flesh. She could feel beads of sweat dripping down her lower back.</p><p>"You don't have to be embarrassed."</p><p>Xena clicked her nails together and said smoothly, "nobody said I was <em>embarrassed</em>."</p><p>"Well…you're not saying anything, so if you're not embarrassed, then you must be angry." Gabrielle grinned, trying to lighten the mood, which was ultimately failing by the second.</p><p>Suddenly, a question that Gabrielle did not expect was asked.</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>This was it. This was the moment where she could expose Erva. But if she did that, then she'd probably have an even worse relationship with that woman than she did already. And if she kept it a secret, that would just be enabling the entire relationship between them. Or, maybe Xena would get mad at Erva. Any scenario Gabrielle could think of, she was at the back end.</p><p>"It…wasn't hard to figure out," she admitted. "I realized something was off when you wouldn't read any of the messages. Plus, Erva writes <em>everything</em> for you."</p><p>As if to hide, Xena turned her cheek, continuing to pick at her wound.</p><p>Gabrielle approached with caution and sat on the bed. "I can teach you. I taught myself how to read and write when I came to Rome. It's not so hard."</p><p>She inched closer and noticed Xena stop picking at the chest wound.</p><p>"How come Erva didn't teach you?"</p><p>"It was easier for her to do all the work."</p><p>Another unexpected response, and quick too, but Gabrielle was not surprised. Erva did more than wield a sword and clean linens. Xena relies far too much on Erva for every little thing, even when it comes to picking out clothes. This woman is feared by many, but Gabrielle could see right through Xena at times. This woman was probably fearsome when she needed to be, but she probably feared herself most of all.</p><p>"We can read this together," Gabrielle suggested, lifting the message. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>Xena locked eyes, then drifted her gaze to the note. She held her breath when Gabrielle unfolded the letter bit by bit. Something inside her wanted to snatch the note and crumple it up, but she withheld and allowed Gabrielle to read the letter with her, copying the pronunciation exactly. As they went through each letter, Xena recognized what was being said aloud, and the mention of Xian's name struck Gabrielle. There was a twitch in her eye that caught Xena's attention.</p><p>That name again. Gabrielle tried to keep a straight face but knew she failed. Her facial expression gave her away.</p><p>"Is Xian someone you're spying on? Whoever this is lives in Abydos. Is that far from here?"</p><p>Xena finally exhaled the breath she held in. "Abydos is not close by."</p><p>"Is this 'Xian' another spy? Is he trying to kill you too?"</p><p>That wasn't too far from the truth, Xena thought. "He…is someone I keep a close eye on."</p><p>Gabrielle decided to lay that topic to rest, knowing not to push her luck. "That wasn't so bad," she gestured to the reading aloud. "We can do this every day. You'll pick it up quickly!"</p><p>"I've always admired your optimism."</p><hr/><p>Following the soldier all throughout the night was bad enough, but Erva made a choice to follow him back into the common area of the city as well. She contemplated if it was wise to follow the soldier or follow the messenger on the border. If she kept an eye on the soldier, he could possibly send more messages, and that's when she'd trap him. For now, she concluded that it was the best choice of action.</p><p>The soldier walked back into the square, and Erva expected him to return to the villa after the long night he had, but he didn't. He went entirely in the opposite direction and headed further into the market square, where crowds began to form. She was beyond exhausted from walking all night and most of the morning.</p><p>Many of the citizens knew what she looked like and knew her identity. A blessing and a curse. She was as much of a target as Xena was sometimes. Everyone knew that she did Xena's biddings and sent out information. To conceal her face, she flipped the hood of her cloak over her head and weaved in and out of the crowd.</p><p>So oblivious, even still, Erva thought. The young soldier was heading towards a large building that was situated behind a carpet merchant's shop. She squeezed by a group of women eyeing fabric, bumping shoulders with someone. She brushed by, touching the shoulder she brushed by and hurried along.</p><p>Varinia turned around, grabbing her shoulder, and frowned. She searched the crowd to see who bumped into her, but there were so many people here that it could've been anyone. She heard Eylül calling for her, and she whipped her head around, walking towards the table filled with dozens of various fabrics.</p><p>"What's your favorite color?"</p><p>Varinia hummed quietly, scanning the numerous options she could choose from. "I like purple. A lot of women back in…" she stopped herself, "in…<em>Syria</em>, wear purple gowns."</p><p>Eylül mumbled under her breath, picked out a yard of red fabric, and held it up to Varinia's thin frame. "You would look so much better in red. It really brings out your green eyes and the color of your skin."</p><p>"I'm fine with red," Varinia agreed, nodding her head.</p><p>She saw several yards of fabric placed on top of the horse's saddle and instantly regretted ever agreeing to come shopping with this woman. She panicked and put her hand on Bastillia's shoulder.</p><p>"You don't need to buy all of that. I…I don't have enough to pay you back."</p><p>Eylül grinned from ear to ear. "You don't need to repay me. It's a <em>gift</em> from me to you."</p><hr/><p>Erva arrived back at the villa with a sense of urgency. She ran up the stairs, intent on relaying the information she discovered. As she came closer to the bedroom, she heard voices, a bit of laughing from Gabrielle. She grimaced, and took a step closer, and listened at the door. Xena could be heard reciting letters of the Latin alphabet, and Erva's breath hitched.</p><p>She pushed open the door with her boot, and the door slowly creaked open, then the room fell silent. Xena licked her lips and straightened her back, staring at the brunette with unkempt hair and circles beneath her almond eyes.</p><p>"Where have you been?" asked Xena in a flat tone.</p><p>Erva's nostrils flared slightly, and her focus darted to the blonde, who tried her best to shield her face with a weft of locks.</p><p>"I went for a walk."</p><p>Xena scanned the dirty clothes Erva wore and skeptically added, "must have been some <em>walk</em>. Find anything interesting along the way?"</p><p>With a bit of hesitation, she answered, "no. Nothing interesting at all." She cleared her throat, "did any messages come?"</p><p>"Yes," Xena reached for the crumpled parchment beside her thigh. "Xian…is still in Abydos. He works at a carpentry shop."</p><p>Erva's jaw clenched at that, but she watched the nonverbal cues that Xena gave. The narrowing of the eyes, the fidgety fingers, and that was when she knew that Gabrielle had no idea who <em>Xian</em> was. But, she was surprised that Xena allowed this <em>girl</em>, this artist, this mercenary—a poorly skilled one at that—to read the message aloud with no context, yet <em>all</em> the context given at the same time.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Gabrielle, seemingly avoiding eye contact, brushed a strand of hair over her ear. She tapped the quill pen on her knee, anxiously waiting for Erva to stop glaring at her. she could feel those eyes. She didn't need to look. She didn't <em>want</em> to look.</p><p>"I'm going to take a bath," Erva said, then abruptly left the room without closing the door behind her.</p><p>Xena flashed a look at the entrance and then heard the blonde heavily exhale. She positioned her body in a more relaxed stance and smiled softly.</p><p>"We can continue."</p><p>Gabrielle lifted her eyes. "She seemed a little irritated that I'm in here…with <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Erva is hard to please. Anything sets her off. You aren't special," Xena winked. "Can we continue, or have I tired you out?"</p><p>"No, no," Gabrielle eagerly set the parchment on the bed once more. "Now, where were we…"</p><hr/><p>Soner leaned against an apartment building situated across from Yunus' shop. He made his rounds around the city, signing documents from merchants who brought in goods shipped from Edirne and other ports around the provinces. He flipped a coin in the air several times while he kept an eye on the shop. Over the last week, he watched Evander leave the shop and go back to his villa every day. Evander left his home at dawn and left the shop after the sun went down.</p><p>This day was different. Evander was late.</p><p>Bastillia kicked himself off the building and tucked the coin into his pocket. Sauntering over to the carpentry shop, he smiled at the shopkeeper who came out from the back. Yunus organized large pieces of wood and laid out his tools for the day. Already, the area began to crowd with merchants to set up their stations.</p><p>"Morning," Soner greeted.</p><p>Yunus put on a bright smile. "First customer of the day! What can I get for you? Another…special request?"</p><p>Soner chuckled, leaning an elbow on the table. "Nah, no special requests today. Hey, you have a young man that works here, right?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, Evander. He's a great worker. Always shows up on time. Does excellent work. I've never met such a hard-working boy before," Yunus said, sharpening his tools with a stone.</p><p>"<em>Evander</em>, huh," he clicked his tongue against his cheek. That definitely wasn't the name he was told. "Go ahead and put me down for a new holster. My old one doesn't hold enough arrows."</p><p>Yunus gave a curt nod.</p><hr/><p>He got a late start this morning. It was difficult to sleep lately, not knowing where Varinia was, and the thing that disturbed him the most was that she left. She didn't even leave a note for him, which he thought was very strange. Varinia loved communication, yet she up and left without notice. Evander blamed himself for ignoring her since they came to Abydos. He was just trying to occupy himself until they were fit to live on their own.</p><p>And that was the problem. He only thought of himself. He wasn't thinking of her and how she felt. He didn't realize this until a few days after he discovered her escape. Evander wasn't sure where she would go. Varinia didn't know anybody here.</p><p>He had an itch to go to Edirne and ask for Xena's help, but that would require him to take leave at the shop and make the trek across the sea. That could be an option to consider, but that also meant he would have to face Xena again, and he didn't know if he had the strength to do that. Xena's men were just as clueless as he was, which was no help at all.</p><p>Struggling to get out of the villa, Evander finally dressed and grabbed his supplies to head to the shop. He stepped outside, locking the door, and then went on down the road. He stopped as soon as he saw Soner Bastillia chatting with Xena's soldiers. Evander drew his eyebrows together and marched over.</p><p>Soner smiled, turning around, waving his hand. "Good afternoon."</p><p>"Afternoon," Evander eyed the soldiers who were now walking in the opposite direction. "You sure you're not following me?"</p><p>Soner took a step closer. "Are you sure you're not the one who is following <em>me</em>?" he raised an eyebrow. "<em>Evander</em>…"</p><p>The look on his face only made Soner chuckle. Clearly, he was amused by the chalked cheeks of this young man.</p><p>"A man with two names. How fascinating is that, hm?" Soner winked and looked over his shoulder. "Those men don't belong here. They're definitely the Edirne Conqueror's men. What's your connection with them?"</p><p>Evander fumbled, "I…I don't know them. I don't…have a connection. I don't…"</p><p>"Yeah, okay, listen," Soner grabbed Evander's shoulder and pulled him into an alleyway. "I know you saw me pass on the arrow. You know the one? The peacock feather arrow."</p><p>Evander felt his throat numb and sweat droplets forming on his forehead. He couldn't run, and if he did, he might be stalked, or worse, killed. He didn't think he could pretend anymore. This man had been watching him the entire time. Evander immediately cursed himself for being so incompetent. Xena was right. He was not a good mercenary, nor a good spy.</p><p>"So, you got two choices: work for me, or your body ends up at the bottom of the Bosporus."</p><hr/><p>Tonight was the night that had been talked about for weeks. Gabrielle wasn't exactly thrilled about going to a party, and she especially didn't want to attend with Erva. Over the last week, their relationship was very strained. She tried to ignore the side-eyed glares every now and then. The only good thing that happened this week was that she was able to spend ample time with Xena. Alone.</p><p>They went over the alphabet several times this week, and just as Gabrielle suspected, Xena was a quick learner. Xena knew more than she let on. Perhaps, Gabrielle thought, this was due to stubbornness, but then she realized it was because of her constant reliance on Erva's help. This wasn't going to change unless it was pointed out to both of them. Gabrielle didn't want to be more intrusive than she already was. Small steps.</p><p>She was given a gown to wear, which Erva had to take-in quite a bit and hem the bottom of the dress. They went through the plan altogether last night, and Gabrielle would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. This party wasn't just a social event. Erva was going in Xena's place, which meant they were possible targets. From what Gabrielle remembered about Eylül Bastillia, that woman was very wealthy, spoiled, outspoken, and bold. She was almost a carbon copy of Sabina, except more cunning. There was something off about Eylül, but what that was, Gabrielle didn't know yet.</p><p>Gabrielle finished dressing herself and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't feel like herself in this outfit, but she wasn't in a position to argue about clothing, or anything really. She grabbed the black veil she was supposed to wear tonight and a mask. From what the next message said, this party was no ordinary party. Everyone was instructed to wear masks. <em>Great plan, Bastillia.</em></p><p>She sighed, setting the veil over her hair and tucked her hair back into a tight bun that rested on the nape of her neck. She wanted to go over the plan just one last time before they departed. Making her way up the stairs, she mumbled to herself, uncomfortable in the thick gown. She was already sweating, and she hadn't even done any strenuous activity. This was going to be a very long night.</p><p>Just as she was about to open the door, she heard Erva inside Xena's bedroom. She pressed her ear against the door, listening to their conversation.</p><p>"What is so special about her? Why is she staying here?" Erva whispered.</p><p>"I don't understand your attitude with her, Erva. She's done nothing to you."</p><p>Erva huffed, "she's younger than you. She—she doesn't even know you like I do!"</p><p>A long silence passed, then Xena spoke softly, under her breath, "I do care about you, and I appreciate what you do for me. I am not very…good at saying that very often, but I appreciate you."</p><p>"I was there for you when you needed me most! I…I helped you when you were pregnant. I delivered your son!" Erva barked.</p><p>Gabrielle clapped a hand over her mouth as she continued to listen on the other side of the door.</p><p>"I've been with you when you were wounded, sick…" Erva trailed off. "Yet, you open up to that <em>girl,</em> and I can't even get you to talk to me!"</p><p>Xena rubbed her lips together, "you're taking this too personally."</p><p>Gabrielle slowly backed away from the door. She ran and hid behind a wall, and suddenly Erva left the room, stalking down the stairs. Gabrielle stepped out from the shadows and peered over the balcony, digging her nails into the wood railing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bells of September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Taking the back paths behind the thick forests was a bit different than traveling during the day time. Gabrielle didn't like riding a horse at this time of night, mostly since the area was so foreign to her. The company also wasn't pleasing either. Erva ignored her for most of the ride. This was going to be a terrible night, and Gabrielle felt as if she didn't know why she was attending this party in the first place.</p>
<p>Eylül Bastillia had been on Xena's radar for years, so she says. She also owned several ports in the Steppe regions and traded with merchants from around the world. This woman was considerably wealthy, yet she refused to pay her taxes each year. And Xena also let her slide several times.</p>
<p>Gabrielle deduced that this extravagant party-goer was very charming. She had to be a good talker. From the brief conversation Gabrielle had with Eylül, she didn't get any warmth from her in the least. Eylül was very cold and short with her that day. It must've been a bad day.</p>
<p>On the horse, Gabrielle stared at the back of the long veil attached to Erva's headdress. This silence between them began to make her itchy all over. She couldn't help but feel like she was stepping all over Erva's toes. They didn't even have to be in the same room, and Gabrielle could feel the burning dark eyes upon her around every corner.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Gabrielle trotted up ahead, riding leisurely beside her dreary company for the evening. Not even a snide smile or a side-eye from her tonight, she thought.</p>
<p>"I didn't tell Xena that you told me she couldn't read," she tried to make light conversation. "I told her I was the one who figured it out."</p>
<p>Erva gripped the horse's reins and kept her eyes forward, focusing on the dark road ahead.</p>
<p>"I also…didn't tell her that you stepped out," Gabrielle leaned forward, attempting to gauge some reaction. "Where did you go, anyway? You were gone all night."</p>
<p>"I don't need to answer to you," Erva spat.</p>
<p>"But you didn't tell Xena where you went. I covered for you."</p>
<p>Erva halted and steered her horse around. "<em>Nobody</em> asked you to do that."</p>
<p>Gabrielle blinked, fluttering her eyelashes rapidly. Suddenly, her fears of this woman were thoroughly washed from her body, and she wore a scowl evident in the moonlit path.</p>
<p>"What is your problem with me? I haven't done anything to you!" she pointed her finger in Erva's face. "You've been nothing but rude to me ever since I arrived."</p>
<p>She took a moment to calm her nerves before she spoke again, softer this time, she said, "I can see that you and Xena have a special relationship together. You've helped her a lot," she saw the dark eyes opposite hers soften. "And you care about her. I don't want to come in between you two, but you and I need to come to some sort of agreement."</p>
<p>Erva smirked, "<em>agreement</em>? How 'bout you leave Edirne. You don't belong here, Gabrielle. This place isn't for a girl like you." she yanked the reins backward and continued down the dirt path.</p>
<p>Mouth agape, Gabrielle stared at the soldiers behind her, who held torches. They tried to hide their expressions of shock, but even their discipline wasn't enough to hide their true thoughts plain on their faces. Gabrielle growled lowly and trotted forward, riding beside Erva, glaring from the side.</p>
<p>"I'm not a girl, and I'm not leaving."</p>
<p>Erva wore a subtle smile and calmly retorted, "I don't know what kind of woman Xena was portraying in Rome, but there are many things you don't know about her."</p>
<p>This was true, but Gabrielle could see that it was difficult for Xena to express herself, especially when uncomfortable. Erva got one thing right. Xena in Edirne was not the same Xena in Rome. It was odd that Erva brought that up, yet impressive that she could slyly stab into Xena's reputation as a ruler. If only she knew how that would backfire on her like what happened last time, she might have learned her lesson. Apparently not.</p>
<p>"I know enough."</p>
<p>It wasn't a complete lie, Gabrielle told herself.</p>
<p>"Xena is a never-ending labyrinth. You'll never figure her out," Erva whispered, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tonight was by far the most exhilarating night that Varinia had in her entire life. Upon being uplifted from her home in Syria and brought to Rome, she could never experience anything like this. Events and functions were as foreign to her as a nice piece of jewelry or clothing. The dress designed specifically for her was probably worth more than a month's earnings in Rome. The jewelry, borrowed from Eylül's wardrobe, would easily make Roman noblewomen swoon.</p>
<p>It took her more than an hour to leave the guest suite that night before she went downstairs. Already overwhelmed by the clothing, jewelry, and dolled up hair, she didn't expect her heart rate to rise once she saw how many guests flooded the large Bastillia home. Her stomach was swimming as people passed her by like she was a ghost.</p>
<p>Eylül waved over at Varinia and visited with a few of her guests before making her way over. She grabbed a glass of wine and held an elaborate black and gold mask in her other hand. Setting the glass down on a table, she gently placed the mask over Varinia's face and tied it underneath her mass of curls.</p>
<p>"Very gorgeous," she winked, tracing a finger along Varinia's jaw. "Here, this is for you," she lifted the filled glass.</p>
<p>Varinia took a whiff of the wine, and her cheeks soured. "No, thank you. That wine made me violently ill."</p>
<p>The two trickled into the large room where the party was held, and Varinia held her breath, gaping at the filled ballroom. There must've been at least a hundred people here, and she knew none of them. At this moment, she felt like she was a tiny ant in a huge swarm of insects. Their identities were hidden behind their masks, and all women gathered in small groups, cackling and chatting.</p>
<p>While distracted, a plate of food was shoved in her face, and Varinia looked at the variety of finger foods beneath her nose. She took the plate with caution, and a Roman chest caught her eye from afar. Many men swarmed around the chest, blocking her view of what lay inside.</p>
<p>"You should eat something. You're so thin! Did your family not feed you back home?"</p>
<p>Varinia chuckled nervously and lowered the plate. "I'm not very hungry. I'll eat later."</p>
<p>Dismissively, Eylül hooked arms with her, dragging Varinia through the crowded space. She could feel a bit of resistance but grabbed a gaggle of women's attention on the far-left side of the room. The women immediately illuminated at the sight of the party's host.</p>
<p>"This is Varinia. She's from Syria and currently lives in Abydos."</p>
<p>The women whispered, nodding their heads, clearly impressed by the mention of the city. They circled around Varinia, examining her dress, jewelry, all while complimenting her hair, skin, and trim physique.</p>
<p>"Aiyla has family in Abydos. She also has a son who is around your age. I would love for you two to meet," Eylül suggested with a playful smile, encompassing her entire face.</p>
<p>Varinia wagged her head. "Oh, no, no," she waved her hands, "that's a kind…<em>gesture</em>, but I…it's alright." The last thing on her mind was meeting potential suitors, especially from Bastillia's circle of vapid friends.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the home entrance, Erva walked in with Gabrielle by her side, both wearing their masks. Erva immediately scanned the foyer, eyeing all the women and men mingling. Gabrielle looked up at her partner for the evening, who was already drifting away from her. She made the mistake of grabbing Erva's arm.</p>
<p>"We should stick together," she whispered.</p>
<p>Erva yanked her arm away. "We do things <em>my</em> way. You follow what I say and nothing more. Look for anything suspicious. Eylül knows a lot of people. There might be people here from Rome."</p>
<p>"Rome?" Gabrielle radiated from within. This is why she's here. More Romans. "What exactly am I supposed to look for? I really think we should stay together."</p>
<p>"You used to be a mercenary. I'm sure you retained <em>some</em> useful skills," Erva couldn't even hide the sneer on her lips. "We'll meet up back here halfway through the party."</p>
<p>This wasn't the way she wanted to start the evening. From when they left the villa, Erva was resistant and silent. Gabrielle shouldn't have started any conversation with this woman, but she knew if she didn't, then the ride towards the Bastillia home would be long and painful. She didn't know what was worse; being at a party with Erva or overthinking what she said about Xena's haunting past. It was extremely difficult to focus, but she had to.</p>
<p>Weaving in between groups of people, Gabrielle overheard conversations. Some were not to be repeated, and some made her ears burn with second-hand embarrassment. Coming full circle around the right side of the ballroom, a whisper of Xena's name trickled in. Gabrielle whipped her head around, trying to pinpoint who mentioned Xena's name. Too many people here. Too many masks. Everyone was hidden here yet so plainly obvious for the world to see.</p>
<p>She stuck close to the outer rim of the circle of guests, and a couple walked by, once again mentioning Xena. She walked around herself in a small circle until she was bumped by a man who didn't even acknowledge her existence. Abruptly, loud music echoed in the room, and Gabrielle rose to her toes, trying to see over the dozens of heads. It was impossible to find Erva in this chaos.</p>
<p>The guests began to form two circles, and as the string instruments picked up speed, everyone started dancing in the formed circles. Gabrielle took a step out of the way as the ring inched its way around the ballroom. Everyone clapped their hands at the appropriate times, and Gabrielle watched the intricate footwork. All men and women knew this dance. Nobody was out of sync.</p>
<p>Making herself scarce, Gabrielle slipped away from circles of dancing guests. She went in search of the host of the event, who was also difficult to locate. Through the dancers, Gabrielle ducked down as a pair of arms swooped over her head. She crouched down, looking through dozens of legs, and saw two men carrying a large chest into a separate room. A group of women and men followed afterward.</p>
<p>Gabrielle jumped up, shoving her way through people, attempting to get closer to the room. The group of people she searched for disappeared into the adjoining room, closed the door, and now two men guarded the secretive room. She grumbled and turned around. Much to her surprise, she saw Erva in the circle, dancing with others.</p>
<p>"That's amusing," she mumbled, chuckling under her breath.</p>
<p>With an eye on Erva, she saw one person in the circle drop to the floor. The smile wiped off her face, and darted to the other side of the circle, and saw another person close to Erva fall to the floor. Gabrielle realized by the look on Erva's face that she was just as baffled.</p>
<p>In the circle, Erva clapped hands with the person next to her, spinning around herself. She peered down at the floor, searching for the bodies that mysteriously fell to the ground. The bodies were gone. Distracted, her shoulder was bumped as the circle continued to move towards the left. She was behind two beats of the music and struggled to keep up with the others moving forward with the dance. Clumsily, she clapped her hands, trying to make sense of what was happening.</p>
<p>Backing up slowly, Gabrielle bumped into someone and turned around to apologize. The woman she bumped into apologized at the same time, and Gabrielle awkwardly smiled. She tried to step away until her arm was grabbed. Gabrielle tensed and looked into the big green eyes above her. she tried to get away, but the longer she looked into those eyes, the more familiar they became.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle?"</p>
<p>That voice. The soft, accented voice was recognized by Gabrielle. A rush of adrenaline ran through her veins, and she grinned, lifting the mask over her eyes.</p>
<p>"Varinia? What…what are you doing here? I thought something terrible happened to you!"</p>
<p>Varinia lifted the mask over her eyes and hugged Gabrielle so tightly she heard a small squeal. She kissed both cheeks, and if she wasn't already overwhelmed before, she was so overwhelmed that she was speechless.</p>
<p>"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Rome? I can't believe you're here! Do you know Eylül Bastillia?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle smiled, overjoyed and enthused by Varinia's talkativeness. "I…I really want to talk to you, but I'm busy doing something. I'll come back."</p>
<p>"Wait, Gabrielle!" she blocked the path. "You aren't still trying to kill Xena, are you? Is that why you're in Edirne?"</p>
<p>"What? No…I, just wait here. Don't move from this spot!" Gabrielle backed away, putting a finger to her nose, and pulled the mask over her eyes. "Stay there!"</p>
<p>It wasn't like she could just leave the circle. Erva had to keep up with everyone else, but the more she continued to follow the dance with others, the more cautious and aware she became. The bodies that fell to the floor were a significant sign to be wary of her surroundings. Making her way around to the left, she saw Gabrielle flailing her arms around and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Gabrielle kept pointing to the ceiling of the room, and Erva frowned, trying to make out what she was mouthing from afar. Suddenly, in the middle of the dance, Gabrielle pushed through the people, causing everyone to bump into each other, and some women fell over. She wrapped her arms around Erva's waist, and they collided, falling backward onto the floor.</p>
<p>Erva growled. "Get off me!"</p>
<p>Gabrielle let up and stood from the floor, staring at the pairs of eyes on them. She smiled nervously, adjusting the mask on her face, and tried to lend a hand to her partner for the evening. Her hand was snubbed, and Erva jumped up, brushing her hands on her dress. She left the circle, seeing only red. She snapped her fingers to the blonde to come forward</p>
<p>Gabrielle drew her eyebrows together and stalked across the room. They entered a narrow hallway, and Erva ripped the mask off her face, exposing her wild eyes.</p>
<p>"<em>Why</em> did you do that? What is wrong with you?!"</p>
<p>"I was <em>trying</em> to save you," Gabrielle said with a low growl. "There was someone on the second floor with a bow and arrow aiming directly at <em>you</em>," she poked Erva's chest. "<em>Forgive</em> <em>me</em>. Next time I won't help and allow an arrow to plunge into your heart." She smiled, clamping her palms together.</p>
<p>Varinia ran forward and came upon the narrow hallway. The two women looked her way, and Erva folded her arms, staring at the wall. Varinia smiled, ripping the mask off her face, and entered the hallway, to which Erva slowly backed away, overly cautious of everybody and everyone here in this home.</p>
<p>"There you are! You ran off so fast!" Varinia, barely able to contain herself, looked over at the tall brunette. "Who's your friend?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. Friend not so much, she thought. "<em>That</em> is Erva."</p>
<p>"Oh! Erva! I've heard so much about you. Eylül talks about you a lot. She told me that you have direct contact with Xena."</p>
<p>Erva's arms dropped to her sides. "And <em>who</em> are you?"</p>
<p>"Varinia. I've been trying to get close to Xena for weeks. Can you take me to her?"</p>
<p>Erva's mouth parted, and her face immediately chalked. It was one of the few times she couldn't keep a straight face in front of Gabrielle. Unfortunately, her reaction was noticed by Gabrielle, and she closed her mouth, attempting to save face.</p>
<p>Gabrielle, suspicious of the reaction, went ahead and grabbed Varinia, pulling her aside. "Um, what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"It's such a long story," Varinia waved her hand dismissively, peering back at Erva. "She keeps looking at me. Is there something wrong?"</p>
<p>"There's <em>always</em> something wrong with her," she muttered, then smiled falsely. "You really shouldn't be here. Erva and I are supposed to be spying…on Eylül Bastillia."</p>
<p>Varinia gasped. "Oh, Gabrielle, that woman is bad news. She is making trade deals with the Romans."</p>
<p>"<em>Romans</em>, huh?" So, Xena was right after all. "You know this for sure?" she asked, and Varinia nodded. "We should get going before someone else tries to strike."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Varinia tilted her head.</p>
<p>"Someone tried to kill Erva," she whispered. "Let's go back to the villa," she called over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Erva put a hand on her hip. "We are following <em>my</em> rules tonight, and we aren't leaving. If someone tried to kill me, then they must still be here. We aren't finished."</p>
<p>"We have our information source right here," she pointed to Varinia. "There's no reason to stay here unless you want me to save you <em>again</em>," a sly smile crept up on her.</p>
<p>Erva, attempted to spit with a comeback, realized that someone was watching her. She was stalling more than anything. She didn't want Varinia to come back with them. It would spell disaster everywhere, especially since this girl was looking to talk to Xena. Her departure from Abydos caused such a stir, and Erva didn't know why Varinia left in the first place, but since she was right here, in Bastillia's house, nothing sat well with this. This entire thing could be orchestrated by Eylül, but Erva had a hard time believing that woman could be so crafty. Eylül was smart, but she wasn't <em>that</em> smart. Yet, then again, there were several Bastillia's in the Steppe provinces.</p>
<p>"I'll go out the back of the home and meet you out front," said Erva, waiting for the two to leave.</p>
<p>Gabrielle gave a narrowed eye stare then quietly left the hallway with Varinia in hand. <em>So, you have been here before, Erva</em>. Of course, she's been here, thought Gabrielle. It made sense. Erva knew precisely where she was going the entire evening. Still, whoever was on the second floor had long disappeared by now. They could be in the crowd right now.</p>
<p>They could be the man sitting in the corner talking with two women. The assassin could also be a woman. She could be the lanky woman in the dark blue dress, chatting with a man who was half her size. Or perhaps it was the couple that was secluded in a hallway, whispering to each other, drinking far too much wine.</p>
<p>Whoever it was, wasn't after Erva. That person was after Xena. Maybe, with all the whispering in the ballroom, people thought Xena was here. People thought Xena was Erva. But how would they know? Erva was wearing a mask. Everyone wore a mask tonight.</p>
<p>
  <em>How would they know?</em>
</p>
<p>"Shouldn't I say something to Eylül? She's going to notice I'm missing," Varinia said, interrupting Gabrielle's thoughts.</p>
<p>"Ah, it's best if you don't engage with her anymore. If what you say is true, then…you shouldn't be around her."</p>
<p>"I don't know what she's up to, but let me tell you, she paid a lot of money for whatever is in those chests! I've seen several noblemen come to the brothels with chests like those back in Rome."</p>
<p>Gabrielle knew exactly what chests she was speaking of. She, too, had seen large chests carried around the city from time to time. They were usually directly taken to and from Nero's home. She never knew what was inside, but assuming these were the same chests Varinia spoke of, then Eylül was indeed making secret deals with Romans. She knew something was odd when she saw a group of people disappear into a separate room earlier. <em>Xena, you are always right on the mark</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They walked far away from the Bastillia home, still able to hear the music from afar. This villa was quite secluded from the rest of the city, yet it was still close enough to the market and not too far from the villa where Xena currently stayed in. They rounded a large building where the horses were kept, and Gabrielle stopped abruptly.</p>
<p>Varinia looked around, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering. "What is it?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle walked steadily over to the horses and quickly scanned the area. "There were two soldiers that were supposed to wait for us."</p>
<p>"Where'd they go?" Varinia's nails dug into her arms, imminently freezing from the cold breeze blowing by her.</p>
<p>"Good question," Gabrielle mumbled, untying the reins from the post. "Get on this horse. You can ride with me. We'll wait for Erva."</p>
<p>Varinia hurried over and cuddled close to the warm animal. "You sure you want to wait for her? She seems like she knows what's she doing. Plus, I don't think she likes…you…very much."</p>
<p>Gabrielle smiled softly. "I won't leave without her."</p>
<p>Hearing footsteps inching closer, Gabrielle slowly pulled the knife hidden beneath her dress. She put a finger to her lips, indicating Varinia to be silent. She crept alongside the building and then drew her blade as the footsteps became closer.</p>
<p>She stepped out from the building, and the two men jumped back, ready to draw their weapons. They relaxed when they saw Gabrielle and took their hands off the hilts of their swords.</p>
<p>Gabrielle huffed and had not yet sheathed her weapon. "Where were you two? You were supposed to be watching the horses."</p>
<p>The soldiers looked to one another, and Demir, the younger of the two, spoke, "we…just went for a walk. Who is that?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle sheathed her knife, frowning. "She's coming back to the villa with us."</p>
<p>Demir eyed the green-eyed beauty near the horse, smiling. "Yeah? Why's that?"</p>
<p>"That's none of your business."</p>
<p>"We can take her back to the villa. Where's Erva?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle turned to look at how uncomfortable Varinia was and stepped aside, blocking the soldiers' view. "Erva won't be long. We're waiting for her and riding back together."</p>
<p>"It's no trouble. You can wait for her, and we can take –"</p>
<p>"We're waiting."</p>
<p>The thick silence created a tense atmosphere around the four until a loud chime of bells echoed throughout the city. Gabrielle clamped her hands over her ears and looked at the two soldiers unaffected by the overbearingly loud bells.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Evander actively avoided Soner Bastillia over the last week. While his mind was preoccupied with Varinia's disappearance, he decided to keep going to the shop and work for Yunus. He needed a distraction, but he could see Soner watching from him afar several times during the week. The man didn't even try to hide it. One day, Evander was welcomed by two men who worked for Soner at the villa's doorstep.</p>
<p>An odd time of night, considering most of Abydos' citizens were settled in for the night. Evander felt obligated to go with the men, and he did. He walked all the way to the southern side of the city, closer to a large port, different than the port miles away from the villa he stayed in. Evander was completely blown away by the size of the port villa. It had a really nice view of the sea, which wasn't very calming.</p>
<p>The threat of being buried at the bottom of the Bosporus Sea was something he hadn't forgotten since his last encounter with Soner. Entering the large home, he saw Soner in the foyer, dressed in simple clothes, a tunic, and pants. He stood without shoes, holding a bottle of wine. The doors closed shut, and Evander flinched.</p>
<p>"So, you came…Evander, or should I call you Xian?" he winked.</p>
<p>"Evander is fine…" he took a good look around the fine woodwork of the home.</p>
<p>"Why the multiple names? You got another life?"</p>
<p>"No…"</p>
<p>Soner shrugged a shoulder and walked through his home, waving for his guest to follow. They entered a larger room, which they both sat on opposite couches, facing one another. Soner poured a cup of wine and passed it over to Evander.</p>
<p>Taking the cup of wine, he looked at the dark liquid pensively. Being in this place was unnerving and made his stomach knot. Meanwhile, Soner seemed so casual and leisurely reclined on the couch, sipping the drink with a lopsided smile.</p>
<p>"You're nervous."</p>
<p>Evander flashed a smile. "I'm not nervous."</p>
<p>"Hmm." Soner cleared his throat and reached underneath a pillow, pulling out the feathered arrow. "You recall <em>this</em>."</p>
<p>Evander eyed the blue and green peacock feather, and his fingers clutched the cup tightly. The arrow was thrown onto his lap, and he jumped back.</p>
<p>"I've been watching you at the shop. I'm sure you've seen me. You do nice work, Evander."</p>
<p>"Thank you…" he grabbed the arrow, inspecting it carefully.</p>
<p>"As I said before, I know you saw me passing the arrow to someone else," said Soner, deepening his voice. "You're curious about the arrow."</p>
<p>Evander nodded. "It's interesting. I've never seen one like it."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you haven't. I want you to work for me. You seem like a smart young man," Soner smiled, making Evander lose eye contact. "And you're great at bow making, which means you probably know how to use one."</p>
<p>He shouldn't have come here, but he wasn't given much of a choice. "I'm not much of an archer," he shyly admitted. "You want me to make bows for you? I can do that."</p>
<p>"I want you to do something else. I think you'd be a great help."</p>
<p>"What is it that you need help with?"</p>
<p>"I want you to help me assassinate Xena."</p>
<p>Evander's jaw hung open, and then a lurid chime of bells went off in the distance. The cup slipped from his grasp, spilling the wine all over the rug beneath his boots. He panicked, clapping his palms over his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hunting the Nightingale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Riding back to the villa was uncomfortable. Erva refused to make small talk, and Varinia was too focused on the cold weather to utter a sound, minus a few chatters of her teeth. Gabrielle peered over her shoulder at the soldiers following behind them. Something about those two didn't sit right with her, and she wondered if Erva shared the same thoughts as her.</p>
<p>"What were those bells for?" asked Gabrielle.</p>
<p>"Today was the last day of autumn. Each season, the bells chime throughout the entire Steppe region. There are bell towers in each province."</p>
<p>Gabrielle looked to Erva, contorting her lips. "And you need bells for that?"</p>
<p>They arrived at the villa, and Erva dismounted her horse, stalking over to the villa. Gabrielle sighed, shaking her head, and helped Varinia off the saddle. The soldiers gathered the horses and went ahead to tie them behind the large home. Varinia wrapped her arms around her thin torso and gawked at the villa. She was impressed but thought that Xena would've lived in a much grander place than this. It was also very close to the market.</p>
<p>Erva waited by the doors and snapped her fingers for the two to hurry inside. Gabrielle walked in first, glaring at Erva, and took the veil off her hair. The villa was extremely dark, and there was a glass of half-drunken wine on the table and an empty plate. Xena must've eaten downstairs. Gabrielle could see a knife in the kitchen from afar and a bowl of fruit.</p>
<p>Fruit and bread. Of course. Why would it be any different?</p>
<p>"Gabrielle."</p>
<p>She spun around on her heel to Erva lingering beside Varinia, almost possessively. She had a hand on Varinia's shoulder with the most menacing of glares.</p>
<p>"Go upstairs and inform Xena that we're here."</p>
<p>Gabrielle hesitated for a couple of seconds but hurried up the staircase. It was one of the few orders that were easy to obey. Erva waited until the area was clear, and she turned Varinia around with a swift hand.</p>
<p>"If you know what's good for you, do not mention Evander in front of her," she whispered.</p>
<p>Varinia drew her eyebrows together. "But she knows who Evander is."</p>
<p>"Do as I say."</p>
<p>Gabrielle emerged from the back of the villa, standing at the top of the stairs. "She's gone."</p>
<p>Erva walked forward, "what do you mean, <em>gone</em>?"</p>
<p>"She…I don't know! She's not here!"</p>
<p>Standing at the foot of the stairs, Gabrielle witnessed a behavior she hadn't seen from her brunette counterpart. Erva scratched her arms almost as if bugs were crawling all over her. Gabrielle wondered if Erva always felt this worrisome when Xena disappeared or left. She didn't even wish to imagine what it was like when Xena left for Rome.</p>
<p>Varinia wandered around the villa, looking at the adjoining rooms, not noticing what was happening behind her. She walked into the kitchen and found a tray filled with fruit. She hurried back into the foyer, clearing her throat loudly, which grabbed Gabrielle's attention.</p>
<p>"Can I have some fruit?"</p>
<p>"Go ahead," Gabrielle said, descending down the stairs, and approached Erva. "Should we send some people to look for her? I don't know where she would've gone unless someone took her?"</p>
<p>Erva mumbled, obviously cross, "I should've known she was going to do something like this. You should have stayed here."</p>
<p>Gabrielle cast a soft grin. "Stayed? You mean, <em>babysit</em> her. And that wouldn't set you off? You don't like it when I'm around her."</p>
<p>Erva tapered her eyes at the petite blonde. That was a can of worms that she didn't want to argue over right now. She was too focused on Xena. She didn't believe that anyone could come into this villa and kidnap her. Xena was too smart to be seized. The intruders would've been killed instantly. But, no, Xena had this planned out. She wanted to be alone so she could leave. It was another one of her plans—a plan that she didn't care to share with anybody else.</p>
<p>"I'll have Tariq and Demir search the area," she said, heading outside.</p>
<p>Gabrielle ran forward and blocked the exit, spreading her arms outward. If she was going to be pushed, she'd rather be pushed against the door than down the stairs. Erva looked ready to throw her across the floor at any second, but Gabrielle decided to take her chances.</p>
<p>"I don't think you should let them do that. I don't trust them. When I was waiting for you at the party, they weren't by the horses."</p>
<p>Erva smiled, humming quietly. "Yes, I <em>know</em> they're both up to no good, Gabrielle. That's why I want them to look for Xena. I'm going to follow them."</p>
<p>Nothing gets past this woman, Gabrielle thought. "Are you lying to me? Do you know where Xena is?"</p>
<p>"If I knew, why would I send soldiers to look for her?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle let her arms drop to her sides and took a generous step to the side. The doors were pushed open, and Erva rushed down the stairs, whistling to the two soldiers who just put the horses up for the evening. Gabrielle closed the doors and ran to the window, peering from behind the curtain, watching the soldiers scatter to grab the stabled horses. As much trust as Xena put in her right hand, Gabrielle had a feeling that Erva knew more than she was letting on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The probability of him running out of here alive was slim. He didn't want to upset Soner and deny the task, but he felt wedged in a tough spot. He had tried to kill Xena before, and that didn't work very well. Evander wasn't too sure what would happen if he did get close enough to kill Xena, but knowing how intuitive she was, he'd probably get captured by her again. She already had him very close to her.</p>
<p>There was something that he did know that Xena didn't. Some of her men were working against her and for Soner Bastillia. He recalled Yunus saying that the arrow was made and purchased once a year. Did that mean that Soner had been trying to kill Xena for several years? Or was he working for someone else? Evander now wondered how many hits Xena had on her. For sure, Emperor Nero had a hit on her, but he didn't know if Nero knew that Xena was alive.</p>
<p>And of all people to ask, Soner chose him. He didn't even know me that well, Evander kept telling himself. But he knew enough. And Evander knew <em>enough</em> about Bastillia to be thrown into the depths of the Bosporus.</p>
<p>"Why would you ask me to do that?" he asked, staring at the smiling man across the room. "You don't even know if I'm qualified to kill someone. All I do is make bows."</p>
<p>"It's very interesting," Soner stroked his chin and traced his finger along the rim of the wine glass.</p>
<p>"What is?"</p>
<p>Soner shifted on the sofa and held his palm outward. "You didn't refuse."</p>
<p>Mind games are not what Evander had time for. "I didn't <em>agree</em> either."</p>
<p>"You must have a connection with her."</p>
<p>Evander's stomach tightened, and his palms cupped his knees, digging his nails into the fabric. He chose wisely not to reply and keep to himself, though he thought maybe it wasn't a wise choice. If he said nothing, then Soner might pester him for more information. Or maybe if he outright denied, Soner's suspicions would arise. Either way, he couldn't win tonight. He was going to be coerced into this task whether he liked it or not.</p>
<p>Soner studied the quivering blue eyes opposite him and sipped some wine. He licked his lips and relaxed against the back of the sofa. "You talk to Xena's soldiers quite a lot, as I mentioned before. Wherever you are, they're there, keeping their watchful eye on you." He tapped a finger in the crevice of his eye and nose bridge.</p>
<p>Already under the radar, Evander knew his stiffness would be noticed and possibly acknowledged. He decided to copy Soner's body language and reclined on the sofa, stretching a leg outward and let an arm hang over his thigh.</p>
<p>"You're too young to be a politician," said Soner, tilting his head from side to side. "You could be a prisoner, but those people normally don't live very long. Unless you belong to some prestigious family and she's providing <em>very</em> generous hospitality."</p>
<p>Furrowing his thick eyebrows, Evander often thought of what his life would've been like if he stayed in Edirne. This had been on his mind ever since he arrived in Abydos. He could've had everything he wanted. He would've had a parent to take care of him. The more he thought about the possibilities of his alternate reality, the more apparent of Xena being his mother—being a part of him—was true. And he didn't want to accept that. Instead, he was raised by several Romans and labeled as an orphan.</p>
<p>But now, he had anything he wanted, and he was sure if he asked for something, he'd receive it. All he had to do was ask Xena, and she'd give it to him, no questions asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>All I have to do is ask.</em>
</p>
<p>Evander's mouth quirked upward. "I know Xena. I've met with her a few times."</p>
<p>Soner nodded and set down his glass. "Yet you told me you didn't have a connection with her before. How do I know if you're telling the truth?"</p>
<p>"I can prove it to you. If I ask for something, she will send it to me. Whatever I want."</p>
<p>"Is that right?" Soner arched an eyebrow, and Evander responded with a smile. "Are you allies with her? You can be honest with me."</p>
<p>Evander wavered. Xena was no ally of his from the moment he was designated to end her life. Even now, their dynamic was odd and wasn't very stable. But he didn't consider her an enemy anymore.</p>
<p>"We don't have the best relationship. Our families haven't gotten along for a long time," he clenched his jaw as he forced himself to say words with slivers of truths woven in between.</p>
<p>"Interesting. She gave you a nice home to live in. Your relationship doesn't seem so stilted."</p>
<p>Evander's heart raced, though he exuded tranquility on the exterior. "I'm just her hostage. My family is from Rome."</p>
<p>Soner snickered, "well, that certainly makes more sense," he wiped his nose and picked at his nail. "I want to test what you say is true. Can you ask Xena to send you money?"</p>
<p>It was now that he relied on sheer faith if Xena would hold up to her promises since the day he got to this damned Steppe province.</p>
<p>"How much were you thinking?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm assuming you aren't here to kill Xena anymore."</p>
<p>Gabrielle lifted her eyes at Varinia, who sat on the floor, eating a large sum of fruit. She hadn't realized she was being stared at this whole time. Her mind was too fixated on where Xena could've gone and Erva following the soldiers. They could be here all night. Or Xena could show up in the middle of the night and act like nothing happened.</p>
<p>"Oh…yeah, I'm not."</p>
<p>Varinia pried open a pomegranate and scooped the seeds out. "Do you live with her?" she asked, and Gabrielle gave a small head nod. "And…she doesn't care that you were assigned to assassinate her?"</p>
<p>"It's a very long, long story. I'd rather not go into it if you don't mind."</p>
<p>Varinia smiled and finished off all the seeds of the fruit and then moved to grab another pomegranate. Gabrielle scrunched her nose, watching the small Syrian devour two pomegranates in one sitting. She'd never been one to like those, but she was surprised to see someone as little as Varinia eat, not one, but two.</p>
<p>"Eylül didn't feed you or something?" she jested, and Varinia kept silent, continuing to eat the fruit. "So…why are you here?"</p>
<p>"Well," she set down the half-eaten pomegranate. "I've been living in Abydos. Xena sent me there. She also gave me a place to live in. You should see it, Gabrielle! It's a very nice villa, although it's not as big as this one," her eyes glanced around.</p>
<p>Gabrielle sank in the chair on that note. <em>A very noticeable game that you're playing, Xena</em>. Not only did this woman conquer all of these regions, assign her ex-commander to eradicate enemies, but she also had a dispensable income. Xena was more willing to give houses away and spend more on others close to her than live in a luxurious home.</p>
<p>If only Varinia knew that <em>this</em> villa was also given to Gabrielle to reside in.</p>
<p>"How did you come to meet Eylül Bastillia?"</p>
<p>Varinia wiped her mouth after drinking an entire cup of water. "I took a ship to get to Edirne. Well, of course, I wouldn't know where to go, and I didn't know the port was so far from Edirne," she huffed. "Anyway, Eylül showed up, and she offered to take me to Edirne. Did you know she owns the port?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle drummed her fingers on the armrest. "Yes, I did. Those chests, are you sure they're Roman?"</p>
<p>"I'm positive! I told you I've seen them many times!" Varinia picked at the grapes. "You know, Eyl<span>ül</span> said something so bizarre…" she looked off in the distance, drawing her eyebrows in, thinking. "She spoke about Xena as if she'd never seen her. She thought Erva could be Xena."</p>
<p>That could explain why Erva was targeted at the party, but still, how would anyone there have known about Erva's presence? There were so many unanswered questions swimming in Gabrielle's mind. She couldn't get any answers, certainly not from Erva nor Xena. The more time she spent with them and the stranger things that kept happening, she had a gut feeling both women were harboring secrets. Perhaps, secrets from each other as well.</p>
<p>"Nobody in Edirne or the entire Steppe region knows what she looks like," said Gabrielle.</p>
<p>Varinia gasped, "that explains everything! Now that I've seen Erva, she looks nothing like Xena! By the way, where is Erva from? She looks like she could be from my homeland."</p>
<p>"Um," Gabrielle scratched her scalp, feeling very fidgety. "I think she said somewhere along the Tigris River."</p>
<p>"I knew it. Did she say which city? I bet she's from Baghdad. She looks like she could be from there. Only really wealthy people live there. I visited when I was a little girl."</p>
<p>Gabrielle sat, listening to her talk nonstop, and normally she'd engage, but she was too sidetracked. She tuned out the mouthy girl a few times, all while keeping her eye on the window where she could see if horses returned. Nothing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There was a time to listen, and then there was a time to watch. Here, right now, it was time to watch and listen, up close and personal in the home of Eylül Bastillia. As another hour trickled by, there was far too much wine being passed around. A few bottles laid around the grand room, where the main focus of the celebration was. Many of the bottles were not from Edirne or any Steppe province.</p>
<p>These bottles were directly from Egypt. The design of the bottle was instantly recognizable. The smell of the dry bitter alcohol tainted the air. It merely poured out of the guests' pores as they were in close proximity of each other. Guests came to this party from all over the Steppe region, but others didn't belong.</p>
<p>Romans, for one. Their clothing gave them away and the way they carried themselves. Those from Edirne were separated from others that resided from other provinces of the Steppes. That of their clothing distinguished citizens of Edirne from citizens, say, from Abydos. Eylül made it a point to send invitations to every province, inviting her closest allies, friends, and even enemies.</p>
<p>Out of all the people within the Bastillia family, Eylül had to be the most arrogant. She gave to charities throughout all provinces, yet she wouldn't pay her dues to Xena at all. Xena wished she could say she was surprised, but she'd dealt with the family for many years. Eylül was fairly young compared to her other family members, but not young enough to be ignorant or naïve. By her family's standards, she was too old to marry off, and maybe she wanted it that way. Certainly, there have been several men spotted coming to and from her villa.</p>
<p>Xena had kept her eye on the woman for some time, and despite how thorough she was with her investigations, she barely touched the surface of Eylül's plans. From what one of her men told her, there was an abundance of ships sailing to and from Edirne. While she had no control over many ports, she still liked to know what was coming into her land and what was going out.</p>
<p>And only one way to find out was to see the source itself. Xena stepped into the Bastillia home later than usual. She saw Gabrielle and Erva leaving the villa just as she making her way over. Her absence was going to cause a stir, which she anticipated some backlash when she'd return.</p>
<p>She walked through the ballroom, holding her breath from the bitter wine circling around her. When she decided to have Edirne wine shipped to Rome, she received a large sum for it. And when she blew up the ships, it was only because one of her soldiers told her that Eylül confiscated several wine cases at the Roman port.</p>
<p>Even from afar, Eylül managed to get her sticky fingers on items that didn't belong to her. Trapped in a mass of people, Xena never felt more invisible. Nobody recognized her, and she couldn't blame the mask for that either. She waltzed through the area as if she were a phantom. A few people bumped into her shoulder as she passed by. She wasn't powerful here. She was small despite her towering height.</p>
<p>Off to the side, away from segregated groups of guests, Eylül stood, chatting with a blond man. Xena raised her eyebrow, instantly distinguishing the host from the crowd. It was nearly impossible to miss her as she made herself very noticeable, wearing a very extravagant gown with a train that was begging to be stepped on.</p>
<p>Xena thought to approach Eylül but spotted an adjoining room with a door open. There were several men huddled together, looking to be in a deep conversation. On the floor was a huge box settled in the center of the men. Xena slipped by, eyeing the oblivious host, and briskly walked towards the small room.</p>
<p>Once she stepped over the threshold, a man blocked her path and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the hand upon her and lifted her eyes.</p>
<p>"You need permission from Eylül Bastillia to enter this room," he stated.</p>
<p>Xena grinned and slithered her fingers up his arms. She wrapped her hands behind his neck, causing him to relax. She pressed her thumbs on the nape of his neck, and he fell from her grasp slowly and slid down the wall. Her smile disappeared, and she stepped over his body, entering the room.</p>
<p>There were a few women here, but most were men. Xena, with her hands behind her back, sauntered around the room, eyeing the heavy chests scattered about. She peered over a man's shoulder, taking a look at what was inside one of the chests. It appeared to be the only one open.</p>
<p>Inside, hundreds of parchments were rolled and sealed—sealed with a Roman crest on the wax.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoarding documents from Rome? Illegal.</em>
</p>
<p>As she listened to the conversation while casually passing by, she took a glass of wine, pretending to mind her business. She looked around the room, subtly admiring the tapestries. The men talked of the various estates written in the documents given by Augusta Sabina.</p>
<p>
  <em>Buying property? Very illegal.</em>
</p>
<p>Another man discussed the trading of Roman estates to other politicians across the Steppes. Xena's eyes widened, and she had to refrain from turning around, expressing her disdain.</p>
<p>
  <em>Selling illegal property too? Imprisonment.</em>
</p>
<p>"What's happened here?" Eylül said by the entrance. "This is why I prohibit drinking on duty," she muttered. "Take him away and find Taris," she said to a servant behind her.</p>
<p>Xena hummed a quiet laugh and sipped the wine. She smacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and stared down at the wine. Disgusting. That voice—that annoying voice was coming closer and closer. She couldn't run now. She was already inside the room. The irritating voice approached and even called to her, so Xena had no choice but to turn around.</p>
<p>"Hello," Eylül flashed an uncertain smile. "I don't recall meeting you earlier. I was sure that I met everyone who came through this room…"</p>
<p>Xena forced a smile. "I just arrived. I received my invitation late."</p>
<p>"Oh, really?" Eylül looked more embarrassed but tried to hide that, though it was apparent to Xena's keen eye. "I sent all my invitations out at the same time. Surely, you should've gotten it."</p>
<p>"I received…an impromptu invitation from your cousin."</p>
<p>"Oh, which one?"</p>
<p>"Soner."</p>
<p>Eylül seemed to relax her stance and her smile enlarged. "Oh, Soner. So, you're from Abydos then. I've had some strange coincidences with people from there lately. I found this girl at the port. She said she was from Abydos."</p>
<p>Xena, tapping her fingers on the glass, said, "it's a very popular city."</p>
<p>Without given a chance, Xena was lead across the room to where the women were gathered. Another chest was filled with jewelry, which definitely was not from Edirne. It was clear that this room was specifically for a small group of people. It was a closed group, and Xena was lucky enough to know all the Bastillia family members. She couldn't kill every single one of these people to know what was happening here. She was more interested in what the men were talking about instead of these jewelry pieces.</p>
<p>"Those are very nice," she noted, picking up a green jeweled pendant. "These don't look like they're from Edirne."</p>
<p>"Because they're not," Eylül said. "They're from Rome—Augusta Sabina, to be exact."</p>
<p>Xena tried not to drop the pendant as if it were a piece of filth in her hand. She gently placed the necklace back into the chest and forced her way through a teeth-clenching smile. Her fingers wrapped around the glass so tightly, she feared it might shatter. <em>What on earth did Erva and Gabrielle do here?</em> They didn't stay long. Obviously, they didn't do their jobs correctly.</p>
<p>She choked out, "and the…Edirne Conqueror doesn't <em>mind</em> that you spend money on Roman goods?"</p>
<p>Eylül, along with the other women, cackled. "How long has it been since you been to Edirne? Xena never comes out of her home, but that has been proven to be a lie. I've been told that she went to Rome and stayed there for quite some time," she whispered, though everyone heard. "She even convinced the Emperor she died while in Rome!"</p>
<p>Xena clenched the glass, and the top broke off, spilling wine all over her hand. She hadn't noticed the blood and wine mixture trickling down her arm until Eylül pulled her aside, taking the broken glass from her grasp. Reluctantly, and almost in a fog, she was guided to the back of the room where water was poured over the cut on her thumb and forefinger.</p>
<p>"This is a lot of blood," Eylül muttered. "I will have someone grab bandages for you."</p>
<p>Xena grabbed the woman's arm firmly. "That isn't necessary."</p>
<p>She clamped a hand over the cut, stopping the flow of blood for a few moments. You could be dead right now, Bastillia, but there are too many people watching, too many witnesses, and with me, nowhere to run. Xena, with penetrating eyes, glared at the masked brunette. In a few moments, some maids came to service her, wrapping gauze over her hand.</p>
<p>Slightly squeamish at the amount of blood in the water basin, Eylül ordered it to be taken away. Xena looked down at her wrapped hand and tapered her eyes at the women ogling the jewelry. Unaffected by her new wound, she set a gentle—a <em>very</em> gentle—hand on Eylül's shoulder.</p>
<p>"So, you say the conqueror is dead?"</p>
<p>"She is very much alive, obviously," she snorted. "The Emperor was foolish to believe that little charade she put on for him. I'm surprised she went to Rome at all!"</p>
<p>Xena exhaled through her nostrils. "And how, exactly, do you know she's alive? What if she truly is dead?"</p>
<p>"I know she isn't, and now Rome knows too."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the night progressed, Gabrielle grew physically and mentally tired, waiting for the two women's return. Ignoring Erva's original orders, she escorted Varinia upstairs to sleep in one of the bedrooms. It was easy to find clothes for Varinia to wear and get out of that decadent gown. Gabrielle thought it would be best to stick closeby to Varinia if something happened. She'd rather be close if an intruder came inside the villa.</p>
<p>But, even though the night was odd at best, nothing strange happened. Except, Varinia was up most of the night, emptying her stomach of all the fruit she ate hours earlier. Gabrielle could hear the retching from across the hall, and that lasted for a good half hour. She didn't bother to check on Varinia once she heard silence after a while.</p>
<p>Sleeping on her stomach, wearing the clothes from the night before, Gabrielle had her arm hanging off the side of the bed. In somewhat deep sleep, she woke to a lot of ruckus coming from down the hall. She heard loud footsteps tracking through the hallway. Back and forth. And then a loud shatter jarred her fully awake.</p>
<p>Gabrielle, nearly falling off the bed, got up and rushed outside. She thought it might've been Varinia, but that girl was too small to make such loud footwork. She followed the noise and walked down the cold hallway towards Xena's bedroom. Fearing it might be an intruder, she tread cautiously.</p>
<p>She opened the door with a push of her finger and found it wasn't an intruder at all. It was Xena herself. And she was furious. The broken vase on the ground was the sound Gabrielle heard from the room. By the light shining into the bedroom, it was morning. Had Xena really been gone all night long?</p>
<p>Xena paced back and forth, a hand clamped over her forehead, obviously in a frantic state. Gabrielle stepped inside the room, which made Xena whip her head around. Gabrielle emits a shy smile and then became immediately horrified as Xena marched right up to her.</p>
<p>"Just what were you doing at the party? You and Erva accomplished nothing! And where is Erva? She isn't here!"</p>
<p>Gabrielle, choked-up for words, "she…she's out…looking for you. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I asked you to do one thing for me. <em>One</em> thing."</p>
<p>Gabrielle's fingers toyed with her gown to ease her nerves. "Where did you go? You—you weren't here when we came back."</p>
<p>"Avoiding the topic, Gabrielle. One of your <em>best</em> skills," she let a sliver of a smile creep up on her.</p>
<p>That smile was not one that she ever wanted to see on Xena's face. It was a horrible feeling to be trapped on the other side of that expression. And Gabrielle never wanted to be in this position. Not ever.</p>
<p>"I'm not avoiding anything. I was worried about you." Her eyes drifted to the bandages. "Your hand. What happened?"</p>
<p>Xena swiveled her arm to rest behind her back and continued glaring at the blonde below her. "You and Erva must love to waste my time. I went to the party to investigate for myself."</p>
<p>"You <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"I did. And you know what I found out?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle cocked her eyebrow upward.</p>
<p>"Go on, ask me. Ask me what I discovered."</p>
<p>"Xena…"</p>
<p>"Ask. Me."</p>
<p>Gabrielle held her breath and felt her heart beating through her ears. "What…did you find out?"</p>
<p>The eerie smile returned, and it was here to stay. "Eylül Bastillia has been a <em>very</em> busy woman. She's making illegal trade deals with your lovely friend, Augusta Sabina."</p>
<p>"Well, I—"</p>
<p>"Oh, wait, there's <em>more</em>," Xena raised her finger to the ceiling. "She knows I went to Rome. Oh and, Emperor Nero knows I'm alive. Oh, and wait," she wiped her nose, her smile widening, "she's been contacting Sabina this entire time!" she growled.</p>
<p>Gabrielle flinched, stiffening her entire body.</p>
<p>"Who knows what else she's been doing?" she threw her hands in the air. "She could be plotting to kill me. She probably knows where I'm staying," she panted, breathing heavily. "She's going to kill me!"</p>
<p>She dug her fingers into her hair, turning her back to the blonde. She closed her eyes, digging her nails into her scalp. Gabrielle, wide-eyed, stood in silence, completely aghast, and at a loss of what to do. Stepping forward, she grasped Xena's tense shoulder. In less than a couple of seconds, the shoulder which she held loosely trembled in her palm.</p>
<p>Gabrielle came around slowly and saw tears. <em>Crying? She's crying</em>?</p>
<p>She held out her hand, and moments later, Xena's eyes fluttered, batting her wet lashes, and stared at the hand. Gabrielle gave a warm smile, and Xena took the hand. They walked over to the bed and sat down together, sitting side by side. Xena shielded her face, wiping her cheeks with her palm.</p>
<p>"Nobody's going to kill you. I promised that I wouldn't let that happen. I won't let it happen, and neither will…Erva," she meekly added.</p>
<p>The vulnerability Xena displayed was a new side Gabrielle hadn't seen. Perhaps Erva was right. Xena was a labyrinth that had many twists and turns inside. With each passing week, Gabrielle saw something new, but this was the least expected. At this very moment, all that power that the citizens feared ceased to exist in this room. If her people knew how she truly was, they might not fear her so much.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're only hurting yourself, Xena.</em>
</p>
<p>Gabrielle traced her fingers along Xena's arm and held the heavy hand in her own. She examined the bandages and blood seeping through the linen.</p>
<p>"What happened here?"</p>
<p>Xena sniffled, peering at the bandages, "I broke a glass at the party," she mumbled, then looked at the jade eyes beside her, smiling crookedly. "It…was in my hand."</p>
<p>"Ah," chuckling under her breath, she took the bandages off and hissed at the wound. "That's pretty bad. I'll get some fresh gauze," she walked over to the bag of medicinal supplies. "Am I always going to be fixing you?" she teased.</p>
<p>
  <em>In more ways than you know, Gabrielle.</em>
</p>
<p>She came to sit down and dabbed the wound with oil, causing Xena to wince. "You always cringe as if you've never done this before. We've done this plenty of times. Stay still, would you?"</p>
<p>Humming softly while cleaning the cut, she added, "I already know that Eylül is trading with the Romans."</p>
<p>Xena blinked, "you do?"</p>
<p>"Someone almost killed Erva at the party, and I <em>saved</em> her," she said, rather proudly, given her fluctuating tone. She lifted her eyes, and there Xena was, shocked as could be. "For Erva's safety, I decided to leave the party, but I brought back a lot of <em>useful</em> information for you."</p>
<p>Suddenly, a feeling of guilt washed over her, and she let her head hang, gazing at her feet.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh</em>…" Xena uttered. "I'm…sorry I jumped down your throat."</p>
<p>"You were upset," Gabrielle shrugged.</p>
<p>Xena grabbed the blonde's wrist, and their eyes met, inches apart. "But you didn't deserve it."</p>
<p>Turning away and unable to hide her smile, she continued bandaging Xena's hand and tucked the gauze underneath the bundle. She stared at the hand for longer than expected, inspecting Xena's long slender fingers with the small cuts on her knuckles. Likely from the shattered glass. Was there a part of her body that wasn't covered in old and fresh wounds, Gabrielle wondered?</p>
<p>Counting the suns that rose when she had moments with Xena had been very few so far.</p>
<p>"So, um," she cleared her throat and broken voice, "I found…an unexpected guest at the party. She's our information source."</p>
<p>Xena's eyebrows lifted into her fringe, leaning in close.</p>
<p>"I found…Varinia," she said and saw the color drain from the conqueror's face. "She's here, down the hall. She was very insistent on speaking to you. I tried to ask why, but she told me she only wants <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>Xena sprung from the bed and hurried out of the room. She looked in all the bedrooms upstairs and finally came to where Varinia resided. Opening the door, she stared, relieved, to see Varinia sleeping soundly with her curls draped over her chest and half of her face. All this time, she had been in front of their eyes. Now, Xena only focused on Xian. He was alone in Abydos and probably worried sick over Varinia's disappearance.</p>
<p>Wondering why Varinia wanted to speak with her in person instead of passing the message onto a soldier irked her. She jumped at the hand, rested on the small of her back.</p>
<p>Gabrielle smiled, letting her hand slip away. "She's been sick since last night. She ate almost that entire tray of fruit!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad to see that she's alright."</p>
<p>That made Gabrielle narrow her eyes for a split second. That wasn't the response she expected to hear. It wasn't the first time she heard the city's name, Abydos. Keeping secrets must be a common thing to do in this household.</p>
<p>"You were worried about her? Did something happen?"</p>
<p>"No…I'm just glad she's safe here. With me," Xena gave a weak smile.</p>
<p>"When I asked about Evander…"</p>
<p>Xena looked at the slumbering Syrian, curling her fingers into her palm.</p>
<p>"You said you didn't kill him and that he's safe. Does he…<em>also</em> stay in Abydos? With <em>her</em>…" she eyed Varinia, then looked up at Xena.</p>
<p>The silence was unnerving, and more than she could bear.</p>
<p>"It's a yes or no question, Xena. Is he living in Abydos with Varinia?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Xena spat, clenching her fist. After a moment, she caught herself and relaxed her face.</p>
<p>"Why isn't he with her? Is there a reason she came to see you?"</p>
<p>Just at the right moment, at least for Xena so she wouldn't have to continue this conversation, Varinia awoke, groaning, stretched her arm over her head, and sat up. She sighed, rubbing her face, fluffing out her wild hair, and then turned to see pairs of eyes staring at her. With a great smile, she gasped and hopped out of bed, running across the room. Varinia gripped Xena's arms tightly, overly animated to see her.</p>
<p>"I finally get to talk to you! I've been trying to track you down!" Varinia wrapped her arms around Xena's stiff body. "I really need to talk to you…about…<em>Evander</em>," she whispered, eyeing Gabrielle, who stood by the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Figs and Pigs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Halfway mark! </p>
<p>Enjoy...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Sitting in the dining room, Xena listened to vast spiel rushing forth from Varinia's mouth. She wasn't one for flowery language, nor did she care much for Varinia's thoughts or tribulations concerning Xian. She had her own ideas of what she wanted to be planned for her son, and those things certainly weren't anything relatively close to Varinia's vision.</p>
<p>But she wasn't a part of Xian's life. She carried him for nine months, gave birth to him, cared for him during their three short years together, but she wasn't his mother. She didn't raise him. Xian was an adult, although, in Xena's mind, he was still a child. He didn't know the difference between a dull and sharp end of a staff. He tried to make it believe he knew so much, but he knew so little.</p>
<p>He was a child in Xena's eyes—a child inside an adult body.</p>
<p>The mentions that Varinia spoke about concerned Xena and made her want to bring her son closer to her. After being apart for so many years, the thought of him moving away caused her chest to contract.</p>
<p>She couldn't listen to it anymore.</p>
<p>"Enough," said Xena, raising a hand. "I've heard enough."</p>
<p>The vein in her forehead was pulsating listening to the nonsense, except it <em>wasn't</em> nonsense. Could Xian really have such malice within him to leave indefinitely? After everything Xena went through to get him out of Rome, she assumed he would at least be a bit more grateful. But, no. He couldn't wait to get rid of her in every way possible.</p>
<p>Varinia leaned forward, whispering, "what are you going to do?"</p>
<p>Xena drummed her fingers on the table. "Nothing."</p>
<p>"W-what? Nothing? But you must do something! I don't want to leave Abydos! I like it there. He's being so…so…unreasonable!"</p>
<p>"If he wants to leave, I cannot stop him. If you two are not getting along, I suggest you cut ties with him," said Xena.</p>
<p>She rose from the chair and hastily exited the dining room. Varinia sat with her mouth agape and dropped her head, resting it on her crossed forearms upon the tabletop.</p>
<p>Gabrielle, a fair distance away, nearby the window, heard soft footsteps behind her. Those weren't the same thundering steps she heard earlier this morning. How could this woman be so menacing when she needed to be, but also so soft at the most unexpected moments?</p>
<p>Turning around, she saw a new expression from the conqueror. Hurt. Well, she had seen this expression before, but this was a new type of hurt. Her eyes, glossy from impending tears, and cheeks porcelain with splotches of fuchsia. <em>What happened in that room?</em></p>
<p>"Everything alright?" Gabrielle asked.</p>
<p>There she stood, silent. It wasn't an unusual reaction at this point, but it was always unsettling. Gabrielle parted her mouth to speak again, then heard sobbing from the other room.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" she creased her eyebrows. Walking over, she spotted Varinia curled up in the chair, whimpering. "She's crying. What did you say to her?"</p>
<p>Immediately, Xena felt the need to guard herself. "You assume it is something <em>I</em> said?" she spat.</p>
<p>"You were the only one speaking to her. She's really upset. It's obviously something that you said," the blonde continued, noticeably irritating her counterpart. "Your exchange with others isn't always so kind, you know."</p>
<p>"Why is everyone always blaming <em>me</em> for everything? I am not the cause of everyone's suffering."</p>
<p>Gabrielle sighed, walked forward, and grabbed the ruler's hand. It was like holding a ball of knotted twine. Her fingers were so stiff, her posture so rigid, and her eyes reminiscent of a marble statue. <em>Oh, I see, Xena, you're angry</em>.</p>
<p>"I'm not blaming you. I just want to know what's going on."</p>
<p>Xena inhaled through her nostrils then tapered her eyes.</p>
<p>Gabrielle arched an eyebrow. "We talked about this. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I don't want any more secrets. There's a lot of strange things going on around here."</p>
<p>
  <em>And I don't just mean between the both of us.</em>
</p>
<p>Whatever either one of them was doing wasn't working. Gabrielle cast a lopsided smile, firming her grip on Xena's hand. She led both of them to sit down close to the foyer and near the damn window. Gabrielle kept one eye on the window, waiting for Erva's return, and the other eye planted on Xena. These women, she thought, I must watch their every move.</p>
<p>"Let's play a game."</p>
<p>Xena's hand returned to its rigid state. "<em>What</em>."</p>
<p>Gabrielle ran to her bedroom, which was on the first floor. One of the lucky moments of having a room nearby. She hurried back with a roll of parchment, ink, and two pens. She sat on the sofa opposite Xena and handed her a quill.</p>
<p>Xena eyed the pen as if it were some dangerous weapon, ready to prick her finger. She grabbed the quill and watched Gabrielle roll out the large piece of parchment. Before she could blink, Gabrielle had drawn out an entire map of all the land she owned. This wasn't a game. This was her life, and she wasn't liking where this was going.</p>
<p>"Let's map out everything we've discovered so far, right down to <em>this</em> <em>very</em> <em>villa</em>." Gabrielle encouraged her counterpart to use the quill. "You can go first. Let's start with Eylül. We have enough information about her, and Varinia told me a few things."</p>
<p>Minor hesitation from Xena caused her to withdraw and set down the quill. She was no longer interested in this so-called 'game.'</p>
<p>"You can write. I taught you how to write a little bit, Xena."</p>
<p>"What is the point of this? I know my territories very well. I'm the one who founded them."</p>
<p>Gabrielle stifled a laugh, scratching her head. "Yes, but if we map everything out, it might make more sense. Pick up the quill, come on."</p>
<p>Slowly, the quill was taken up, and Xena leaned forward, gawking at the inked map. She didn't know where to start. Perhaps Gabrielle was right. This entire thing was a disaster and was probably the cause of all her nerves rising to the surface and blowing up at people. She thought of Varinia and looked over her shoulder, staring into the dining room.</p>
<p>"We'll talk to her later," Gabrielle interrupted. "So, let's start with the Romans who have been trying to kill you. You know, the ones with the strange Latin phrase."</p>
<p>The steel-eyed conqueror gaped at the parchment, dipping the quill into the inkwell, and took in a deep breath—and held it.</p>
<p>"It's not going to bite you, Xena."</p>
<p>"You want me to write or not?"</p>
<p>"I do!"</p>
<p>"Then let me concentrate."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Erva spent all morning following the two soldiers, who were supposed to search for their superior. This had turned into a maniacal jest after a while. Erva thought perhaps that Demir and Tariq knew they were being followed with how many detours they took throughout the inner city. They were searching in the most obvious places.</p>
<p>Xena would never hide in plain sight. It was useless for her to keep an eye on these two imbeciles. She thought, by now, Xena would've returned to the villa. There was no way she could've been kidnapped. Gabrielle's suspicions about that were laughable. A smile crept up on Erva lips. It was too tempting to laugh, but she kept quiet.</p>
<p>She wasn't too far from the soldiers. She decided to go on foot to follow. Leaving her horse in a safe spot was always a risk, but halfway through the scouting, Demir and Tariq left their horses as well. They were being watched by one of Xena's soldiers in disguise as a civilian. Not unusual, Erva deduced.</p>
<p>Just a little while longer. Yes.</p>
<p>She kept a low profile, following the two young soldiers. Suddenly, they parted ways. She flipped the hood over her hair, and her head swished from left to right. Of course, Erva knew she couldn't follow both men at once.</p>
<p><em>Right</em>, it is.</p>
<p>She followed Demir before, and he was passing off notes in the middle of the night. If she was lucky enough, he might be stupid enough to do the act again, and in broad daylight.</p>
<p>They walked a bit ways east of the city. It was a similar path, which she took the last time she followed Demir. She hid behind a tree and groaned.</p>
<p>Another message. Hidden in his pant pocket.</p>
<p>This time she wouldn't allow the message to slip between her fingers. It was in her grasp. Crouching down behind a tree, Erva pulled out a short knife tied to her belt. Coming in on her right, she drooped her shoulders, hiding in the brush. A man wearing a brown and burgundy cloak walked down the dirt path to meet with Demir.</p>
<p>She got down on all fours and clamped her teeth down on the blade as she crawled closer to the two men. She grabbed her leather gloves hidden in her boot and quickly slipped them on. She was near but too far to listen to the conversation.</p>
<p>Demir said his goodbyes and left the area. You aren't a man of many words, are you?</p>
<p>Erva took the knife out of her mouth and slowly rose to her feet, stalking closer to the messenger. Demir wasn't the main course on her plate any longer. He was a mere appetizer. This one—this messenger—was the main course—the roasted—</p>
<p>"<em>Pig</em>."</p>
<p>She ran forward and wrapped her hand around the man's mouth. With muffled screams and wiggling limbs, he tried to break free. Erva dragged him into the brush and rammed his backside against a tree. He slid down the trunk of the tree, tearing bits of bark off with his hefty cloak.</p>
<p>Slightly dizzy, his vision blurred, but he quickly realized his life was threatened. There was a blade pointed to the center of his throat. Once his eyes focused, he looked beneath the dark hood, fixating on a dark-eyed woman.</p>
<p>Erva pinched his wrist, and the parchment fell out of his clenched palm. She snatched it before he could get a chance to. Straddling her legs around the man, she pressed the blade to his sweating flesh.</p>
<p>"What is this?" she whispered, waving the piece of parchment in his face. "Do not scream, or I'll skin you. Piece <em>by</em> piece."</p>
<p>The blond man smirked. "Very unusual to find a woman with a sword…straddled on me."</p>
<p>Erva raised an eyebrow, cursed in her native language, then dug her nails into his short hair, rearing his head backward.</p>
<p>"<em>What</em> is this?"</p>
<p>"I think you can read it for yourself, lady."</p>
<p>She dug her finger into his mouth and inched close to his face. Their noses almost touched, and she felt his hot breath against the rim of her upper lip. Sneering, she scraped her nail along his top gums.</p>
<p>"I don't need to. Where is this message being sent to?"</p>
<p>"If I tell you…but what will I get in exchange?" he smiled.</p>
<p>Erva twisted her mouth in disgust and shoved his head against the tree. "You must have the brain the size of a walnut if you think I'm going to allow your tongue in my mouth."</p>
<p>"Then let me be on my way."</p>
<p>He tried to get up, and she stomped her boot onto his chest. "How about I cut that tongue out? It moves far too much."</p>
<p>The blade gently grazed his cheek and drew blood at the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>"I'll ask again, where is this message being sent to? I don't care about the content of it."</p>
<p>He swallowed, eyeing the sharp weapon cautiously. "Rome…it's being sent to Rome."</p>
<p>"Who's receiving this? Augusta Sabina?"</p>
<p>He bit his tongue, fearful that it could be sliced in an instant. Erva growled, pressing the tip of the blade into the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>Hissing, she whispered, "<em>who</em>?"</p>
<p>"I—I don't know!" his voice trembled. "I send it—I send it to a ship merchant. It reaches Rome, and I don't—I don't know who receives the messages."</p>
<p>The blade dug into his skin, and Erva grinned, watching the pitiful messenger squirm and mumble prayers beneath his breath.</p>
<p>"Are you a Roman too?"</p>
<p>He nodded his head profusely.</p>
<p>"That wasn't so hard, was it?" her voice soft and calm as she retracted the knife.</p>
<p>She stood, releasing the said-Roman. As he was slowly getting to his feet, he raised his hands to surrender.</p>
<p>"How often do you expect a new message?"</p>
<p>"Um, usually…once a week," he rubbed his throat. "Will you let me go now?" he asked.</p>
<p>Erva wiped her blade on her clothing. "Not yet. You're going to show me which ship merchant you send messages to."</p>
<p>"That's half a day's walk from here!"</p>
<p>"I have a horse," she smiled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A sense of pride swelled within as she watched Xena write on her own with minimal assistance. It was one of the moments she'd probably replay in her mind for days, probably months. She wasn't sure how Xena felt about all of this. It wasn't a game, but a test to see if Xena would play along—and she did.</p>
<p>After Xena got over the initial embarrassment of her lack of penmanship, the 'game' became more effortless. She could also see why Gabrielle was so confused. This whole parchment was marked with several names and many locations—so many enemies. Xena didn't care to see so many enemies spread across this map. There were too many who wished her dead and too few who wished her alive.</p>
<p>Xena set down the quill, finally finished writing the names of people on her list. She made eye contact with Gabrielle and brushed a few strands of hair stuck to her cheeks.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking right now?" asked Gabrielle.</p>
<p>"Everyone hates me."</p>
<p>"That's a little bit of a stretch, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Xena gave a knowing look. "This map says it all: the Bastillia clan, every Roman citizen alive, Nero, Sabina…" she trailed off, almost adding her own son's name to that list.</p>
<p>Her head hung, and she wiped her nose, avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p>Gabrielle reached over, cupping the conqueror's knee. "I don't hate you."</p>
<p>"You're…only one person, Gabrielle."</p>
<p>"And so are you."</p>
<p>Lifting her head, exposing her teary eyes, she could see how sincere Gabrielle was. But why was it so hard? One person. I am one person, Xena thought. But it's not enough.</p>
<p>Sliding her hand off Xena's knee, she added, "do you even know what your people think about you—what kind of ruler you are?"</p>
<p>There was a long pause until Xena slowly shook her head.</p>
<p>"You're a mystery to everyone. You hide in plain sight. Look at you, you're in the inner city, and nobody has a clue!" Gabrielle beamed. "Yet, you trust a few of your soldiers to see your face and where you live."</p>
<p>"I have to trust <em>some</em> people…"</p>
<p>Gabrielle nodded, coiling her hands in her lap. She whipped her head around to the sound of horses trotting in. She gave a brief smile then walked to the window. Demir and Tariq were back from their little search, and Erva was still gone. She knew that the soldiers were unaware of Erva spying on them, but she expected to see her riding in behind them.</p>
<p>Maybe she will come back at a later time so suspicion wouldn't rise. Still, Gabrielle didn't trust those two, despite what Xena just said. The irony of it all and Xena lacked self-awareness. Xena was only so transparent to carefully chosen people. She'd like to think she was one of those carefully selected people. She knew too much about Xena now.</p>
<p>Demir walked into the villa, and his eyes grew when he saw Xena sitting on the sofa. She frowned, rising from her seat, and Demir lowered his head, breathing deeply.</p>
<p>"We were worried something might have happened to you," he said, eyes diverting to Gabrielle standing by the window.</p>
<p>"As you can see, I'm fine," Xena folded her arms. "Where's Erva?"</p>
<p>Demir crinkled his eyebrows, "I—"</p>
<p>"She's by the Bastillia home, gathering information since we left early," Gabrielle interrupted, receiving a glare from the conqueror. "She stepped out a while ago," she flashed a confident smile. "She'll be back later."</p>
<p>Xena glared at her with a furrowed eyebrow, then waved her hand, dismissing the young soldier. Demir hurried out of the villa. Now they were alone. Xena closed the door, locked it, and turned around, zeroing in on the blonde artist.</p>
<p>"You lied."</p>
<p>Gabrielle's smile faded. "I don't trust them, and neither does Erva. She followed them, but I thought she would've been back by now."</p>
<p>Xena's stance relaxed, and she waltzed across the room. "What do you mean Erva doesn't trust them? This is the first time I'm hearing this."</p>
<p>"She…just said she doesn't trust them. She didn't give a reason why."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Xena leaned over, towering over the artist. "You came up with that lie <em>very</em> quickly."</p>
<p>Distracted, she spotted Varinia in the middle of the dining room doorway. The poor girl went through several hoops to get here, and Xena just dismissed her. Sighing, Xena excused herself, gently bumping her shoulder to Gabrielle's arm.</p>
<p>"You should go upstairs and rest," she whispered, holding Varinia's hands.</p>
<p>Varinia wiped her cheek, staring at the stairs. "What about Eylül? She—she will wonder where I am."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about her. I will handle her."</p>
<p>Varinia sighed.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have come here, you know," said Xena. "You didn't tell Evander you were leaving. I sent people to look for you."</p>
<p>"He doesn't even care anyway!" she shouted, sparking Gabrielle's attention from afar. "He always leaves me by myself!"</p>
<p>To not cause alarm, Xena took the frazzled woman by the arm gingerly and walked her over to the staircase. She urged her to go upstairs, but Varinia almost refused, mildly resisting.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's true. He cares about you," she whispered.</p>
<p>Varinia huffed, "he's not good at showing it. I've felt so ignored since we got to Abydos."</p>
<p>Another act of blame to add to her list, Xena thought. She couldn't and wouldn't control her son. She didn't feel she had that right. She could no longer parent him, and when she <em>was</em> a parent to him, he could barely utter a full sentence. Xena sensed that her son was shutting off his feelings towards Varinia, and she felt partial to blame for that.</p>
<p>"Listen, I know he cares for you," she whispered, gripping Varinia's hand. "He didn't want to leave Rome without you."</p>
<p>Gradually, Varinia's lips curled upward, "really?'</p>
<p>Xena wore a warm smile, "<em>really</em>. Go rest for a while. I'm sure you're tired."</p>
<p>Off by the window, Gabrielle lurked, impatiently waiting for Erva. She never thought she would be worried about Erva, but she was. That woman sure wasn't in her favor, but Erva was important to Xena, nevertheless. While she looked out the window, she saw several citizens walking around the area. Most were women. They were probably heading back from the market, she thought. These Edirne citizens loved to shop, apparently.</p>
<p>A hand grasped her shoulder, and she inhaled.</p>
<p>"Did I scare you?"</p>
<p>Gabrielle turned and said in a joking manner, "you do that a lot. I think you enjoy it."</p>
<p>Xena tried to hide her amused expression. "You're the last person I'd want to inflict fear on." Though she already had, she thought. The smile painted on her lips disappeared.</p>
<p>As if reading her thoughts, Gabrielle knew to change the subject. Nothing good would come of it if she pried by picking Xena's brain. Turning back to look out the window, Gabrielle tilted her head with a curious grin.</p>
<p>"While we were working on the map, I was doing some thinking."</p>
<p>"Aren't you always," Xena mumbled.</p>
<p>Gabrielle licked her lips, arching an eyebrow, and said, "what was that?"</p>
<p>Xena faltered and cleared her throat, "what were you thinking?"</p>
<p>"I think you should go outside—into the market." She spun around with the brightest of smiles, only to witness the dismay in the conqueror's eyes. "You and me."</p>
<p>Balling her fists, Xena spat, "you'll be putting a huge target on my back! People are trying to kill me!"</p>
<p>"Think about it, only a select few know what you look like," she grabbed the clenched fists, holding them tightly. "Erva was almost killed at that party. I think whoever is trying to kill you believes Erva is <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>The clenched fists relaxed their muscles, opened slowly, and Gabrielle intertwined their fingers. She refused to break eye contact.</p>
<p>"Even Eylül believes it."</p>
<p>"But…an arrow was shot at me at my villa."</p>
<p>Gabrielle shrugged, "who knows how close that person was? They could've mistaken you for Erva. <em>She's</em> the one who goes outside. Everyone knows who <em>she</em> is. They know <em>her</em> face. The people don't know <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>It was then, Xena realized, her fingers were laced. Had she become so distracted that she didn't even notice the smallest, yet the largest, details around her? Somehow, she didn't try to wriggle her fingers away, only to cause her palms to sweat.</p>
<p>"I…what is the point? Why go outside?"</p>
<p>"Xena," she stepped closer, "you aren't even the least bit <em>curious</em> to know what your people think of you? You can't hide forever. Plus, if my theory is right, nobody will even bat an eye towards you!"</p>
<p>Shaking her head, the warrior alleged, "I can't."</p>
<p>"You <em>can</em>. I'll be by your side the entire time."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Erva wasn't going to let this Roman out of her sight. She forcefully threw him on the horse, and they made the trek towards the port. She figured he was too cowardly to try and escape. The journey was less than half a day, but it did take a few hours to get to their destination. Once at the port, Erva flipped the hood over her head and hopped off her horse.</p>
<p>She tied her horse to a tree and grabbed the Roman's arm, pulling him off her steed. She took the note out of her cloak pocket, and after many hours, she finally read it.</p>
<p>"<em>The deal is done. Next step."</em></p>
<p>Erva grunted, disappointed at the vague message. She didn't have time to continue questioning this man about the hidden meaning of this note. He was to remain alive only to serve her a better purpose—figuring out just what secrets lie in Edirne.</p>
<p>They walked to the docks, and Erva pulled her knife on him. She pointed the tip into his back and whispered in his ear, "which one is he?"</p>
<p>The Roman nervously but quickly scanned the docks and found the merchant. He pointed north, at the last ship on the docks.</p>
<p>She shoved him forward, "give the message to him."</p>
<p>Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. "You…you'll let me go after this?"</p>
<p>"After you deliver the note."</p>
<hr/>
<p>This was a mistake. She didn't want to be here, out in the open. It was a different scene when she was at the party because she could hide behind a mask. But out here, she couldn't hide, yet all she did was hide.</p>
<p>She'd never felt so afraid until now. She could count on her hand how many times she was terrified. There was one positive outcome that came from this excursion. Gabrielle was here, by her side, like she said she would be. They walked through the busy market streets, coming close to the shop where all the artists were.</p>
<p>Everything was so familiar yet so foreign to her. Xena felt like she didn't know her own city. Gabrielle suggested not to wear any extravagant clothing. Agreeing with her, Xena didn't wear any flashy clothes, especially the dress she wore to the Bastillia manor.</p>
<p>They came closer to the market's food area, and Xena looked around herself, feeling invisible once more. People brushed by her, bumped her shoulder, and refused to make eye contact with her. Some looked her way, but most people didn't acknowledge her. It was refreshing and saddening all in one.</p>
<p>Gabrielle grabbed the conqueror's hand, pulling her to a fruit stand. She looked up, smiling, and picked up a ripe fig.</p>
<p>"I know you like fruit."</p>
<p>Xena gently smiled, took the fig. She tore it in half and took a small bite.</p>
<p>Turning to the merchant, Gabrielle asked, "how is business? Do you sell a lot of fruit?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes," he sighed. "I don't have enough to make it through the week at times. I even considered trading with the Romans, but…it is forbidden."</p>
<p>Xena looked away, finding the sweet fruit turn sour in her mouth at the mention of Romans.</p>
<p>"Selling fruit doesn't keep a roof over your head?" Gabrielle asked, turning to see the obvious scowl on Xena's face.</p>
<p>"The taxes are too high in Edirne!" he threw his hands in the air. "All the merchants would agree with me."</p>
<p>Gabrielle paused, her heart palpitating rapidly. She took in a deep breath, bracing any consequences she might face.</p>
<p>"Would you say…the Edirne Conqueror…taxes merchants too much?" she asked, then felt the burning eyes upon her from behind.</p>
<p>The merchant nodded. "She does not show her face, but she has no problem taxing us to death."</p>
<p>"Hmm. Maybe you should write a letter to complain. She might listen," her eyes turned upward, staring at the fuming blue eyes glaring at her.</p>
<p>"I doubt she would. I can't trust someone I've never seen the face of."</p>
<p>Gabrielle half-smiled. "Maybe you could encourage the other merchants to write a complaint. If the Conqueror doesn't know you all feel, the problem will never be addressed."</p>
<p>They left the vendor, or more like, Gabrielle hurried away in order to get away from the harsh stare. Xena didn't bother to finish the fig and was ready to throw it on the ground. She stared at the fig, then at the golden hair ahead of her. She decided to hold onto the fruit instead of tossing it aside. It wasn't the fruit's fault, after all.</p>
<p>Gabrielle looked back and waited for her 'guest' to catch up with her. The scowl was less prevalent, but there was still a hint of aggravation. Xena made short strides across the street, and then two small children ran right in front of her, dropping a few apples hidden in the boy's shirt.</p>
<p>The boy gazed up at her, while the other small child, likely his friend or brother, yelled at him to hurry. He gasped, gathering the apples to place in the man-made pouch that which was his tunic.</p>
<p>Xena raised an eyebrow and knelt down on one knee, helping the boy gather the apples. She placed them in his hand.</p>
<p>"Come on!" the taller boy yelled from afar.</p>
<p>He stood up, took off running down the street, and called back, "thanks!"</p>
<p>Gabrielle chuckled and made her way over. Xena was still staring at the boys running down the street together, continuing to run into others' paths.</p>
<p>"Do they remind you of your son?" she asked.</p>
<p>Xena swiftly turned around, not quite sure if she heard that correctly. "W-hat?"</p>
<p>"Your son. You told me he was taken from you. Do those boys remind you of him?"</p>
<p>"Hard to say. He was very young when I last saw him."</p>
<p>Gabrielle lowered her eyes, and grazed her fingers along Xena's arm, then grabbed her wrist. "We can keep looking around. Nothing bad has happened so far," she whispered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A couple of hours of exploring exhausted them both, and they returned to the villa. Gabrielle was sure that Xena was more exhausted than both of them combined. It was overwhelming to see how Xena reacted to being around large crowds of people. It was as if she was locked away in a tower and hadn't seen humans for a while. Probably a stretch, thought Gabrielle, but it was too close to the truth.</p>
<p>She wondered if Xena felt the same way while living in Rome. She wanted to ask, but at the same time, she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to dig herself in that hole just yet. It was a huge step to get Xena to leave the villa, let alone go outside. She was initially shocked to hear that Xena went to the Bastillia home.</p>
<p>But that was different. Xena was spying. Was it different? Gabrielle didn't know, but she wasn't ready to ask Xena that question. By the look on the conqueror's face, she was too tired to speak. Their walk back to the villa was quiet, and Xena didn't say much.</p>
<p>Together, in the bedroom, Gabrielle closed the door. She checked on Varinia, and luckily, she was sleeping. Hopefully, she would sleep a little while longer. She turned around to see Xena taking off her cloak and then sat down to take off her boots.</p>
<p>"You must be tired. You haven't slept in almost two days."</p>
<p>Xena lifted her eyes briefly while unlacing her boots. "Quite the opposite, actually. I don't sleep very much."</p>
<p>"I noticed," Gabrielle chuckled awkwardly. "So, a lot of people had a lot to say about you. Mainly, they said they didn't trust you because they don't know you."</p>
<p>"I heard. I was there."</p>
<p>Gabrielle shifted her weight, "and you weren't in danger. Nobody noticed you."</p>
<p>Xena frowned, lifting her head, and slipped off her boots.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean it like that," she tried to correct herself, biting her lower lip. "I…um, I'll let you get some sleep."</p>
<p>"Gabrielle." She rose from the bed, waltzed across the room, and stood a foot away. "Thank you," she smiled, "for today. I'll admit it wasn't <em>easy</em>…to hear people talk about me."</p>
<p>Nodding her head, unable to utter a word, Gabrielle had intent to leave the room, but her arm was firmly gripped. She stood, parting her lips, and gawked at the warm blue eyes. Warmth, softness, yet stern all wrapped in one.</p>
<p>Heat rose from Gabrielle's core to her chest. Xena's lips were inching closer, so close that her heart, she swore, stopped. The smell of her was hypnotic beyond belief. She felt the need to run, but her knees were locked, her elbows tight, and her lungs constricted—she couldn't move. Her lips parted, and she lifted her chin to meet the inviting mouth above hers. A wave of warmth washed over, her fingers curled, unfurling all her senses.</p>
<p>Inhaling a soft breath, she felt the lips against hers curl into a smile. The taste of the sweet fruit from hours earlier lingered. And as she expected more, her lips went cold. Fluttering her eyes, she looked above to Xena, whose cheeks tinted rose, and eyes sparkled with enormous warmth.</p>
<p>How long had that lasted? Her body tingled, her lips pulsated, but they were cold—missing something. She made the bold move to get closer to Xena, sliding fingers down her arms. They were strong yet soft. Pressing their cores together, the feel of their bodies leaning into one another, arms wrapped around one, but not the other, felt forbidden. Taken by surprise, it wasn't her to make the second move. She had already made the first by moving forward. Pulling her in, Xena leaned downward and claimed her mouth once again. More intense than before, hungrier than before, yet it was expected. She felt the smile of her lips against hers, the throaty gasp, the radiating breath entering her mouth.</p>
<p>By the time she was unaware of what was happening, Gabrielle's felt fingers grazing her shoulder blade, sending shivers up her spine. Flesh to flesh. Had she really been so unaware that Xena's fingers slipped their way underneath the fabric? Was she supposed to reciprocate? The inner turmoil of how to proceed, she felt her knees begin to buckle, so she gripped Xena's arms tightly.</p>
<p>Trying to remain in the moment, Gabrielle's blurred vision focused on the dark veil of hair shielding them both from outside interferences. Staring at the wound on Xena's chest, she felt a stare from up above. Lifting her chin slightly, their eyes met, guarded by the veil of dark hair, and they shared a smile.</p>
<p>Time halted in a collision of senses when their lips met for that second time. Gabrielle grazed her fingers on the rough patch of skin where the healing wound was. Opening her mouth to speak, Xena's palm cupped her cheek, a thumb stroking her jaw.</p>
<p>She was the one who liked to talk. Xena was the one who didn't like to talk. But now, she found she wouldn't be able to say a word, even if she tried to choke it out. It was small—the kiss—but the rippling effects hadn't yet caught up to her. Staring into the blue eyes a few inches above, she saw Xena's mouth moving.</p>
<p>
  <em>She was talking. She's saying something to me. What is she saying?</em>
</p>
<p>Gabrielle blinked, suddenly aware she had a bad case of cottonmouth. Her heartbeat was the only sound she could hear, ringing in her ears like a horse stampeding through a large field. There was no horror here, no cold warrior here.</p>
<p>"Your heart is racing," Xena whispered, feeling the thumps against her own chest. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I…" she swallowed. "I'm alright," she finally managed to say as beads of sweat encircled her neck and back.</p>
<p>That warm smile returned, glistening in the darkness which surrounded them.</p>
<p>"Would you like to stay?"</p>
<p><em>Stay</em>, thought Gabrielle. Stay <em>here</em>? In this <em>room</em>? Her eyes lingered on the bed. In that <em>bed</em>? Her mouth parted once more, and it was then, Xena's expression changed.</p>
<p>"I won't force you to stay, Gabrielle. As I said, you are free to leave at any time."</p>
<p>Read between the lines. <em>Xena, you don't mean what you say</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Yours, Mine, and Hers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Those blue eyes stared in question, hands slipping off Gabrielle’s arms.</p>
<p>“I meant, no, I’m not leaving,” she said, “I will stay.”</p>
<p>That serene expression, filled with warmth, returned to the warrior’s face. Xena grabbed hold of her hand, walking over to the bed. It felt yards away, but it was only a few feet. Her eyes focused on the silk sheets, and she gaped at the nicely made-up blankets at the foot of the bed. For the last few minutes, she felt trapped in a vortex of swirling emotions.</p>
<p>Never would she have thought that she’d be in this room—with the woman she was ordered to murder—but she was here. And she wasn’t leaving. Just as Xena said, she could’ve left at any point in time, and maybe, in the beginning, she was tempted by that. As she spent more time with the ghostly conqueror, she came to notice more and more subtle quirks about her.</p>
<p>All that time spent in Rome together, yet so far apart from one another, served a purpose. And what was that purpose, Gabrielle wondered? Xena was the most peculiar woman she’d ever met. She’d like to think that Erva would agree, despite their occasional quarrels. She had taken a liking to Xena from the moment they met but never felt the feelings were reciprocated.</p>
<p>But they were—they are.</p>
<p>Absentmindedly, her fingers draped over her lips, the pulsating sensation still present. The taste of the sweet fruit lingered, which brought her mouth to an upward curl, reminiscing on a moment that only happened less than a minute ago.</p>
<p>This woman is so different than me, she thought. What could we both have in common? Aside from nearly killing one another. She began to think of staying in Xena’s life was the right choice, but she couldn't think clearly now whatever choice she had to make. Her emotions were distracting her, which was one of the first lessons she learned as a mercenary.</p>
<p>
  <em>Xena was right. I am a horrible mercenary. Here I am, in the same room, the same bed, as my target. </em>
</p>
<p>Her fingers grazed the silk sheets, and she turned around to see Xena stripping herself of her clothes. With widened eyes, she gaped at the number of scars on her back, fresh and old. There was a hint of softness to her slender, muscular frame. The candle’s flame flickered just at the right moments, outlining the crevices of the soft muscles along her shoulders and lower back.</p>
<p>Xena grabbed her lengthy hair, brought it over her shoulder, and teased a smile. She finally turned around, placing a hand on her hip, and reached for the leftover glass of wine. Smiling, she drank the rest of the warm, stale wine and sat on the bed, inching towards Gabrielle.</p>
<p>This woman was not shy at all, thought Gabrielle. She stripped herself naked in just a matter of seconds without giving it a second thought. Xena began undoing the laces on Gabrielle’s tunic and sensed hesitation by the rigidness of her frame.</p>
<p>Pausing, she placed a hand over Gabrielle’s chest and felt her heart racing faster than before.</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to be here, you can leave, as I said.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle faintly smiled, scratching her temple out of nerves. “I do…I want to stay.”</p>
<p>Xena’s upper lip curled into a smile, and she tugged at the laces, slipping them through the eyes. Drifting her fingers to the sleeves, she slipped one sleeve off Gabrielle’s shoulder and felt a small tremble.</p>
<p>She quickly retracted her hand. “Are you sure you want to stay here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes…” Gabrielle nervously lifted her eyes. “It’s just…I’ve never…” she trailed off.</p>
<p>Xena finally caught on, raising her eyebrows into her fringe.</p>
<p>“I mean,” Gabrielle laughed awkwardly, “I <em>did</em>, with…a guy named Janus,” she took a long pause, “back in Rome. It definitely wasn’t…what I expected.”</p>
<p>Xena lowered her head, feigning a snicker.</p>
<p>“And I don’t think he knew what he was doing!”</p>
<p>“Gabrielle.”</p>
<p>She paused, gaping at the earnest blue eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m not Janus, and I know what I’m doing. I’ve done this <em>once</em> or twice before.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle took in a shaky breath, and she relaxed for a moment. Once a hand came closer to her blouse, she took hold of the wrist. “If it’s alright with you, I want to keep my clothes on.”</p>
<p>She could tell that Xena didn’t like that response. But she had been waiting to get this close to her. Now that the moment was here, she didn’t know how to feel or what to do. Xena wore a faint smile, relenting to the request.</p>
<p>“How about we take it one step at a time?” asked Xena, resting her hands on her thighs. “I don’t want to make you feel like…you <em>want</em> to leave,” she brushed a blonde strand from Gabrielle’s cheek.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Plagued with a wicked headache from the party, Eylül confined herself to her bed for nearly two days. She had no desire to meet with any politicians today, even though she knew she had several people that wished to speak to her. Today was one of those days that she wanted to be alone, without interruptions.</p>
<p>Laying in bed with a damp cold cloth over her forehead and eyes, a rap on her door caused her to groan loudly.</p>
<p>“What?” her voice tired and worn.</p>
<p>One of the male servants entered the room and clumsily tripped over a chest of clothes. He hurried over to the bed, nervous to speak. Eylül felt his presence and his shadow lingering over her like an annoying pest.</p>
<p>She lifted the cloth from her eyes, glaring at the young man. “What is it?”</p>
<p>He stuttered, “the Syrian…I cannot find her anywhere, Eylül.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” She draped the cloth over her eyes once more. “She can’t just <em>disappear</em>,” she moaned, placing a hand over her throbbing head. “Do you have any important news for me?”</p>
<p>The servant twiddled his thumbs then received a menacing glare from his superior.</p>
<p>“About Erva, boy. <em>Erva</em>. She was at the party. What is the news on her?”</p>
<p>“I…I don’t have any news, ma’am.”</p>
<p>Eylül sighed, resting her head back on the pillow. “Disappointing. I want to have a meeting at the north gate tonight. Deliver the message.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Eylül,” he nodded, then hastily exited the room.</p>
<p>“Stupid boy,” she muttered, wincing at the repeated twinges in her head that never seemed to dissipate.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Laying in bed, Gabrielle impassively toyed with Xena’s fingers, admiring how gentle, yet strong, they were. Her gaze drifted over to the mass of dark tresses played across Xena’s breasts, and she found herself staring too long. She heard a soft laugh and craned her neck, staring at Xena’s amused expression.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, now embarrassed.</p>
<p>Xena sat up carefully, mindful of her numerous injuries, specifically her hand. “Don’t be.”</p>
<p>Sliding out of bed, Xena strolled over to the other side of the room to grab a kaftan. Gabrielle sat up, lacing her blouse, and watched from afar as Xena ran her fingers through her hair a few times while standing in front of the mirror. Looking at the floor, Gabrielle let out a winded sigh.</p>
<p>Xena struck her as a person who didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Nor did she think that Xena liked to be denied in any form. The kiss was unnerving enough, and she froze, unsure how to react. She didn’t want to know what Xena was thinking for once. She was more embarrassed by herself and felt somewhat ashamed that Xena appeared so disappointed from the denial.</p>
<p>“I did enjoy it,” she spoke up, drawing Xena’s attention away from her reflection. “The kiss, I mean. I didn’t know…you felt that way. About me, I mean,” she rambled, sweat forming on her forehead. “I’m talking too much, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Xena smiled, brushing the knots out of her hair. “Don’t you always.”</p>
<p>The tension in the room subsided by the wry remark, and Gabrielle sighed. “I want to know who you are, Xena. I want to know more about you before…I…”</p>
<p>“Before I invite you into my bed?” Xena turned around, finishing the sentence.</p>
<p>Just as Gabrielle was to respond, a horse trotting outside caught their attention. Xena set down the hairbrush and walked to the window, drawing the curtain. She felt a warm body behind her and peered to Gabrielle, standing by her side.</p>
<p>“Erva’s back.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to be a pleasant meeting. “I wonder where she went.”</p>
<p>“So do I,” Xena pulled the curtain to a close and turned to face the blonde. “And I <em>do</em> like you, Gabrielle.” She swiped a thumb over Gabrielle’s cheek, smiling softly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rushing into the villa, Erva made her way towards the stairs. Once she was met face to face with Demir, she was tempted to pound his head into the wall. She willed herself to keep calm, but when he told her of Xena’s sudden return, she wanted to give that woman a piece of her mind.</p>
<p>She rounded the corner, stopping at the foot of the stairs, meeting Xena’s eyes from up above. She frowned, seeing Gabrielle standing beside her.</p>
<p>“Where have you been?” Xena asked.</p>
<p>Erva’s fingers curled around the balustrade’s post. “Didn’t <em>she</em> tell you?” her tone soured, glaring at Gabrielle.</p>
<p>“I want to talk to you alone.” Xena trailed down the stairs, leaving Gabrielle by herself.</p>
<p>Erva, eyes focused on the blonde, had her arm forcefully yanked. She followed Xena into the kitchen, far enough from the stairs. She was pushed into the table and fell onto one of the chairs, gaping up at Xena, now suddenly aware of where she was and who she was with.</p>
<p>Stepping forward, Xena placed her hands on Erva’s thighs, bent over, and nearly pressed their foreheads together. She could hear Erva’s breath hasten once their eyes met.</p>
<p>“I’ll ask again, <em>where</em> have you been? Gabrielle said, you went to follow Demir and Tariq. She said you didn’t trust them. Why is that?”</p>
<p>Erva clenched her jaw. “I followed…Demir once. He is passing messages to someone.”</p>
<p>“He what? Who is he sending messages to?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know,” Erva said, tapering her eyes. “I followed him again, and this time, I found the messenger. He’s Roman. Messages are being sent to Rome, but I don’t know who is receiving them.”</p>
<p>With her mouth agape, Xena grabbed hold of Erva’s jaw, rearing her head back.</p>
<p>“And you thought it was a good idea to keep this from me?” her grip tightened, pressing her nail into Erva’s cheek. “Why?” she hissed.</p>
<p>Erva held onto the table, fearing she might fall backward, and grabbed Xena’s wrist tightly. Almost with pleading eyes, she felt speechless. Moments later, Xena pulled her hand away, and Erva gasped for air, wrapping a hand around her throat, coughing under her breath.</p>
<p>“I trust you with my life, and you’re keeping things from me. No wonder I’ve become a target. Eylül is a slimy snake.”</p>
<p>Erva coughed and choked, “w-hat?”</p>
<p>“You’re letting me live in a death trap, Erva. He knows my face!” she pointed to herself. “I could be killed in my sleep! He guards this villa!”</p>
<p>Erva grimaced, rising from the chair. “If he wanted to kill you, he would’ve done so already, and I wouldn’t <em>let</em> that happen.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Xena cast a mocking smile. “Yet, you lied to me, kept this from me, and allowed Demir to continue to send messages to Rome of my whereabouts. You’re killing me slowly!”</p>
<p>“You’re only killing <em>yourself</em>!” Erva spat back.</p>
<p>Silencing the room, Xena’s eyebrows lifted, and gradually her fingers curled into her palm.</p>
<p>“None of this would’ve happened if you hadn’t raided Roman territory in the first place!” feeling bold, she continued, “you killed thousands of people in less than three days!”</p>
<p>Seeing only red, Xena took the sword from Erva’s sheath and marched out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Gabrielle sat on the last step of the staircase, listening to the muffled quarrel in the kitchen. She had her focus on her fidgety fingers, then raised her chin once she saw Xena stalking across the villa with a sword in hand. Erva chased after her, and Gabrielle stood, stepping down from the stairs.</p>
<p>Xena swung open the door, eyeing Demir and Tariq guarding the horses below. She marched down the stairs, grabbed Demir by the shoulder, and lurched the blade into his chest. Forcing the sword further into his body, it exited through his shoulder blade. Demir dropped to his knees, gawking upward, grasping for the bit of air, which escaped him.</p>
<p>She retracted the blade, and Demir fell to the ground, face-forward. She wiped the blade on the fallen soldier’s clothes, then looked to Tariq, who stood, aghast and stunned.</p>
<p>“Get rid of him.”</p>
<p>Walking back inside, she shoved the sword into Erva’s chest and caught a pair of green eyes shadowing from afar. Briefly, she made eye contact, then spun around, grabbing Erva’s arm.</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever lie to me again,” she whispered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At her worst, Eylül was one who kept her promises and made the long trek to the north gate. She didn’t like going around the city at night, especially knowing that she could possibly be targeted by any of Xena’s soldiers. She was distrustful of everybody around her.</p>
<p>She walked through the gate, waving her hand at her assistant, who accompanied her during nightly walks. She came to a large pavilion and waited patiently. Every once in a while, she scanned the area, looking in the dark crevices of the ivy-covered stone and trees.</p>
<p>This area had been abandoned for quite some time, but she didn’t think it was truly left behind. She was sure Xena had soldiers posted here. After all, it used to belong to her at one point. When <br/>Xena used to live in the public’s eye, that is.</p>
<p>Eylül sighed, picking at her nails, then heard the sound of boots scuffing on the dirt road. Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head, she watched a dark figure hurry through the arched stone pathway.</p>
<p>In an already bitter mood, she crossed her arms and spoke softly, “why is Erva still alive? I told you to get rid of her.”</p>
<p>Out of breath, the man responded, “there were too many people in the way at the party.”</p>
<p>“For heaven’s sake,” Eylül rumbled, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, you told me that Xena left her home. Do you know where she is now?”</p>
<p>“No, we haven’t been able to locate her.”</p>
<p>“Wherever Erva is, Xena must be with her. Xena has many homes scattered around Edirne.”</p>
<p>The bearded man wore a defeated look about himself. “But ma’am, we would have to check every home in Edirne. I don’t know where all of Xena’s properties are.”</p>
<p>“Well, then, I suggest you start searching,” she smiled, patting him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>He straightened his posture and turned to be on his way until Eylül grabbed his forearm.</p>
<p>“Do you have messages for me?”</p>
<p>“I do have one from your cousin in Abydos.”</p>
<p>She beamed. “From Soner?”</p>
<p>He nodded, relaying the message verbally, “he says someone knows about your intentions.”</p>
<p>All color drained from Bastillia’s cheeks. “Who and <em>why</em> is this person still alive?”</p>
<p>“He says the young man knows Xena personally. I don’t know any more than that,” he tipped his head and ran through the gate, becoming the darkness itself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The last three days living in the villa with three other women became such a chore. Gabrielle couldn’t take the awkward silence lurking in every hallway. She found it best to stay away from the two walls that smashed into each other—those walls being Erva and Xena. Those two argued more than a husband and wife.</p>
<p>Gabrielle sat in her room, journaling, as it was the only thing to keep her mind occupied recently. She heard snippets of the arguments but hadn’t yet decided if it was best to approach Xena about the topics she heard. And Varinia, that girl was laid up in her room, sicker than when she arrived. Gabrielle knew that there were pieces of Xena she couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to figure out unless she spoke about it.</p>
<p>For now, she wrote down her thoughts, keeping them to herself. This wasn’t a safe space, but her journal was.</p>
<p>As she sat at the desk, writing diligently for most of the morning, she was lost in thought. She ignored everything around her, focusing on her writing. If she wasn’t painting some ungodly portrait of some pompous woman, she was writing.</p>
<p>Xena walked up the stairs, through the corridor, and passed by Gabrielle’s room. She backtracked and stood in the doorway, smiling faintly. She knocked on the doorframe, startling the journaling artist fast at work.</p>
<p>Gabrielle smiled, showing her flushed cheeks. “Morning…”</p>
<p>“It’s afternoon,” said Xena, waltzing into the bedroom. She eyed the journal, filled with an abundance of words. “Am I disturbing you?”</p>
<p>“I was just writing,” Gabrielle quickly closed the leather journal, “some of my thoughts down.” She stuffed the journal into a drawer and set down the pen.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to read your <em>thoughts</em>,” Xena remarked in an upward tone. “I can’t read that well anyway,” she admitted meekly.</p>
<p>Gabrielle swiveled in the chair, resting an elbow on the chair’s back. “We’ll have to fix that. Don’t worry, we’ll work on it together.”</p>
<p>Xena took a seat on the bed, crossing a leg over her knee. Eyes dancing around the room, she hadn’t been in this room at all since being here. Although she remembered Gabrielle’s room was downstairs and somehow missed the sudden migration upstairs. Her eyes circled the room until she laid them on the blonde sitting across from her.</p>
<p>“How’s your hand?”</p>
<p>Xena peered down at the bandages. “Better.”</p>
<p>Nodding her head, Gabrielle twisted her mouth, then blurted out. “Xena, I just have to know…” she paused, heart fluttering, “what is going on between you and Erva? You’ve been arguing with her nonstop for three days.”</p>
<p>“She lied to me about Demir. He’s been passing messages to Romans.”</p>
<p>“I know that,” Gabrielle tilted her head. “But there’s more. You’re entitled to your own privacy, but I’m here to help. I overheard—”</p>
<p>“You were listening to my conversations?” Xena said, almost hurt, yet showed more anger than anything else.</p>
<p>Gabrielle raised her hands offensively. “How could I not? I can hear you two from the other side of the villa. It’s not like I was outside the room listening.”</p>
<p>That anger materialized into mortification soon after.</p>
<p>Gabrielle made a move to the bed and sat next to the warrior. “We seem to do a lot of talking on beds.”</p>
<p>Xena arched her eyebrow, withholding her inner thoughts.</p>
<p>“This is what I’m talking about, Xena. You’re intentionally keeping things from me. If you just <em>let</em> me…get close to you.” hesitantly, she laced their fingers together. “You brought me here, and I intend to stay, which means I need to know you—the real you.”</p>
<p>“Gabrielle…please.”</p>
<p>That pleading voice, soft and weak—so unlike the warrior that everyone feared—turned Gabrielle’s stomach into twisting knots.</p>
<p>“If I tell you, you will <em>want</em> to leave.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle’s lip curled upward. “Then, I guess you don’t know <em>me</em> very well, either. Tell me. I’m listening.”</p>
<p>Over the next few minutes, Xena told the truth, though it wasn’t the whole truth. As she spoke, she couldn’t look Gabrielle in the eye. She could feel the judgment seeping from Gabrielle’s pores. She was a good sport—Gabrielle—for trying to remain indifferent and keep calm the entire time. This feeling of vulnerability was not something she often felt. In fact, she loathed the feeling. She felt like she was a marble statue being clubbed by mallets.</p>
<p>Xena exhaled, shielding her face with her veil of hair.</p>
<p>“You killed thousands of people in Gaul,” Gabrielle repeated. “And you…raided Erva’s homeland?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle was slowly beginning to understand the closeness those two women had. Erva had been a victim of Xena’s pillaging, and she just had the opportunity to live or die by joining Xena’s army. Gabrielle remembered when Erva said all of her family members were no longer alive. She assumed Xena was responsible for that and didn’t want to ask because she didn’t want to know the answer.</p>
<p>“And…that is why Nero wants you dead?”</p>
<p>Xena’s eyes darkened. “He invaded my territories first.”</p>
<p>“But you killed his people too.”</p>
<p>Xena stood and then was pulled back down to sit again.</p>
<p>“Okay, wait,” Gabrielle hooked their arms. “I’m just trying to understand. Stay, please?”</p>
<p>Xena sighed, turning her cheek. She no longer wanted to stay in this room or wanted to continue this conversation. For a moment, it felt like a relief to get that weight lifted off her shoulders. But now, it felt like a boulder was sitting on her body, weighing her down, as if to sink in the floor.</p>
<p>“I care about you. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>After a long moment of silence, she felt Xena’s rigid arm fall limp into her hold. So, she added, “you said…more than once, Romans took your son.”</p>
<p>Xena crinkled her eyebrows, nodding her head.</p>
<p>“And Erva helped raise him, didn’t she?”</p>
<p>This bit of information Gabrielle already knew, only from her own snooping. She needed to hear it from Xena to make it all the more real.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Xena answered brokenly.</p>
<p>“I can see why you hate Romans, but now I know…why they hate you.”</p>
<p>She kissed the warrior’s hand gently. Xena glanced down at their laced hands and turned to meet the smiling face beside her. She wiped her nose, shying away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Parched and eager to leave her prison, which she called her bed, Varinia walked toward the kitchen. She found a pitcher of water set on the table and rummaged around for a glass. After she quickly drank the water, she poured a second helping, and within seconds, devoured the water. It felt like liquid gold to her, especially after last night.</p>
<p>Exhaling, she wiped the corners of her mouth and slammed the glass on the table. As the cold water settled in her stomach, she contorted her face, resting a hand over her abdomen.</p>
<p>“Dammit,” she cursed in a whisper. “Water; not a good idea.”</p>
<p>Cautiously, she exited the kitchen with an arm wrapped over her stomach, mumbling to herself. Varinia paused when she saw Erva seated in the sitting room on one of the sofas. There was a bottle of wine, and it was nearly half empty. She had heard Erva and Xena arguing for the last few days, over what, she didn’t know.</p>
<p>Varinia walked into the sitting room, and the dark-haired warrior lifted her eyes with a furrowed brow. Varinia put on a smile, despite her ill state, and greeted Erva in their native tongue.</p>
<p>Erva raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised to hear that greeting.</p>
<p>“Haven’t heard that in a long time,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Varinia decided to take a seat, much to Erva’s annoyance. “I heard you’re from Mesopotamia. I’m from Syria. We’re sisters,” she grinned eagerly.</p>
<p>Erva sipped the wine, although she no longer found it palatable since her fourth glass.</p>
<p>“So, um, you arranged for me and Evander to stay Abydos?”</p>
<p>“His name is Xian.”</p>
<p>Varinia nodded, “yes, right. Is there any way you could bring him here? I have a feeling, a bad feeling, something is going on with him. He is so hard to talk to sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Wonder where he gets that from,” Erva swished the wine leisurely. “Did you talk to Xena about this?”</p>
<p>“Well, I did, but…she’s not easy to talk to either.”</p>
<p>Erva smirked, “mother like son,” she winked and finished off the glass, hissing at the bitterness of it.</p>
<p>Another glass was poured, and just the sight of the wine made Varinia’s stomach churn. She scooted to the other side of the sofa to get away from the smell, invading her nose.</p>
<p>“Um, so, I heard you and Xena arguing. I suppose it wouldn’t be a good time to talk to her about this.”</p>
<p>“I <em>suppose</em> not,” Erva raised her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“You know,” Varinia covered her nose from the wine wafting towards her, “I think Eylül Bastillia really has out for you.”</p>
<p>Erva brought the glass away from her mouth and frowned at the girl.</p>
<p>“She couldn’t stop talking about you when I stayed with her. She talked about you more than she spoke about Xena. And I told her that I wanted to speak with Xena.”</p>
<p>Erva slammed the glass on the table. “You told her <em>what</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Scarlet Tanager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In a hoarse voice, Erva croaked, gagging on her own saliva. She dug her nails into her scalp as she pushed back her hair. Lifting her head out of the pail, she wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand, heaving and lightly coughing. Out of her side view, she spotted a hand holding a cloth.</p><p>Her head tilted upward, and Xena stood behind her, lending aid. Erva sighed, snatched the cloth and dried her lips, and flushed moist cheeks.</p><p>Xena folded her arms, leaned on the wall, and said, "you really ought to stop poisoning your insides with wine."</p><p>"I can do what I want," Erva grumbled, tossing the cloth aside.</p><p>"I don't want to find you <em>dead</em> on the floor one day," her voice cracked slightly, which caught Erva's attention.</p><p>Rubbing her forehead, she snapped her head around, "as if you'd notice if I was gone or not."</p><p>Xena crinkled her eyebrows and set a hand on her ill friend's shoulder. "What is that supposed to mean? I told you that I care about you. I always have."</p><p>Erva tapered her eyes at the comment and slipped the hand off her shoulder. "If you cared about me, then you wouldn't put me in this position."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Xena knelt down, folding her hands on her thighs.</p><p>"Eylül wants me dead because of <em>you</em>," Erva spat, inching closer. "If I had gone to Rome with you instead of Gölge, I would be the dead one. You used her as a sacrifice."</p><p>"That…was not something in my control," Xena pinched her fingers together. "I had to make a choice. It was either her or Xian…and I," she trailed off, feeling the dagger eyes piercing through her.</p><p>Erva snorted, "so you don't deny it. If I was in Gölge's position, you would've had me killed."</p><p>"I would never do that to you."</p><p>"I don't <em>believe</em> you," Erva whispered.</p><p>She used Xena's shoulders as a means to support her poor balance so she could stand. Once upright, she slowly walked through the doorway. Xena slouched her shoulders, contemplating in silence.</p><hr/><p>Gabrielle tip-toed around the villa, obviously avoiding the two brunettes that stalked the halls. She felt like she was lurking in a minotaur's cave the last few days. Talking to Xena from time to time was nice, but it wasn't enough. After Xena's little storytelling of a small sliver of her life, she seemed more distant.</p><p>Gabrielle expected as much from her. She encouraged herself to be more patient with Xena. Patience is the key here. Walking up the stairs, she pushed open the door to Varinia's room with the side of her hip. The two made eye contact, and Varinia sat up in bed, eager to see someone other than her lovely new friend—the pail beside her bed.</p><p>"I brought some tea for you," she set the tray on the bed. "No sugar, no honey, no nothing," she smiled.</p><p>Varinia took the warm cup in her palms. "Thanks. It's pretty <em>quiet</em> down there."</p><p>Gabrielle sighed, nodding her head. "That's not always a good sign around here," she lightly joked, although she was very much serious. "Are you feeling any better? Maybe you should see a doctor."</p><p>"Maybe. I thought it was the wine, but I guess not," Varinia hissed after sipping the hot tea. "I feel really terrible that I made them fight again."</p><p>"It's not you, Varinia. They're…," Gabrielle glanced around the room, pausing for a while. "They're just going through a lot of things."</p><p>The Syrian twisted her mouth and tapped the glass. "You know, I don't want this to sound stupid, but why doesn't Xena just take all of Eylül's properties away from her? Xena owns this land."</p><p>Gabrielle also thought of this initially because it looked to be that the Bastillia family had control over all the ports. It was a considerable disadvantage for Xena, especially now since Eylül was in contact with the Romans. Gabrielle couldn't understand why Augusta Sabina would be bothered by someone from Edirne in the first place. Although Eylül was a very wealthy woman and had status here. She was probably more talked about in Edirne daily than Xena.</p><p>"From what I was told, the Bastillia family has owned the Steppe ports for two hundred years or so. It would be complicated if Xena tried to intervene. The family is very large and powerful."</p><p>Varinia snorted, adding on, "if they're so powerful, how come they aren't in charge of the entire Steppe region, then?"</p><p>Gabrielle let out an awkward laugh, stepping closer to the door. "That's probably the intended plan."</p><hr/><p>She allowed Varinia to be by herself for a while. She was also dying to know what was going on downstairs. Leaving the room, she spun around and bumped into a tall woman—the wrong woman. It was Erva, and she had the most horrible glower painted on her face.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," she muttered.</p><p>Erva's lip twitched. She attempted to step to the side, but her head throbbed, and her balance nearly failed her. She saw a hand reaching for her shoulder, and she quickly snapped away.</p><p>Gabrielle retracted her hand. "So, did you two clear things up?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk to <em>you</em> about…<em>anything</em>," she whispered lowly, then stalked down the hallway, entered her room, and slammed the door.</p><p>Well, that was a disaster, but Gabrielle wasn't surprised. She exhaled, then began to walk towards the stairs and met Xena halfway down. They shared a smile, and Gabrielle continued down the stairs, and Xena shortly followed.</p><p>"Hello," said Xena, brushing a few blonde strands off Gabrielle's shoulder. "How is she?"</p><p>Unable to focus on anything but the pair of eyes above her, she fumbled to come up with a quick answer. Instead, she blurted out, "who?"</p><p>Xena licked her lips, grinning, "<em>Varinia</em>…"</p><p>"Oh," the hairs on the nape of her neck stood up. "She's feeling better. I brought her some tea. I think she should go see a doctor or something."</p><p>"Hmm. I have one woman puking downstairs and another puking upstairs," Xena said with a stone-cold expression, then broke into a smile.</p><p>Gabrielle cleared the lump caught in her throat. "Erva's sick too?"</p><p>"Sick on wine," Xena rolled her eyes. "She thinks that fixes her problems."</p><p>"Maybe she's looking for…<em>someone</em> to talk to," Gabrielle hinted. "She's more than your ex-commander, chambermaid, and right-hand. She's your friend. You know her best, and she knows you best, so she keeps <em>reminding</em> me."</p><p>Xena led them to sit in the foyer together and laced their fingers together once they sat. Looking down at their laced hands, she brushed a thumb across Gabrielle's and sighed heavily.</p><p>"I'm sorry that Erva is treating you poorly. She…she's a bit green-eyed."</p><p>"<em>Really</em>," Gabrielle's flat tone caused the woman opposite her to smile, "I couldn't tell." She squeezed the hand in her grasp. "I should be more…considerate of her feelings. She was here before me."</p><p>"That doesn't mean she can treat you like shit, Gabrielle."</p><p>"No," she interjected, chuckling, "but she has the right to feel the way that she does. I don't think either one of us gave her any time to adjust."</p><p>Xena nodded, her head lowering as her thoughts overwhelmed her. "She said something to me that I can't get out of my head."</p><p>There was a long pause, and Gabrielle leaned forward, intent on listening.</p><p>"She said if…she was in Gölge's place that she would be dead right now. But I told her that I would never put her in that position."</p><p>The memory of slicing into that girl's neck came rushing back. Gabrielle remembered that day so vividly. She tried to put it aside, and for a while, she hadn't thought about it until now. She didn't want to remember that moment—the way the blade slit into Gölge's throat, the warm blood trickling down her neck and collarbone—it was too gruesome. A chilling sensation soared up her spine, all that was noticeable to Xena's keen senses.</p><p>"But I don't know."</p><p>Gabrielle held her breath, barely able to concentrate, "don't know <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"If I convinced myself. I don't know if I would've been able to spare Erva's life if she were in Gölge's place."</p><p>Gabrielle's lip curled upward into an uneasy smile. She reached over and lifted the ruler's chin with a gentle finger. "You thought you were doing the right thing at the time. You were trying to save yourself."</p><p>Xena's eyes dropped to the floor. If that were only true, she thought. It was only half the truth. She wasn't going to let herself be killed in Rome of all places. If she was going to die, it was going to be here, in Edirne, definitely not Rome. But Gölge had to die. It was the only way. The plan was poorly executed, and maybe, if she had more time to contemplate, she could've spared her apprentice's life. But she was only thinking of one person, and it certainly wasn't Gölge. Her son was the most important person during that ill-thought-out plan.</p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>Raising her eyes, she faintly smiled at Gabrielle's warm expression. Inching off the sofa, nearly falling off, she leaned in, gingerly kisses the lips opposite her. She felt the lips against hers twist into a smile, and warm breath glide onto her skin.</p><hr/><p>A day away from the shop was what she needed. She sometimes loathed the women she worked with, and that included her clients. Most of the women in Edirne were considerably wealthy and thought of nobody but themselves. After an altercation she had yesterday with a client of hers she had seen for nearly a year, Fatma decided to take a day off.</p><p>Or more like, her cohorts strongly advised her to. Working with affluent needy egotistical women was beginning to take a toll on her. If she didn't have family here, she would've already made plans to go to another province.</p><p>Fatma set out a spread of food for the afternoon. She organized the table accordingly with fruit in the center, bread off to the left, and a carafe of wine to the right. She inwardly chuckled at the thought of her brother teasing her for having an 'artist's eye' at all hours of the day. She rearranged the plates for the third time and smiled, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>She jumped at the loud, intrusive knocking at the door. She quickly grabbed a veil and wrapped it over her hair before approaching the front door. She hadn't expected her elder brother to be home this early.</p><p>Pressing her ear against the door, she answered, "who is it?"</p><p>A man responded back to her, "we need to ask some questions."</p><p>Fatma frowned, clutching her veil tightly to her neck. "I'm home by myself. My brother will be home soon." She heard whispering and added, "maybe…maybe in an hour or two."</p><p>"The Conqueror ordered us to ask citizens questions."</p><p>Fatma closed her eyes and uncertainly unlocked the door. She peered outside, staring at two men. By the look of their attire, they weren't dressed like Xena's soldiers that Fatma had seen wandering around the city from time to time. She held onto the door, unwilling to show herself.</p><p>"What are these…<em>questions</em>?"</p><p>One of the men pushed the door open, shoving her aside. Fatma gasped, stumbling into a nearby table, and watched both men barge into her home. She stood up, the veil flying off her hair, and ran to block the men from rudely searching her home.</p><p>"What are you doing? Get out of my house! I didn't give you permission to—"</p><p>A blade was pulled on her, and her throat went numb. She retreated, backing away from the dangerous tip that was barely an inch from her chest. Standing off to the side, one of the men soared up the stairs. Fatma looked at the blade, then at the staircase. She heard doors opening, slamming, and items being knocked over.</p><p>Breathing heavily, she asked, "what—why are you searching my home? I've done nothing—committed no crime."</p><p>The man returned from searching upstairs and shook his head at his partner. They both smiled at the pale-faced artist and made their way to the exit.</p><p>"You may go on about your day," one of the men said.</p><p>Fatma watched them leave her home and wrapped a hand around her throat. She ran to the window, peering from behind the curtain, and saw them approaching the next apartment home. She knew her neighbors had children. The children's mother was alone most of the day, and her husband wasn't likely to return until sundown.</p><p>Just as she thought, they barged into her neighbor's home, and she heard the cries emitting from the small children. Fatma clamped hands over her ears and backed away from the window.</p><hr/><p>As much as she loved peace and quiet, living in this household was anything but peaceful. Gabrielle hated living in between two women who were at odds with one another. If it wasn't quiet, it was an all-out match, but over the last two days, Xena and Erva hadn't spoken a word to each other. For that, Gabrielle was grateful.</p><p>Gabrielle was awake earlier than usual. With all the tension around her, she found it difficult to sleep well at night. She could tell it was affecting everyone else as well, but nobody wanted to address the elephant in the room. She decided to go pay her early morning visit and entered Xena's room.</p><p>She expected to see a body in the bed but saw it was empty. The sheets were half off the mattress, and a few pillows were on the floor. Gabrielle picked up a scent from afar and followed the flowery aroma, which brought her to the baths. She peered from behind the open archway, watching Xena pour warm water over her long hair and arms.</p><p>Xena tilted her head back, running her palms over her wet hair, and paused. She spun around in the water with an intensely furrowed brow. Every muscle in her body relaxed once she realized who the lurker was.</p><p>"Am I bothering you?" asked Gabrielle.</p><p>Xena smiled, shaking her head. She turned around, grabbing a wet cloth and a saucer of waxy soap. She met the pair of lurking eyes once more and motioned for Gabrielle to come closer. Gabrielle slipped off her shoes, descended down the wet stone floor, and took a seat beside the warm pool.</p><p>Without uttering a word, she set the saucer and cloth in front of Gabrielle. She brought her hair over to one side of her shoulder, exposing her upper-back. For a few long moments, Gabrielle stared at the olive skin and let her mouth gape.</p><p>"The soap irritates my wounds," Xena alleged, wiggling her fingers.</p><p>Ah, was that it? Gabrielle dipped the cloth into the water and doused it with the soap. An excuse to get close to you, she thought. She glided the soapy cloth along Xena's shoulder, taking careful notice of the twinging muscles beneath her touch. She wrung out the cloth, allowing the water to pour over the skin.</p><p>Xena closed her eyes, stretching her neck, and rolled her shoulders back. The warm water soothed her tense muscles, and she slipped further beneath the water's surface. The gentle motion of the cloth that washed her skin allowed her to be placed into a trance where she heard nothing but the ripples of the water and birds outside.</p><p>"You seem calmer today," Gabrielle whispered, interrupting the silence.</p><p>"Only because you're here," Xena's eyes fluttered open, and she turned, smiling softly. "I…was thinking about what you said the other day."</p><p>Gabrielle paused in thought, scooping water into a bowl and leisurely doused Xena's skin. "And…<em>what</em> exactly did I say?"</p><p>The response caused the conqueror to hold in a chortle. She stared at the slowly healing cuts on her hand, frowning. "Erva is my friend. She's always been there for me and carried out my orders without question. I didn't even think about what I am doing—putting her life in danger."</p><p>She grabbed Gabrielle's wrist and stared into her eyes.</p><p>"All this time, I thought I was one the with the target on my back, but it's Erva. She's a moving target, and that's my fault."</p><p>Gabrielle blinked. "I…don't think I said all of <em>that</em>…"</p><p>"You did," Xena gave the wrist in her grasp a firm squeeze. "Perhaps not in so many words…<em>for</em> <em>once</em>," she winked. "Still, you were right. I'm not sure what to do. I can't stay in this villa forever."</p><p>"You can't exactly go back to your home in the mountains either. Apparently, Eylül has spies everywhere."</p><p>Xena's hand slipped off the wrist she held and stared at a bird that flew into the bath chamber. Lifting a suspicious brow, she glanced back at the blonde, who continued washing her neck and shoulder.</p><p>"You killed Demir too. Now, we won't be able to pass any messages to Rome."</p><p>Xena sighed. "I reacted too quickly. I was angry…"</p><p>"At Erva, I know."</p><p>"I didn't think it was possible to feel so unsafe in your own land," Xena admitted in just above a whisper. She wrapped a hand over her bare shoulder and felt fingers grab hers.</p><p>"We'll figure it out, but I think you need to know <em>exactly</em> what Eylül is up to. Buying land and jewelry from Augusta Sabina isn't enough."</p><p>Xena nodded, settling into the water. It was hard to talk of possible murder when she was in the one place where she could relax. The washcloth gently grazed her neck, and just behind her ear, her lip twitched, and she shifted, folding a hand beneath her thigh.</p><p>Gabrielle leaned over, cheeks flushing as she watched the reaction beside her. Her finger slowly slipped from the cloth and touched the sun-kissed skin. She felt a twinge of the ruler's jaw tighten and traced her finger down the neck to the collarbone, shoulder, and finally the upper arm. Her eyes focused on the breasts beneath the murky warm water and allowed her fingers to pull away.</p><p>Holding her breath, she hadn't noticed Xena staring. A hand reached up to caress her cheek and took in a shaky inhale.</p><p>"Thank you, Gabrielle."</p><p>"F-for what?"</p><p>Xena rose from the water and wrung out her hair. "For listening to me."</p><p>She stepped out of the pool, flicking her wet hair behind her, padded over to grab a towel, and smiled, looking back at the baffled blonde. Wrapping the linen around her body, she exited the chamber, seeking to find clothes.</p><p>Gabrielle shut her eyes tightly and inwardly cursed at herself. She slapped a palm to her forehead and felt her heart palpitating in her ears. Tossing the wet cloth into the soap saucer, she ran her hand over her face. The internal turmoil within was not something she was used to, nor could she understand how to regulate any of the feelings that overcame her recently.</p><p>"Dammit."</p><hr/><p>Plagued with a headache that now seemed to subside, for the time being, Erva left her room for the first time in two days. She looked at the room at the end of the hall, grimacing. The last conversation she had with Xena was not pleasant. The last words they shared weren't for the faint heart, and Erva was sure the others heard them.</p><p>Erva walked downstairs, entering the kitchen, and found Varinia sitting at the table, stirring a glass of tea that had long gone cold. Erva sighed, folding her arms, watching the girl stare in the distance at the wall, continuously stirring the spoon mindlessly.</p><p>She walked over to the counter, snatched a lemon and cut it in half with a knife, then pulled out a bowl of coarse salt. Squeezing the lemon juice into a glass, she took a pinch of salt, a pinch of sugar and mixed it with the lemon juice. Adding a bit of water, she swished it around then walked over to Varinia.</p><p>Varinia hadn't noticed company and lifted her head, staring into Erva's dark eyes.</p><p>"Drink this. It will make you feel better."</p><p>Varinia eyed the glass warily, and it was practically shoved towards her mouth. She took the glass, sniffed it, and took a small sip. She coughed at the bitterness that hit her tongue like fire. Her lips puckered, and she saw Erva smiling or smirking; she couldn't tell.</p><p>Erva sat and propped a leg on the table. "Go on, finish it."</p><p>"It tastes horrible."</p><p>"Would you rather have your head over a bucket of your own bile?" Erva raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Varinia sighed and slowly sipped on the tart mixture, finding it hard to manage. After a few minutes, she was able to finish the juice and was pleasantly surprised that she could keep the liquid down. She sat back, sliding the empty glass aside.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>Varinia nodded, wiping her mouth. "Why didn't someone give me this magical drink sooner?"</p><p>Erva lowered her eyes, chuckling softly. As they sat in silence, cries of women were heard outside. They both frowned, listening to the women shouting angrily. Erva jumped up, hurried over to the nearest window, and hid behind a curtain. Several women were outside their homes, shouting, and moments later, three men exited the homes.</p><p>On the other side of the street, more men exited more homes. One of the groups of the men came towards the villa, and Erva quickly backed away from the window. Varinia lurked on the west side of the villa, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"They are Eylül's men," she said, turning to Erva. "I recognize their clothes. She had dozens of men guarding her home when I was there."</p><p>Warding off another headache, Erva charged up to the second floor. She barged into Xena's room, pushing the doors open, and caught both women talking in the center of the room. Erva, too worried to question, went directly to Xena, grabbing her arm firmly.</p><p>"Eylül's men are coming this way. They're searching homes."</p><p>Xena grabbed a robe and veil. She walked over to the mirror and set the veil on her hair, brushing her bangs beneath the fabric.</p><p>"I want you to listen to me carefully and do exactly as I say," she told them both.</p><hr/><p>The knocking persisted, and Xena hurried down the stairs, looking back at the second floor. The knocking soon turned into a series of pounding, and Xena kept her best face to exude patience. She tightened the robe sash around her waist and adjusted the headdress before opening the door.</p><p>Met with three men, she smiled warmly. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"We were given orders to search this home."</p><p>Xena blocked the doorway, preventing them from entering. "Orders from <em>whom</em>?"</p><p>"The Edirne Conqueror. Who else?"</p><p>Xena's eyes flashed red, and all she could think about was how cunning Eylül was. That woman was so bold. It wasn't a terrible plan in hindsight. The citizens didn't know any better and would go along with the plan. But it had a thoughtless consequence. How could Eylül believe she could get away with something like this? The citizens of Edirne already didn't fully trust their ruler, Xena had come to find out recently, and now they will be riddled with fear and even more distrust of her.</p><p>"And…if I may ask," she plastered a smile on her lips, "why the conqueror gave you this order?"</p><p>"There have been reports of Romans in the area. If you don't mind stepping aside?"</p><p>Xena allowed them inside the villa, smiling at the three until they scattered. The smile quickly left her face, and she eyed the horses outside by the stables.</p><p>"You've thought of everything, haven't you, Eylül" she mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ashes in The Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Eylül’s goons had come and gone from the villa, and they had moved onto the next homes across the road. Xena had asked all three women to go to the woods not far from the estate. From what Gabrielle and Varinia both said, the Bastillia nuisance was after Erva. As much as Xena wanted to throw water in Erva’s face or throw her against a wall, she couldn’t allow the one and the only person she’s trusted for so long to be killed due to her negligence.</p><p>Hours went by, and everyone was back inside the villa. Xena secluded herself in a room downstairs. She said she needed to think of her next move. Gabrielle was in the sitting area trapped with two women, who both seemed to spit foreign words at one another. Gabrielle wondered if they talked about her, but she didn’t think Varinia would do something so rude.</p><p>As they waited and waited for what seemed like ages, Gabrielle huffed and began pacing around the room. Erva, still plagued by the wine she drank earlier, was restless watching the blonde run a hole in the floor.</p><p>“Can you sit down?” she barked.</p><p>Gabrielle stopped and put her hands on her hips. “You have a bad attitude, you know.”</p><p>“And you’re annoying.” Erva flicked her wrist.</p><p>Gabrielle marched up to the brooding dark cloud of a woman. “I want you to stop treating me like this, Erva. I’ve been nothing but nice to you. None of this is my fault.”</p><p>“Oh, none of it, huh?” Erva smirked, bobbing her leg on her knee, turning her cheek.</p><p>“I told you from the beginning that we should work together, and you…” Gabrielle crinkled her eyebrows then crossed her arms. “<em>Look</em> at me when I’m talking to you.”</p><p>Erva slowly turned her head with raised eyebrows. “Pardon me? Who are you to order me?”</p><p>“I’m not giving orders. It’s just called being polite—something you know nothing about.”</p><p>“Very bold, Gabrielle.”</p><p>“I’m not doing this anymore, Erva. You and Xena can’t seem to agree on anything, and I don’t think that has anything to do with <em>me</em>,” she thumbed her chest. “You two have your own problems, but you’re taking everything out on me, and it’s not fair. I’m not responsible for your feelings.”</p><p>Erva rose from the sofa, towering over the blonde. “Everything was fine before you showed up. You’re only here because Xena’s keeping you like some sick pet of hers.”</p><p>Sitting across the room, Varinia bit the cuticles around her fingernails. She didn’t know if she could listen to any more of this. She suddenly wondered what might have walked into was something more than what she bargained for. Initially, she came seeking help from Xena, and she walked into a nest of unrest.</p><p>Gabrielle’s eyes flickered, showing her evident confusion settled in between her eyes. Erva instantly noticed and smiled smugly.</p><p>“Why—why would you say that?” she asked in a small voice.</p><p>“Because she did the same to Gölge. I’m sure you’ll be gone soon. <em>You</em> know what happened to poor Gölge after all,” she winked, pricking Gabrielle’s shoulder.</p><p>Gabrielle took a step forward, closing the space between them. For once, she didn’t feel so small standing before this woman. Erva was definitely not someone to take lightly. She was incredibly resilient, strong, and obviously very loyal, but she had one weakness. The only stupid thing she did was her inability to hide the flaw. It was so apparent that even Varinia picked up on it.</p><p>Her fingers trailed up Erva’s bare skin, prickling hairs as her nails gently grazed her skin. The two locked eyes, and Gabrielle tilted her chin upward.</p><p>Everything she told Xena about being more considerate of Erva’s feelings had seeped entirely out of her mind. She could tell that Erva was poking her with a hot needle on purpose. She was purposefully getting a rise out of her, and the sad thing was, it was working.</p><p>“Pet, hm. If what you say is true then, what does that make <em>you</em>?” she said, and Erva’s jaw clenched. “As you once told me, you’re free to leave at <em>any</em> time.”</p><p>Varinia rubbed her lips together and found this a bit too much for her to stomach figuratively and literally. She got up from the sofa and walked out of the room in such a hurry. She knew neither one of them would notice her absence since they were having a staring contest of their own.</p><hr/><p>She came to one of the empty rooms in the back of the villa and closed the large doors. Breathing heavily, she rammed her back against the door and shut her eyes, trying to ignore the pangs in her stomach. She figured that was due to the lack of food, or maybe it was that horrid tart concoction that Erva gave her.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she took in a few deep, long inhales, slowly exhaling through her nose. Varinia walked deeper into the room and saw many sheets covering the furniture. She lifted a sheet, taking a peek at the furniture. It looked expensive. She recognized expensive items anywhere, only because of the people, or rather men, she was around back in Rome.</p><p>She saw Xena sitting on the back porch, staring out the large open terrace. Her entire body stiffened, and she started to turn to head back to that den of fire.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” asked Xena.</p><p>Varinia froze, curling her fingers into a fist. “W-what was that?”</p><p>“I heard your heavy breathing. Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>“Oh,” she thought it safe to approach Xena now and said, “yes, I feel a little better.”</p><p>She finally came around, and Xena lifted her head, raising an eyebrow. She sat down on one of the benches and relaxed her tense shoulders.</p><p>“Okay, I don’t feel better. I feel worse.”</p><p>The corner of Xena’s mouth tilted upward slightly, barely exuding the bit of energy she had left to somewhat smile.</p><p>“I—I just wanted to say I’m sorry if I caused you a lot of trouble. I didn’t know what to do, and it was so hard to find you! I thought you could help me. I’m not from here, you know. Well, of course, you know that” Varinia laughed and rambled on, “anyway, I’m sorry. It’s just, I don’t know what to do about Evander, and now all this stuff keeps happening and—”</p><p>“Girl, please,” Xena raised a hand, contorting her face. “You’re worsening my headache.”</p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>Xena sighed, “don’t be sorry. I uprooted you from your home. You feel out of place.”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, you didn’t. Rome wasn’t home. Evander is my home,” she smiled warmly and received a side-eye glare. “I know…his name is Xian, but he will always be Evander to me.”</p><p>“He must be very worried about you. I would’ve sent word that you’re safe, but I can’t seem to trust any of my men now,” she released a heavy, exhausted exhale.</p><p>The soughing of the wind caused the tree branches to crane and wane. Varinia brushed a curl behind her ear and peered over at the permanent frown and wrinkle of the brow on the warrior’s face.</p><p>“Have you decided what you plan to do about Eylül?”</p><p>“I don’t want to involve you in this little game of ‘hide and kill,’” Xena said half-jokingly.</p><p>“I’m <em>already</em> involved.”</p><p>Xena sighed, tapping her nails on her knee. “I apologize for what I said.”</p><p>Varinia cocked her head, staring intensely.</p><p>“About you cutting ties with him—with <em>Evander</em>,” she added bitterly. “I was upset at something else, and I took it out on you.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s okay,” Varinia wafted her hand. “I could tell that you weren’t in a good mood.” At that, she received a quick side-eye from Xena. “Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>Xena swiveled her body around, lowering her head.</p><p>“You and Gabrielle seem to be…good <em>friends</em> now,” she said cautiously, receiving a raised eyebrow. “How come she doesn’t know that Evander is your son?”</p><hr/><p>He had been very distant lately and avoided going to Yunus’ shop lately. He felt more unsafe here than he did back in Rome. Although there were a group of people, he could rely on back in Rome, but in Abydos, he was nobody. Evander chastised himself for spilling so much information to Soner. He certainly couldn’t trust that man, especially since he was asked to kill Xena. Again.</p><p>He had failed the first time, and he would surely fail again. But, he didn’t desire to kill Xena anymore. He hated to admit it, but without her, he’d probably be thrown into the ocean if he stayed back in Rome. Nero knew everybody in the mercenary corners and crevices of Rome. He may not know what they looked like, but someone could always find out.</p><p>Even now, Evander worried that someone from Rome was going to come and find him. Now, he felt somewhat lucky that he was essentially trapped in Abydos. Nobody knew him here, all except Soner Bastillia.</p><p>On a stormy day, Evander was stuck in the back of the shop, carving intricate designs into a bow that he constructed a couple of days prior. For now, he was free of Soner, as far as he knew. He did know that he was probably being watched from afar, but as long as he didn’t have to talk to Soner, his days went by quicker and smoother.</p><p>Yunus entered the small room in the back and smiled at the young man hard at work. He dropped a basket of leather swatches on the table, startling Evander.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you,” he laughed.</p><p>Evander smiled uneasily. “I’m just really focused on this.”</p><p>“I can tell. You seem a little on edge. Something bothering you?” Yunus folded his arms.</p><p>There was so much to be bothered about, but he couldn’t keep spewing word vomit to every single person he encountered. Evander set aside his carving tools and rested the bow on his lap, staring at his mentor.</p><p>“Are you familiar with the name ‘Bastillia’?</p><p>Yunus released a hearty laugh, slapping his hand on his thigh. “Everyone knows the Bastillia clan, boy!”</p><p>Evander crinkled his nose, unsettled by the reaction. “Oh, yeah? What’s the deal with them?”</p><p>“Now I know you’re a true foreigner,” Yunus shook his head in delight. “The Bastillia clan has been ‘round for hundreds of years. They spread themselves out ‘cross the entire Steppes,” he waved his hand above his head.</p><p>He realized he was in big trouble when he heard that. It was no wonder Soner wanted the Steppe ruler gone. Xena was just an annoying thorn in his family’s side.</p><p>“I guess they’re pretty wealthy, then.”</p><p>Yunus snickered, “they’re <em>comfortable</em>, definitely. I believe the father of one of the Bastillia homes died a couple years ago,” he rubbed his chin. “He lived in Edirne. Yea, Edirne, that’s right. There was a huge funeral for him. It lasted for fourteen days or some crazy shit like that. They have so much coin they don’t know what to do with themselves,” he snorted.</p><p>Edirne. Xena lives in Edirne, he recalled. “I’m assuming that Xe—the Edirne ruler, allows the Bastillia family to take over some ports?” he inquired.</p><p>Yunus shied away from the topic, averting his gaze. “Listen, boy, I don’t talk about her much. I don’t even know what she looks like.”</p><p>Evander drew his eyebrows in, sensing extreme discomfort from his mentor at the mention of Xena. So far, he didn’t quite understand Xena and what her people thought of her. By the look on Yunus’ face, he guessed that Xena wasn’t well-liked by many. Big surprise, he thought. She is far from likable.</p><p>“What is it? Do the conqueror and the Bastillia clan not get along?”</p><p>Yunus shrugged. “Not my place to say, but anyway, you’re done for the day. You can leave when you clean up your area.”</p><hr/><p>After the awkward encounter, Evander left the shop, ready to go back to the villa. It was nearly sundown, and he dreaded this time of day. He could hardly sleep at night, and he had yet to hear a word about Varinia. He could only hope that she was in a safe place, but he really wanted to know why she left in the first place.</p><p>As he strolled across the square, a loud whistle caught his ear. He turned around to see Soner leaning on a wall of a shop. Evander groaned and hastily walked over to the smirking nuisance.</p><p>“One of Xena’s men should’ve delivered the message by now.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”</p><p>Evander tried to hurry away, but his shoulder was forcefully yanked.</p><p>“You know what’s so interesting?”</p><p>Evander rolled the unwanted hand off his shoulder. “No, but I bet you’re going to tell me.”</p><p>Soner raised his eyebrows, chuckling at the saucy attitude. “I was told that Xena is not in her villa. You wouldn’t have happened to…warn her about what I told you?”</p><p>“No…I didn’t.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can believe you, Evander, or Xian, whatever your name is.”</p><p>“I’m not a liar.”</p><p>Evander walked off only to be followed by his shadow. He came to the villa, and just before he opened the door, he turned to face Soner.</p><p>“Why do you want to kill her so badly, anyway? What did she do to you?”</p><p>“The better question is what <em>didn’t</em> she do,” Soner spat back. </p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>Soner raised a thick eyebrow. “You say you <em>know</em> Xena, yet you act like you know <em>nothing</em> about her.”</p><p>“I’ve got to get to bed soon. I’m sure I will see you sometime tomorrow,” Evander briefly nodded, then walked into the villa. He waited for a moment and peered out the window to see Soner standing outside, still.</p><hr/><p>The storm seemed to have blown over, and Gabrielle contemplated several times to talk to Erva, but something in her mind told her not to. She didn’t feel somewhat remorseful over what she said to Erva. She could tell the words she spoke hurt immensely—she could see it written all over Erva’s face. The worst part of it was that Erva had nothing to say and instead had been in her room for the last few days, completely shutting herself off from the world.</p><p>Gabrielle walked down the hallway upstairs with a tray of food, heading towards Xena’s bedroom. She eyed Erva’s bedroom, and lingered for a moment, then hurried to the end of the hall. She pushed the door open with her hip and was shocked to see dozens upon dozens of parchments scattered on the floor.</p><p>There were also clothes everywhere; on the floor, draped over the chairs, desk, and edge of the bed. Gabrielle stepped into the room, slightly horrified at how messy the room was. She continued to learn new things about Xena each day, and she came to find out that Xena was a messy person. It appeared that she was so used to people picking up after her that she didn’t even bother to clean up after herself. Perhaps, that was part of Erva’s many tasks?</p><p>“Xena…”</p><p>Setting the tray onto the bed, she began to pick up the crumpled parchment and the clothes lying around. As she was cleaning the bedroom, she heard a loud crash nearby. She threw the clothes onto the bed and hurried to follow the sound. She rounded the corner of the bedroom, leading to the terrace.</p><p>Xena spun around, twirled a large wooden staff, and smiled at the guest standing by the arched doorway.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Gabrielle exhaled and peered down at the shattered vase. “Doing some morning exercises?”</p><p>“Would you like to try?” Xena thrust the staff forward.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t really know how to use that.”</p><p>“Ah. You’re more skilled with <em>daggers</em>,” Xena teased, then threw the staff to which Gabrielle caught in midair. “But you have good coordination. I will teach you.”</p><p>Gabrielle gripped the staff, looking down at the floor. While she was busy ogling the weapon, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Lifting her eyes, she saw Xena holding a staff a few feet away from her. She supposed she had no choice but to play this game, so she walked forward, holding the heavy staff.</p><p>“You teach me how to read, and I’ll teach you how to fight.”</p><p>Gabrielle snorted, “I know <em>how</em> to fight.”</p><p>“No, you know how to run,” Xena’s eyes darkened. She began twirling the staff and lowered into a balanced stance. “I’ll go easy on you.”</p><p>Gabrielle breathed in, feeling her heartbeat in her ears; she got a good grip on the staff and stiffened her thighs. She gasped as soon as Xena whacked her staff, forcing a lot of weight down unto her. Gabrielle gritted her teeth, feeling herself lower, closer, and closer to the floor. Looking upward, she saw the grin widening on her opponent’s face.</p><p>Finally, Xena let her opponent recover and then began circling. Gabrielle then followed, and they stared at one another. Xena winked, thrusting the staff forward, and Gabrielle arched her back, barely escaping the attack.</p><p>“I was doing a lot of thinking last night,” said Xena, as she continued circling, waiting for the next move. “Writing, reading.”</p><p>Gabrielle, breathing heavily, replied, “really? Is that why your room’s a pigsty?”</p><p>Xena fluttered her eyes, and with a swift swipe of the staff, she hit Gabrielle’s ribcage. A second swipe, whacking Gabrielle’s thigh, and finally, a jab to the abdomen, sent her to her knees, doubling over.</p><p>Crouched down, Gabrielle wrapped an arm over her throbbing stomach and coughed. She felt like her insides were burning from within.</p><p>“I thought…I thought you were going—”</p><p>Raising her chin, she met blue eyes inches from her face.</p><p>“Easy…”</p><p>Staring at the other’s lips, they inched forward, though awkwardly, Gabrielle tried to pull back once their lips finally touched. The small inhales, almost in a whisper, as they drew closer—the curling of her lips, indicating a little grin opposite her own, which Gabrielle returned. Ripping away, Gabrielle inhaled, opened her eyes, staring above.</p><p>Xena’s thumb traced over the blonde’s lip, then the cheek, and finally cupped the jaw. Her eyes crinkled at the large smile across her lips.</p><p>“I have a lot to teach you,” she whispered.</p><p>She paddled Gabrielle’s cheek and walked backward, twirling the staff.</p><p>Gabrielle wiped her mouth and shakily stood up, hoping her knees weren’t to give out. She brushed the blonde fringe from her eyes, nearly perspiring at the brow. Centering herself, ready for another attack, she couldn’t contain her quivering arms.</p><p>“Nervous?”</p><p>“Maybe I should lose on purpose next time,” Gabrielle hinted.</p><p>Xena raised an eyebrow. “Nobody <em>likes</em> to lose, Gabrielle, although I think you’ll have no problem losing to me if you keep this up.”</p><p>“It’s my first time!”</p><p>Xena’s mouth quirked upward, resisting to snicker. “I can tell.”</p><p>She added, “thank you for being here—for staying here…<em>with</em> me.”</p><p>Gabrielle lowered the staff. “I chose to stay for you,” she rested her palm over her warm cheek. “I’ve…learned a lot of things about you.”</p><p>Xena grinned, “oh?”</p><p>“This Xena is definitely a different person than the woman I met in Rome.”</p><p>At that, Xena’s gaze dropped, and her fingers picked at the wooden staff. “And which do you…prefer?”</p><p>“This Xena—the real Xena. Although I don’t know <em>everything</em> about you…yet! I’ll figure you out one day. That is if you <em>let</em> me.”</p><p>Somehow, Xena knew that whatever she tried to do to evade Gabrielle’s talkative nature, she wouldn’t be able to hide anything. Gabrielle was able to pry things out of her that not even Erva could do, and she had known Erva for a very long time. The only thing she feared was if Gabrielle knew every little thing about her, she’d end up wanting to leave.</p><p>Gabrielle walked over and brushed her fingers along the ruler’s arm, startling her. There was a hint of sorrow in those eyes. She could see it.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Xena shook her head. “Nothing.” She grabbed Gabrielle’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “I was…thinking a lot last night, and I’ve come up with a plan.”</p><p>“A plan…”</p><p>“I’m going to go to Eylül’s villa. Alone.”</p><p>Gabrielle’s eyes enlarged, then returned the hand squeeze out of pure nerves.</p><hr/><p>Laid-up in her office, Eylül was busy reading all of the documents sent over from various people across Edirne and some from other Eastern regions. She licked her fingers and turned the page, reading silently to herself. She dipped her quill into a bed of ink and signed her name at the bottom of the page.</p><p>Incessant knocking caused the vein in her forehead to pulsate.</p><p>“What?” she barked.</p><p>One of the many servants in the home walked into the office. The young servant approached the desk, making sure to keep her distance.</p><p>“There is someone here to see you, Eylül.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Tell them I am busy,” she waved her hand.</p><p>“She says it’s important, and she must speak to you.”</p><p>“<em>Everyone</em> wants to speak with me,” Eylül smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. “She can come by another time.”</p><p>The servant sighed. “She told me to tell you she’s not leaving until she talks to you.”</p><p>Eylül growled and rose from the chair, grabbed her a loose kaftan, and angrily stormed out of her office. She raced down the stairs, and many servants instantly moved out of her way. Reaching the entrance of her home, she swung the doors open, and her mouth parted.</p><p>Xena turned around, uncrossed her arms, and smiled warmly at the petite woman.</p><p>“Good morning, Eylül. I hope I’m not disturbing you. May I come in?”</p><p>She bypassed Eylül and entered the home uninvited. She frowned, staring at the number of foreign items scattered around the villa. There were tapestries on the wall that looked more expensive than some of her twenty-year-old weapons. She took off her gloves and heard whispers behind her.</p><p>Eylül came around, running her fingers through her long dark hair, staring at Xena’s clothing from head to toe. She had her eyes glued to the silk kaftan and long veiled headdress. Her wandering eyes didn’t go unnoticed, and she quickly composed herself.</p><p>“I love your dress,” she marveled with sparkling eyes. “Where did you acquire it? Is this silk?” she touched Xena’s long sleeve.</p><p>“I bought it in China.”</p><p>Eylül, simply in awe of the fabric, grinned from ear to ear. “China…” she said skeptically. “I thought Xena forbade trade with China years ago.”</p><p>Xena gave a tight-lipped smile. “I am not originally from this area. I had no idea Xena had trade restrictions with China.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, well, she has many restrictions set upon us.”</p><p>“Oh, but I’m sure <em>you</em> have found ways around that,” said Xena, noticing Eylül’s pale cheeks. “Which is why I wanted to speak to you. You do remember me at your party, don’t you?”</p><p>Eylül snapped her fingers. “Of course, I do! You gifted me with a <em>lovely</em> bloodstain on my rug,” she laughed uneasily. “Come inside, please. You can go through those doors. I will bring tea to you.”</p><p>“I won’t be staying long.”</p><p>Moments later, Xena walked into a large room with several sofas. She sat down, crossed one leg over the other, and whacked her gloves on her knee several times. She looked over once Eylül brought a tray of tea and sat down opposite her. She grabbed a glass with no intention of drinking any of it.</p><p>“I’m not a horrible host. I can have food brought in if you want.”</p><p>Xena waved her hand, “I said I won’t be staying long. I just have a few questions about the property you brought—the Roman properties.”</p><p>“Oh, I see. Well, I don’t just give anyone that type of information.”</p><p>“I just want to know the channels I have to go through to purchase an estate.”</p><p>Eylül smiled awkwardly. “Yes, yes, of course. Those estates require a <em>large</em> deposit.”</p><p>Xena, remaining expressionless, “if you are worried if I don’t have the funds, I have plenty of money, Eylül. I could probably buy all of the estates you have.”</p><p>“Oh, well, then, I can give you the documents so you can look them over.”</p><p>With a clenched jaw and a pit in her stomach, Xena reached out, gripping Bastillia’s knee. “That isn’t necessary. As I said, I’m a bit pressed for time.”</p><p>“Let me at least give you one document. It’s for the largest estate I have. I will have a copy of it written for you. If you’ll just wait a few minutes.”</p><p>Xena grimaced as soon as Eylül left the room. She sighed, anxiously tapping her fingers on the glass. As she waited, she heard horses stampeding outside and an excessive amount of shouting. She set down the tea and walked over to one of the windows. What she saw was unusual. Many of the citizens were marching down the streets, coming from all directions. The men on horseback looked very much like Eylül’s men.</p><p>How this woman was able to keep a small army for herself was incredible. The audacity of this woman, Xena thought. She walked over to the other side of the room, peering out of another window, and then she saw the mob of people heading north.</p><p>She thought to get to higher ground to see exactly where the crowd was headed. She exited the large lounge and bumped into Eylül.</p><p>“You are in a hurry!” Bastillia jested. “I have the document for you.”</p><p>Xena pointed to the doors. “There’s a mob outside. Do you know what’s going on?”</p><p>“I haven’t the slightest idea.”</p><p>Xena furrowed her eyebrows, then walked up the stairs, periodically looking out the windows to follow the crowd. She briskly walked down the corridor and came to one of the balconies. She rested a hand over her tight chest and felt her throat narrow.</p><p>Her villa in the mountains was up in flames. Thick black smoke covered the mountain peaks and spread across the blue skies, creating a looming cloud over the entire city. Soon, if not contained, the trees would catch fire and possibly turn Edirne into a pile of ashes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is it getting hot in here?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She left the Bastillia estate hastily, barely saying her goodbyes. Walking through the crowded streets, her shoulders were bumped more times than she could count. Upon maneuvering her way through, she kept hearing her name being whispered, murmured, and shouted in all directions. It was strange to be in the center of chaos, all while her title and name focused on the slowly spreading riots.</p><p>Xena pushed herself in between a crowd of men and couldn't take her eyes off her villa in the mountains burning. Trees began to wane as the flames crawled up the bark. Two of the most giant cedar trees craned, then snapped, collapsing onto a bed of brush, igniting another cluster of trees nearby.</p><p>Eyes widening at the unfolding disorder, her shoulder was shoved, and she spun around with the sourest of scowls. From afar, in the square, some men began physically destroying shops and homes. Xena walked out into the center of one of the roads and spotted a small boy gawking at the men.</p><p>Once a blade was pulled on the child, Xena raced over and throat-palmed the armed man. He fumbled backward, crashing into a wall of a shop. She quickly picked up the boy into her arms, smiling softly. He kept staring at her with his dark eyes, unsure of what had just happened. Xena weaved in and out of more men that began setting fire to merchant carts and wagons.</p><p>Coming to an alley, she looked back to see the area was clear. She continued walking through the passage and went to the opposite side of the square, where it was quieter. Ignoring the chaos surrounding her was not only infuriating, only because nobody knew who she was, but also because apparently, she was the cause of it all.</p><p>She came to one of the last few standing temples in the area and set the boy down, gently pushing him inside the building. With a quick scan of the temple, several children were already inside, all wearing the same terrified expression.</p><hr/><p>Gabrielle sat, waiting for Xena's return, only to be succumbed to utter boredom. She swished the spoon in her empty glass while periodically sighing. Her mind was shooting in several directions, one being worried about Xena and the other, reminded of her guilty conscience. She had yet to talk to Erva, and maybe, just maybe, if she apologized, things would settle down for a while. But also, Gabrielle didn't believe the dark-haired warrior was going to forget those hurtful words.</p><p>Although what Erva said wasn't exactly kind either, Gabrielle knew that those words were only superficial. Erva was jealous, and she was hurt. She made sure not to take those words to heart.</p><p>She slumped in the chair, groaning loudly. "She has been gone for a long time!"</p><p>Varinia looked up, more preoccupied with the half-drunken cup of water in her lap.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Xena. She's been gone too long."</p><p>Upstairs, one of the doors slammed—the door—and Erva raced down the stairs, dressed for leisure. She paused at the gaping eyes below and combed through her hair quickly to smooth out the soft kinks.</p><p>She continued walking, slower this time, down the steps, and came to the sitting area. She immediately snapped a glare towards Gabrielle's wide-eyed expression.</p><p>"Do you smell that?"</p><p>Varinia gasped, "you smell that <em>too</em>? It smells like vinegar!" she said in abhorrence.</p><p>Erva gazed at the young Syrian in question. "Ah, no," she then pointed to the window, "there must be a fire somewhere."</p><p>There was a haze hovering over the city, and Erva opened one of the windows, sniffing the air. Definitely a fire nearby. She closed the window, and her heart jumped as soon as she saw Gabrielle standing incredibly way too close for her liking.</p><p>"Do you see anything?"</p><p>Erva pinched the corners of her lips together and went back to focus on the thickening haze.</p><p>"I want to tell you something."</p><p>The warrior crossed her arms.</p><p>Gabrielle tapped her fingers together, inhaling heavily before speaking. "I want to apologize for what I said to you. And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."</p><p>"Nobody said you hurt my feelings."</p><p>Gabrielle bit her upper lip and hesitated, "but you…" she paused, "okay, fine, but I just wanted to apologize anyway." She sighed, mildly frustrated that it was nearly impossible to get through this woman's thick skull.</p><p>"You know," she added, "it's so strange how someone can be so distant, yet so present at the same time," she snorted, shaking her head. "I don't know how you do—"</p><p>Turning her head, she saw Erva had mysteriously left her side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of color and stepped closer to the window. Erva had beat her to it. Always one step ahead, aren't you?</p><p>"<em>Xena</em>."</p><p>The two brunettes walked back inside, and Erva walked ahead, stopping in front of Xena's path. She gripped her shoulders firmly. "Let me go. I can clear the area."</p><p>"I said, no, Erva."</p><p>Gabrielle approached them cautiously. "Go where? What's going on?"</p><p>"Someone set my home on fire, and now the entire city is about to go up in flames," Xena ripped the veil off her hair and darted up the stairs.</p><p>Gabrielle looked up at the distant warrior beside her, "is her villa really on fire? What is she going to do?"</p><p>"She wants to go out into the city and put out the fires."</p><hr/><p>Despite the threat of the fires circling towards the inner city, Eylül ordered every servant in her home to gather all the documents in her office as quickly as they possibly could. Since her early morning interruption, she wasn't able to finish hardly anything regarding the estate documents.</p><p>Dressed in a dark gown and purple headdress, she leisurely trotted down the stairs. She slipped on her leather gloves and spoke to one of her maids that followed behind.</p><p>"Make sure Augusta Sabina is made aware that I've delivered half of the documents."</p><p>"Yes, Eylül."</p><p>"Oh, and, one more thing," she spun around, adjusting the gloves, "also tell her that Xena's home has become one with the mountain."</p><p>The maid nervously nodded and went to see Eylül off. They exited the back of the large home, and there were three men on horseback who waited patiently. Eylül stepped into the caravan with the help of a lending hand. She sat back and took one last look at her maids standing by the door and smiled just before she and her men galloped off down the road.</p><hr/><p>"You aren't really going to go out there, are you?"</p><p>Xena stood before her reflection, tightening the laces of her bodice. She made the mistake of looking at the petrified blonde's face through the mirrored glass. Making a slow turn, she snatched her gauntlets off the bed, continuing to avoid the question. It wasn't an answer she was ready to hear aloud, herself.</p><p>"Xena, don't go out there. You—you can send Erva instead," she stuttered.</p><p>"I'm not sending Erva."</p><p>Gabrielle smacked a palm to her forehead. "But, you <em>can't</em> go!"</p><p>"I'm not going to let all my hard work turn into a pile of rubble in a matter of hours!" she snapped, rendering a flinch. "Gabrielle," she walked forward, "this is my region. The city will continue to burn if I don't do anything about it. I'm leaving."</p><p>"But…" Gabrielle wiped her eye and gazed up at the ceiling. "But, what if something happens to you."</p><p>Xena smiled warmly, "I've been doing this for a long time. This is my land. Not yours, not Erva's. I'm not going to let my own people destroy everything."</p><p>Gabrielle's breath hitched, and she met those steely eyes—those eyes that rendered her speechless more times than she could count. Once, she could count on her hand how many times she was speechless, but now, it was infinite.</p><p>"I guess…no matter what I say, you're going to leave."</p><p>A warm hand caressed her cheek, a thumb traced her lower lip and wiped away a dried tear.</p><p>"I will come back, you know."</p><p>Gabrielle wore a bungling smile, nodding her head.</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot." She retrieved a folded parchment from her dress draped on the edge of her bed. "Eylül gave me this. It's a document to one of the estates she purchased from Augusta Sabina. You can read better than I can."</p><p>Gabrielle took the document, sliding her fingers along its folded edges.</p><p>"One more thing before I go," Xena said, resting a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "I need you to take Varinia somewhere safe. She can't stay here."</p><p>"Where should I take her? I don't know my way around Edirne. What if I get lost?"</p><p>Xena bit her tongue, firming her grip on the anxious artist's shoulder. "I have another place in Kesan. It's close to one of the ports."</p><p>"<em>How</em> many villas do you have?"</p><p>Xena turned away, hiding a smile. "Erva will take you both there, and then she's going to be gone for a few days afterward."</p><p>Gabrielle stood by, watching Xena gather her things to leave. Her eye instantly caught the weapons that were being chosen. The last thing she wanted to do was get stuck with Erva for a day or two, knowing that Xena would be here, alone, and possibly die.</p><p>"Where's Erva going?"</p><p>"She's running an errand. It's the least she could do since she lied to me." sheathing the sword, she walked over and held Gabrielle's hand tightly. "When I come back, I will tell you everything, Gabrielle."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Me—everything about me." she kissed Gabrielle's hand, then her forehead, softly. "I'll see you in a few days."</p><p>Gabrielle gasped. "<em>Days</em>!"</p><p>"A week at most," her lip twitched into a worn grin. "Gabrielle. Trust me. Do what Erva says and keep a watchful eye on Varinia. Don't let her wander off, do you understand me?"</p><p>Gabrielle looked away, distracted by the skies turning black from the falling ash.</p><p>"Gabrielle?"</p><p>"I understand…"</p><hr/><p>Outside in one of the larger markets near the palace, Sabina strolled with her handmaids. She glanced at a few jewelers, who greeted her as she passed by. With a forced smile, she continued walking and spotted a man who was trying to grab her attention from afar. The blond Roman nudged his head, motioning her to join him in a more secluded area.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, she turned around, smiling at her maidens. "I will go look at fabric by that stall over there," she pointed north.</p><p>"Augusta, the Emperor told us not to leave you alone."</p><p>"It will just take but a moment. Wait here and do <em>not</em> follow me," Sabina warned, flipped the veil over her hair, and hurried off.</p><p>She met with the merchant, quickly eyeing her maids, who were trying so desperately to contain themselves from interrupting. She grabbed the merchant by his arm and brought them to stand behind a building.</p><p>"I told you not to meet me in public," she hissed.</p><p>He pulled out the note from his cloak's pocket and handed it to her. Sabina took the letter, read it, and then raised an eyebrow. The merchant rubbed his chin, growing more frustrated by the second.</p><p>"Next step? Next step for <em>what</em>? What kind of message is this?" she crumpled the parchment in her fist.</p><p>He sighed and whispered, "Xena has left her villa in the mountains and is now living in the city. Her long-nosed envoy is there too."</p><p>"Erva," she said. "Eylül told me about her. She works for Xena, yes?"</p><p>Nodding, he continued, "but she also has two other women with her."</p><p>Sabina smiled, batting her eyelashes, now intrigued. "Really? Who are these women?"</p><p>"How should I know?" he snorted. "One is short with blonde hair, right up to about here," he put a hand to his mid-chest. "And the other is thin, medium height," he guessed, "with long curly hair."</p><p>She glanced around at the people passing by and smiled briefly at her maids waiting for her return. She dropped the letter into a pail of water, watching it quickly dissolve.</p><p>"Blonde hair, you said?" she asked, and the merchant nodded. "You wouldn't have happened to find out their names?"</p><p>His gaze fell, "sorry, Augusta, that's the only information I have."</p><p>"Hmm," she crossed her arms, "alright. I will pass the message on. Are you positive that Nero knows nothing of this?"</p><p>"I am sure," he bowed with a hand to his chest.</p><p>"Very good."</p><p>The merchant turned to leave, and Sabina pulled him back, staring into his eyes, their faces inches apart.</p><p>"Do not meet me in public again. Nero has his men watching my every move."</p><hr/><p>Half the day flew by and all three finally made it to the villa in Kesan. Upon arriving, Varinia and Gabrielle gawked at the massive place. It definitely didn't look like any ordinary home in this part of the world. It was nearly the size of Nero's palace. Gabrielle dropped the bag as she stepped through the large front doors.</p><p>Erva brushed by, clearly in a hurry. She threw the other bags of clothing onto a table near the entrance.</p><p>"There isn't any food here. You'll have to go to the market. There's a road east of here. It leads straight to the market," she said, rummaging through the clothes bag. "I should be back in four days. You aren't going back to Edirne without me."</p><p>Gabrielle, ignoring every word, turned around, staring up at the large wooden beams on the ceiling. Completely in awe, she kept twirling and bumped into the tall warrior. Gasping, she composed herself and fixed her wind-blown hair.</p><p>"Did you hear me?"</p><p>"Yeah," she cleared her throat, "wait for you here. I got it." She then gestured to her surroundings, "when Xena talked about this place, she made it seem like it was some small villa. This looks like a <em>palace</em>."</p><p>Erva's mouth twisted into a frown. "It used to be a Roman stronghold."</p><p>"And Xena stole it."</p><p>"Conquered, Gabrielle. Conquered."</p><p>"Mhm," she slipped a smile, nodding her head.</p><p>Erva rounded the table and pointed to the long hall on the left. "You two will sleep in the large room downstairs."</p><p>"Ah, dictating where I sleep again, Erva? We know that didn't work out so well last time," she teased, snickering under her breath, only to receive a lip-curling sneer.</p><p>Varinia entered the former stronghold, admiring the architecture. She approached the foyer's center, took off her coat, and set it on the table. She turned to Erva and muttered something, which soon turned into a conversation, from which Gabrielle was wholly left out from.</p><p>Listening to the two babble in their mother tongue, Gabrielle's eyes darted from one mouth to the other. They could be talking about anything, but from their tone, it sounded serious. Or maybe, it was just Erva's accent that made the words she spoke sound harsher than Varinia.</p><p>"Can you two stop talking as if I'm not here…"</p><p>Erva glared down at the young Syrian and drew the laces of her cloak to a close. "Don't go anywhere except to the market."</p><p>As soon as she left, Gabrielle grabbed Varinia's thin arm. "What were you two talking about?"</p><p>Varinia shrugged. "Nothing."</p><p>"It sure didn't sound like it was <em>nothing</em>."</p><p>"Don't worry," she gripped Gabrielle's shoulder. "So, this place is huge!" she marveled. "I'm a little worried something might happen to Xena. She's by herself."</p><p>Gabrielle sighed, "I tried to convince her not to go."</p><p>"What will happen if the people find out who she really is? Do you think her own people would really <em>kill</em> her?" she anxiously tousled her hair.</p><p>As far as she knew, there was a long list of people who wanted to get Xena's blood on their hands. The list was probably miles long. From their little exhibition in Edirne, many citizens expressed their concerns about their invisible ruler. Xena didn't care to hear any criticism concerning the way she ruled the Steppe region. Gabrielle didn't want to think about the outcome.</p><p>She wrapped an arm around Varinia, leading her to the exit. "We should go to the market and buy food."</p><hr/><p>While she had gone through this battle many times, this was different. She hadn't fought against her own people, except when she took this area for herself. Those people were long gone. These people were being led on by something or someone more powerful.</p><p>As her eyes fixated on the roaring flames engulfing the entire forestry surrounding her mountain home, her mind focused on the citizens. They were destroying everything in the city. There were hundreds of them and only one of her. If this happened ten years ago, she wouldn't pay mind to the extra bodies around her. But now, she felt differently.</p><p>She didn't even have to notify her men to put out the fires. They were already hard at work, pushing people back to create a barricade of soldiers surrounding the burning villa. She watched from afar, mounted on her horse, nearly tempted to pull out her sword to silence the annoying voices that kept calling her name. The call of her name being shamed in every direction was more troublesome than witnessing her home collapsing before her eyes.</p><p>The atrocity. The audacity.</p><p>She felt invisible, yet she was right in front of everyone's eyes. She had been targeted before in that secluded villa with Gabrielle. That assassin was dead, but there were more. She looked around cautiously, examining the open areas and all the trees for anyone who may be the next person to strike. The last bit of trust in her was wearing thin.</p><p>Demir had been sending messages to Rome for who knows how long, and Erva lied. Xena began to wonder what other lies Erva kept hidden. This attack was strategically planned. The city was rampaged with Eylül's men. Had Eylül really become so devious as to burn down the entire city to get her way?</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>No, Eylül knew that she left Edirne for Rome. She figured out the large puzzle edges but didn't quite have the middle pieces yet. She was gathering piece by piece. But, Eylül couldn't have orchestrated this chaos all by herself, could she?</p><p>Perhaps.</p><p>The citizens began pushing through the barricade of shields, throwing stones and anything they could get their hands on. Xena sat, narrowing her eyes at the many soldiers who collapsed onto the ground, breaking the wall of men. She adjusted her leather fur hat and slipped on her gloves.</p><p>Galloping down the hill, she grabbed a lit torch from the field and came trotting in between the angry mob of citizens and wall soldiers. She waved the fiery torch, pushing back the people. She kicked a man who tried to charge through, and he fell onto his back, groaning.</p><p>Everyone gawked at her, dropping their weapons to their sides. The flickering flame outlined her chiseled face and piercing eyes, as well as her menacing glower. The sky, blackened by ash and moon, left a heavy smog hovering over the mountains.</p><p>"Enough!"</p><p>The soldiers quelled the fires behind her, and she waved the torch in front of the crowd when they began inching forward. They backed away slowly into the darkness.</p><p>"You have my attention!" she shouted, scanning the area. "The city will turn into a pile of ash if you all continue this," she took a long pause, then smiled at the silence.</p><p>She passed the torch to one of the soldiers who stood beside her. He whistled to the others to continue to smother the growing fire.</p><p>Xena tugged on the reins, slowly trotting down the narrow path in between citizens and soldiers. She eyed the men in front, glaring into their dark pupils.</p><p>"If you don't leave this area, I will arrest every single one of you." she steered her horse, pacing back the way from which she came. "And I will interrogate every one of you."</p><p>It didn't take long for the crowd to begin dispersing from the area. Xena watched and waited until they receded into the darkness. She turned around, staring at her home and roof collapsing in on itself. Hesitant to leave the area, as she thought that was an odd encounter with her people. They went so quickly and without question, which rose suspicion.</p><p>As she sat atop her horse, surveying the area, she heard screams and cries behind. Swiftly steering her horse around, she saw her own men killing the citizens near the brush. Widening her eyes, she sat, frozen, listening to the wails of innocents losing their lives echo in the mountains.</p><p>Her hand reached for the sword in its scabbard and felt a pinching stab to her shoulder blade. Gasping, she leaned forward, wincing, then felt another shot to her thigh. Opening her watering eyes, she stared at the arrow in her thigh.</p><p>Sitting up slowly, she snapped the arrow in half and gawked at the peacock feathers on the end of the shaft—the black pit, staring back at her—the eye.</p><hr/><p>Restless nights had become a routine by now. Evander didn't bother to sleep at night and instead went on walks until sunrise. In a few hours, he'd have to go to Yunus' shop to work some more. He could hardly focus, but at least Soner left him alone for a couple of days. He didn't question it.</p><p>As the sun began to loom over the city, Evander returned to the villa and tossed the satchel on the floor. He didn't bother to pick up any of his clothes lying around the place. He stripped off his tunic and entered his bedroom. He stared at the empty bed, sighing loudly. Lately, he was focused on Varinia, wondering where she was and why she would leave. He had been too caught up in Soner's ridiculous plans to think about anything but that.</p><p>He threw his tunic onto the bed and spun around to sit and untie his boots. He gasped at the woman standing by the window.</p><p>"What the fuck," he grumbled. "Who are you?"</p><p>Erva raised an eyebrow, eyeing his trim physique from head to toe. She tilted her head, her features softening, as she took a good look at him. His face resembled almost everything of Xena's, except for his mouth and nose. He had the same eyes, midnight hair, and chiseled jaw hidden by a thin beard.</p><p>Evander grabbed a knife from inside his boot and pointed it directly in Erva's face.</p><p>"Get out."</p><p>She smiled, grabbing his wrist firmly, twisting his arm until he lost grip of the knife. Evander held in his cries from the numbing agony he was in. He bit his lower lip, glaring into the intruder's dark eyes.</p><p>"Did…did he send you?"</p><p>Erva stepped closer, letting the boy free.</p><p>He sighed in relief, rubbing his wrist, and backed away slowly. He realized that this woman wasn't here to kill him; otherwise, he'd be dead already. Although he didn't trust her. She somehow snuck into his home.</p><p>"I sent the letter, I swear."</p><p>Erva furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>"I did!" he spat, unnerved by the silence.</p><p>She picked up the knife on the floor and held it out for him to take. The blade slowly slipped from her grasp, and then Evander sheathed it inside his boot once more. A smile crept on her lips, confusing the boy even further. He reacted on the defense again and reached for another weapon on a nearby table.</p><p>Erva raised a surrendering palm. "I'm not going to hurt you." her arm stretched outward, and she cupped his cheek.</p><p>Evander flinched and smacked her hand. "Who are you?"</p><p>"You look just like her."</p><p>His cheeks soured. "W-hat?"</p><p>Erva curled her fingers to a closed fist and lowered her arm. "Your mother sent me to get you."</p><p>Too flustered to respond to that word—that one word—he chose to ignore it. He swallowed and clenched his jaw. He sputtered a laugh at the absurdity of the situation and folded his arms.</p><p>"Did she now?"</p><p>The warrior, mirroring Evander's height, took a step forward. "She has Varinia."</p><p>The color drained from his face, as did his churlish grin.</p><p>"You're coming with me. Gather whatever you need. I have a boat that will take us to one of the ports." She waltzed over to the window, searching the area before drawing the curtains.</p><p>"You…you must be Erva then."</p><p>She looked over her shoulder, lowering her eyes to the floor.</p><p>"I—I can't go with you."</p><p>"I have orders to take you away from here. Start packing."</p><p>Evander threw his hands up, "I can't leave! He will kill me!"</p><p>"Who? Who'll kill you?"</p><p>He plopped onto the bed, burying his face in his hands. Erva lifted his chin and stared into those eyes she had seen every day for the last two decades.</p><p>"<em>Who</em>?" she whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fly Bird, Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Seated by the window, Gabrielle kept lingering, wondering what was going on in Edirne. Her mind was a jumbled mess over the last two days. She tried to think about anything but the chaos nearly half a day's ride from here, but she couldn't. No matter how much she tried, she only cared if Xena was hurt or not. She was left in the dark once again. Always in the dark, she thought.</p><p>There was a line of people waiting to murder Xena, and here she was, hiding out. Not only was she not contributing, but she also had to wait on Erva. She didn't want to wait, but she promised Xena that she would. Only for Xena, not for Erva's sake.</p><p>"You're going to drive yourself crazy," Varinia said, walking towards the balcony.</p><p>Gabrielle sighed, turned around, and eyed the plain tomato in Varinia's hand. She leaned on the sill, staring as the tomato was slowly being devoured. Clearing her throat loudly, Varinia stopped chewing and smiled uneasily.</p><p>"You've been eating tomatoes for two days now. Don't you want to eat anything else?"</p><p>Varinia wiped her lips. "It's the only thing I've been able to keep down!"</p><p>Gabrielle gazed out the window, tapping on the sill. One minute passing felt like an eternity, and lately, her trust withered; even her trust in Xena. She was kept from knowing all that needed to be known.</p><p>Xena and Erva had their secrets, and she respected that. But Xena promised to tell her <em>everything</em> after this passed <em>if</em> it passed. She no longer felt the same way as she did when she first learned who Xena—the real Xena—was. The lonely ruler was not a mysterious woman from Rome, nor was she as horrible as everyone made her out to be. Yet, people hated her and wanted her dead. Or maybe Xena was a horrible person after all. She raided several parts of the world and got what she wanted. She never took 'no' for an answer. She even admitted she raided Erva's home, which must've been the cause of their tension over the years. Erva knows Xena best, and the secrets would soon pour out sooner or later.</p><p>"Varinia."</p><p>The Syrian lifted her eyes, picking at the skin of the tomato.</p><p>"Where did Erva go?" she asked, still gaping at the barren field. With a turn of her head, she saw a ghostly face opposite her. "You know where she went. She told you while you two were talking."</p><p>Stepping closer, Varinia held her breath as she brought the fruit close to her chest.</p><p>"Didn't she?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "<em>Where</em> is she?"</p><p>"I—I don't know."</p><p>She took Varinia by the arm, gripping firmly. "She didn't just <em>spark</em> interesting conversation with you. As we both know, she isn't the most talkative. Xena wouldn't tell me, but <em>you</em> will. Now, I will ask again, where is Erva?"</p><p>Tears began to surface, and the fruit fell from her hand. "Gabrielle, I…I can't say."</p><p>"So, she <em>did</em> tell you."</p><p>Varinia shielded her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt a tug on her arm, and instantly she pulled away, wiping her face with swift palms. She was backed into a corner with her body glued to the wall.</p><p>"Did she go back to help Xena?"</p><p>Varinia shook her head vehemently, remaining silent. As Gabrielle's stare intensified, she kept wagging her head, fighting back a river of tears.</p><p>"I don't want to upset you, Varinia, but you three aren't telling me something. What's going on?"</p><hr/><p>She couldn't believe what she heard. She refused to believe it, except she <em>did</em> believe it. Of all people, she wouldn't think that Xian would be caught up in the Bastillia horde. There was no telling of what could happen next. That infamous family was everywhere yet nowhere. Eylül made her plans so obvious, yet Xena wouldn't confront her. And if it was so obvious, why didn't Eylül just kill when she had the chance? Why didn't she?</p><p>Erva peered from behind a curtain, examining the public emerging from their homes to begin the day. She picked at her nail, rubbing her thumb over her balled fist several times.</p><p>"Does Soner come here often?" she asked.</p><p>Evander raised his chin, fiddling his thumbs in his lap. "He watches everything that I do. I can't do anything without him knowing. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows when I take a shit."</p><p>Erva crinkled her eyebrows, looked over her shoulder, and gave a displeased eye roll. He was a man in the world's eye, but he was a boy. He hardly knew the world around him, yet he was trained by Romans to kill others. He wasn't even very good at that, although Xena was a difficult target.</p><p>"We'll leave out the back and go straight to the port."</p><p>"Did you not listen to anything I said?" he sprung from the chair. "He will kill me!"</p><p>"I won't let that happen."</p><p>He huffed and sat in one of the dining chairs. "Why…did <em>she</em> send you?" he mumbled.</p><p>Erva half-smiled at the curiosity. "She's worried about you."</p><p>"No, she's not."</p><p>"She <em>is</em>."</p><p>Evander rested his palm against his cheek, gaping at the floor. A pair of leather boots appeared in his view and his gaze lifted to Erva. He sank down and held his breath as she leaned down, incredibly close, too close for his liking. She pinched his chin and stared intensely.</p><p>"What are you doing talking to a Bastillia? That family is full of leeches."</p><p>"He…he didn't give me much of a choice. He threatened to throw me in the Bosporus."</p><p>Erva grunted and began to pace in circles. Even though she didn't expect this to be easy, she didn't think there would be so many obstacles in her way. She thought to wait for Eylül's cousin, Soner, and kill him on the spot, but she knew that wouldn't end well for her, Xian, or Xena. Edirne was already hellfire on earth, and that was Eylül's doing, no doubt.</p><p>She snapped her head towards Evander, rendering a flinch. "You mentioned a letter. Did Soner ask you to send something?"</p><p>He gave a slow head nod.</p><p>"What was it?"</p><p>At the lack of response, Erva slammed her hand on his knee.</p><p>"Now is not the time to be tongue-tied, boy!"</p><p>"I'm not a boy!"</p><p>"You may not be a child, but I am a lot older than you. What was in the letter? Who did you send it to?"</p><p>Evander snickered. "I heard you carry out a lot of my…of Xena's orders for her. She is obviously a coward if she can't even show her face to her own people."</p><p>She tightened her grip on Evander's knee and then growled, stepping away. She punched a nearby wall and turned her back, breathing heavily. Never had she ever wanted to slap someone across the face so much until now. She had wanted to do that to Xena several times—more times than she could count on one hand—over the years, but she couldn't; she wouldn't. She also couldn't do that to her son either. He bore her face and apparently her stubborn attitude as well.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she spun around to a smirk she'd seen far too many times in her life. Her fingers balled into a fist and approached Evander, softer, calmer, yet determined.</p><p>"There are people who want to kill her, and the Bastillia family is one of them. Now, please, cooperate with me. What was in the letter?"</p><p>"I…asked for money," he sheepishly admitted. "As a test—to see if Soner believed me—believed that I know her; know Xena," he stuttered, finding his voice cracking the more he spoke. "She—she should've gotten the letter by now."</p><p>Erva increasingly tapered her eyes the more she listened.</p><p>"And…he wants me to help kill her…"</p><p>Her gaze drifted downward, and she sighed. Xian had tried this once before and failed. Something told her that Xian didn't want to kill his mother this time. She witnessed his eyes glaze over once he revealed the ugly truth. Far too emotional for a former mercenary. He was trapped, and if he didn't do everything Soner asked, his carcass would be at the bottom of the Bosporus strait.</p><p>She muttered under her breath a curse in her native tongue, then stood upright. She walked over to the window, now on high alert for anyone suspicious that could be lurking. Everyone was an enemy. She couldn't trust anyone.</p><p>"We need to go," she immediately saw his hesitation. "I won't let anyone lay a finger on you." she held out her hand. "Do you trust me?"</p><hr/><p>Her former home was now snuffed out and utterly ruined. She only hoped that all of the documents she had inside were in a safe place. Although she wasn't stupid enough to keep everything inside one place. Xena sat against one of the trees as a soldier tended to the arrow wound on her shoulder blade while cleaning her thigh wound.</p><p>Several of the younger soldiers hadn't ever seen her before until now and gawked from afar. She sewed the wound closed clumsily and snapped the thread with her teeth, tying the thread's knot. Turning her body, wincing as her shoulder wound opened at the slightest movement. Heavily breathing, she snapped her fingers to one of the soldiers.</p><p>He ran forward, adjusting his leather helmet, and bowed his head.</p><p>"Did you catch all of those men who killed my people?" she asked.</p><p>The soldier eyed his cohorts and couldn't look her in the eye. "Only three, ma'am."</p><p>Xena snorted, grabbed her sword to help her stand, and pushed aside the soldier who was busy wrapping her shoulder. She walked forward with her stilted leg and towered over the thin soldier.</p><p>"Bring them to me."</p><p>She waited, digging the sword into the soil, as the soldiers brought over the three traitors. They were pushed down to their knees, and Xena tilted her head, examining their armor. Things are not always as they seem lately. She thought back to what Erva had told her about Demir and Tariq. Now, she couldn't trust anybody, not even her own men, evidently, since they massacred innocent people.</p><p>As much as it pained her, she approached the three men and raised her sword to their chins. The middle soldier looked her directly in the eye, showing a lack of remorse in his void stare.</p><p>"How much is Eylül Bastillia paying you to carry out her orders?"</p><p>After a long moment of silence, Xena smiled, nodding her head, then turned her back to the men. Briefly, she shut her eyes, took in a deep breath, and swung around, driving the blade into one of the men's chests. The two left held their breaths and stared, absolutely horrified, as their cohort collapsed forward into the grass.</p><p>"How much is she paying you?" she asked once more, only to receive silence.</p><p>She twirled the sword, ready to strike, until one of them shouted, begging her to stop. Grinning, she held the blade close to his throat, pecking his skin with the blade's sharpened tip.</p><p>"We don't work for Eylül," he admitted as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He felt the blade dig into his Adam's apple and panicked.</p><p>"We don't work for Eylül Bastillia!"</p><p>Xena arched an eyebrow. By the fear in his eyes, she counted what he told her to be sincere. "Then, who do you work for? You slaughtered innocent people, and you're dressed like my men."</p><p>The wolf in sheep's clothing glanced over at his accomplice and relayed in a shaky voice, "we work for <em>you</em>."</p><p>She laughed and lowered the blade, turning to her men standing behind her, who was smiling. Bending over to meet his eyes, she tilted the man's chin upward.</p><p>"I don't expect you to tell me who your superior is. You're smart not to."</p><p>She caressed his cheek and then kneed his nose. Spinning around, she held in a groan as a surge of pain shot up her leg. She inhaled deeply, running a hand over her thigh, and drove the sword into the dirt.</p><p>"Get rid of them," she ordered, waving her hand.</p><p>Donning her fur hat and slipping on her coat, albeit painfully, she called a few men to come near.</p><p>"Have the fires been put out in the city?"</p><p>"The calvary unit is working on it."</p><p>Xena sighed and went to retrieve her sword before mounting her horse. She swung her injured leg over the saddle, holding in a muffled groan.</p><p>"Would you like me to send a unit to search the area for the assassin who shot you?"</p><p>"No, that would take too long. I want the fires put out." She eyed the trees continuing to burn in the north. "Ardan."</p><p>The officer ran forward. "Ma'am?"</p><p>She slipped her fingers into the leather gloves and calmly said, "I want you to take the infantry unit to the port."</p><p>Ardan crinkled his eyebrows at the random request, but he wasn't one to refuse. He waved down his men, who waited by the cluster of trees. They began to gather their belongings and dart to their horses.</p><p>"I want you to burn all of the Bastillia ships at every single port in this region."</p><p>"<em>Every</em> port?"</p><p>Xena glared at the officer. "Did I stutter, Ardan?"</p><hr/><p>In the largest market in Kesan, there were dozens of fruit stands that they passed by. Yesterday was not how Varinia imagined it would be. She didn't think Gabrielle, of all people, would corner her like that. The secret within her was becoming such a burden to carry, and luckily, she didn't reveal everything. Not yet, at least.</p><p>Gabrielle stopped by to grab bread and then hooked her arm with Varinia's. Their eyes met, and Varinia smiled nervously.</p><p>"You could've just told me she was going to get Evander. I know him."</p><p>"I know, Gabrielle, I know."</p><p>They stopped in the middle of the road, and Varinia's heart hammered as the silence wavered between them.</p><p>"Why were you keeping it a secret from me?"</p><p>Varinia pulled the veil over her hair, shielding her guilty expression. She went to a fruit stand and began picking out tomatoes. "Erva told me not to tell you."</p><p>"Of course she did."</p><p>She went over and snatched the tomatoes out of Varinia's hands. "No more of those. You need to eat something else. What about this instead?" she grabbed a yellow squash. "I can cook this with cheese."</p><p>Varinia's cheeks turned green. "Don't make me puke, Gabrielle."</p><p>"Okay, no squash. You're just as bad as Xena when it comes to food. I've never seen her anything else aside from bread and fruit!" she sighed, throwing the vegetable back into the cart.</p><p>"I know you are worried about her."</p><p>"I shouldn't have left her alone." She felt Varinia's hand rest on her shoulder. "Back to fruit shopping. No more tomatoes!" she took Varinia by the arm and led her away from the forbidden red fruit.</p><p>As they walked through the market, they came to one of the back roads and heard people yelling and shouting. Taking Varinia's hand, they hurried down the road, unsure if it was even safe for them to trail off this far. Gabrielle looked at the road leading to one of the ports and saw black smoke rising. Several merchants ran from one end of the dock to the other, shouting at each other.</p><p>Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and told Varinia to remain within the inner market. She ran down the road and finally came to a clear spot, on a hill. She saw a line of ships burning and some sinking slowly. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and her eyes darted to the end of the docks, where she saw merchants quickly unloading large barrels away from the burning ships.</p><p>The merchants kept unloading the carts from the last few ships standing, and suddenly one of the vessels imploded, sending the men flying into the sea. Gabrielle widened her eyes and tracked backward. She covered her eyes once she witnessed a series of explosions trickling down the docks, each ship imploding in itself.</p><p>She ran back, tripping over her own feet, and covering the top of her head. Once inside the market, she grabbed Varinia and ran through the crowd.</p><p>"Gabrielle! What's happening down there?"</p><p>"The port is on fire!"</p><hr/><p>On a boat big enough for ten people, if that, Evander adjusted the sail and came to sit down on one of the benches. He huffed, rolled up his sleeves, and looked up to see Erva sitting across from him. Displaying discomfort, he looked away, rubbed the back of his neck, and felt her eyes burning a hole in his tunic.</p><p>He met her gaze again and leaned forward, elbows on knees, and said lowly, "what? Why are you staring at me like that?"</p><p>Erva smiled.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and stood. "How much longer until we get to Edirne?"</p><p>She wiped her cheeks and swiveled around. "We aren't going to Edirne. We're going to Kesan."</p><p>"Kesan? But doesn't Xena live in Edirne?" he jumped down to the lower level of the boat. "You told me she has Varinia."</p><p>Erva nodded, rising to her feet. "Varinia's in Kesan, I promise."</p><p>He crossed his arms and eyed her from head to toe. "I don't trust you."</p><p>"You trusted me enough to get on this boat," she spat back playfully. "So," she sat on the bench, "your mother told me you were a mercenary in Rome."</p><p>Evander pinched the bridge of his nose, not ready to engage or succumb to answering Erva's questions.</p><p>"Who raised you?"</p><p>He leaned against the sail. "Mercenaries, <em>obviously</em>," he waved his hand nonchalantly.</p><p>"You…didn't have anyone to take care of you? A family? Nobody took you in?</p><p>"No!" he hissed. "I was trained with other orphan boys by Roman elite."</p><p>Erva sank down, gazing elsewhere. She took in a deep breath, calming the festering pit in her core. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, you're not. I was alone. I didn't have anyone. Do you know what happens to orphans in Rome?" he clenched his hand into a fist. "Why am I explaining myself to you?" he chuckled.</p><p>"Xian, she did look for you. We both looked for you." she approached hesitantly and reached out to touch his shoulder, then retracted her hand. "It's not her fault."</p><p>All this time, he had thought that his family was long gone. He had wanted to know everything about his family, and now that he heard everything Erva told him thus far, and from what he remembered as a child, he didn't want to face it. Varinia kept telling him to acknowledge it, but he wouldn't. Of all people in the world, the one person he wanted to meet for so long turned out to be someone everyone hated.</p><p>He clutched the small bracelet tied to his necklace and rubbed his fingers along the beads. He turned around, grasping the bracelet tightly. Erva immediately saw the chain and took it in her palm.</p><p>"You still have this?" she asked, grinning as she stared into his glossy eyes. She took Evander's hand and kissed his palm gently.</p><p>Standing in silence, the boat suddenly rocked, and they fell on top of one another from the blow. Erva brushed her hair back and crawled to the rails. A series of waves continued on behind them, and she narrowed her eyes, focusing on the rising smoke and fire spreading across the Kesan port. Gripping the rail, she stood steadily and peered back to see her company struggling to stand.</p><p>She hurried over and clutched his arm, only to find a shaft of wood stuck in his shin. Cursing under her breath, she pulled Evander up, allowing him to lean on her until she was able to set him on the bench. Evander hissed, and his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the blood seeping through his pants, completely horrified at the wood jammed into his leg.</p><p>"Don't move. I'll help you." Erva tried to rip the fabric, and a hand stopped her.</p><p>Evander clenched his jaw, gripping her arm so tight his knuckles turned bright white.</p><p>"Trust me," she assured him, and his grip loosened.</p><hr/><p>Just over Edirne's border, General Karan stood outside his tent, talking to a few of his colleagues. A tap on the shoulder caught him off guard, and he nearly drew his weapon until the intrusive soldier whispered in his ear. Smiling, he excused himself and walked with the soldier through the trees.</p><p>He came to the center of the forest, far enough from camp, and dismissed the soldier, who accompanied him. He gawked at a hooded figure sharpening a dull blade.</p><p>"Did you kill her?" General Karan asked, irritated.</p><p>"There were too many people."</p><p>The General, displeased to hear one of his men, failed yet again. "Did you at least get a good look at her face? How do you know it was really her?"</p><p>The assassin smirked. "She was commanding her army. They followed her commands without question. It was her, General."</p><p>"Are you sure it wasn't that foreign woman?" he snapped his fingers, trying to recall her name.</p><p>"Erva? No," the assassin chuckled, "it wasn't Erva." He emerged, flipping the hood off his head. "It was Xena."</p><p>Karan wrapped his hand around the assassin's throat and rammed into a tree. "If you're so <em>sure</em> it was Xena, then why isn't she dead?"</p><p>"The <em>deal</em> was…I would get her out of her cave. Her home is gone," he shoved the General back. "Everyone will know who she is now."</p><p>"She knows someone in Edirne shot at her!"</p><p>"She didn't see me."</p><p>Karan ran a hand over his eyes. "The Governor isn't going to like this."</p><p>"I'm not interested in Roman politics, General. I did what I was told," he held out his palm for payment. "Feeling stingy? I would hate to have to report you to the Emperor about this little operation you're running without his knowledge."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Mask You Hide Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Finally, nearing sundown, they arrived at the port after a very long journey by boat. Erva grabbed Evander's arm to aid him out of the boat, which he resisted. Evander, given no choice, hobbled out of the boat and onto land. He nearly fell face forward until he clutched Erva's shoulder. He made the mistake of glancing over and saw a look of concern sent his way.</p>
<p>They walked up the hill together, and then Erva leaned him against a tree. She huffed, scanning the area, and eyed the roaring fire and smoke-filled sky behind them. She took off her cloak and draped it over Evander's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I left my horse at a stable. I'll go pay the man, and then we'll be on our way."</p>
<p>Evander tried to get up, protesting. "I'll come with you."</p>
<p>"No, you stay there. You shouldn't be on that leg," she gently pushed him to sit. "It's just up the road." She briefly smiled and then began quickly pacing down the road.</p>
<p>Ever since he met this woman, he couldn't fully trust her, even though he knew that she worked for Xena. So far, he hadn't felt unsafe around Erva, but he hardly knew her. He wondered why everyone in Abydos feared Xena so much, yet they instantly knew Erva. He supposed it made sense. Xena gave all her work for Erva to do while she hid away, except Xena did go to Rome. That wasn't a job for Erva, though it could have been.</p>
<p>He held vital information and couldn't shake the thought of Xena's soldiers betraying her. He knew he wasn't going insane. Evander saw Soner handoff that peacock arrow to one of Xena's men. This entire situation was a lot more complex than he originally thought. Given Erva's attitude and lack of knowledge about Soner's plans, she obviously had no idea about the snake in the grass.</p>
<p>He wanted to tell her. She had to know, or Xena was going to die, and easily as well. Evander sighed and watched Erva disappear into the dark woods.</p>
<p>"Erva!"</p>
<p>She spun around, already halfway to the stable.</p>
<p>Evander bit his tongue and his insides knotted at her piercing stare. Not yet, he told himself. Soon.</p>
<p>"Do you think you can find some food somewhere?"</p>
<p>Erva nodded, "I'll see what I can find." She smiled, then hurried off.</p>
<p>He slapped a hand over his eyes, groaning loudly. His elbow met the bark of the tree, and he grumbled, cursing himself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gabrielle walked over to the table and set down a bowl of crushed tomatoes with eggs and toasted bread off to the side. She looked at Varinia, hoping that this meal would suit her better than eating raw tomatoes day in and day out.</p>
<p>Varinia inspected the dish and could smell the added spices. She wrapped an arm over her stomach and looked up at Gabrielle with a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>"You aren't going to eat it, are you?"</p>
<p>Varinia politely declined. "I'm sorry. But, you're a great cook, Gabrielle! This looks like a dish from Syria."</p>
<p>"That's because it is. Well, it's <em>supposed</em> to be," Gabrielle sat down and plated the food. "There used to be an artist I worked with who was from Syria. I thought you would like it. It has <em>tomatoes</em>!"</p>
<p>"Thank you," she reached over, patting Gabrielle's arm.</p>
<p>She could tell that Gabrielle worked very hard to make this, almost the entire afternoon in fact. She also knew that Gabrielle's mind was elsewhere, as was hers. They were both focused on people who weren't around them, though those two people were related. Varinia's thumbs twiddled in her lap, eyeing Gabrielle eating slowly.</p>
<p>"I will eat some of it," she relented, grabbing the large serving spoon.</p>
<p>Gabrielle's eyes lit up immediately, and she pushed a bowl across the table.</p>
<p>"Just a <em>little</em> bit!"</p>
<p>Just as she was about to bring the spoon to her mouth, she heard muffled voices at the entrance. She dropped the spoon into the bowl and scurried out of the room. A bright smile filled her face, and she ran through the long hall, her shawl slipping off her shoulders.</p>
<p>Evander lifted his eyes, grinning at Varinia, and as soon as she crashed into him, he nearly lost balance, colliding with the wall. He held her tightly with an arm wrapped around her thin frame, cheeks reddening as Erva stared at them both.</p>
<p>"I was so worried about you!" she kissed his cheeks. She gaped at his poorly bandaged leg and gasped. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"N-nothing," Evander gently pried her arms off, then wrinkled his eyebrows, staring at her pale complexion. "You look different."</p>
<p>Varinia grazed her hair and cheeks. "I do?"</p>
<p>Erva, eavesdropping on the exchange, raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly. She slipped off her gloves and hung her cloak by the doorway, and caught Gabrielle standing at the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>As every bit of his body was being grasped, touched, and ogled by Varinia, Evander saw a familiar face from afar.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle?"</p>
<p>"Glad to see you made it one piece," Gabrielle greeted with a light attitude. "Well, almost," she gestured to his leg.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" he asked aloud, then whispered to Varinia, "what's she doing here?"</p>
<p>"I'll tell you everything," she said. "Come in! Don't just stand there. I'll help you to the sofa."</p>
<p>Evander rolled his eyes and attempted to hobble along without any assistance. Varinia hooked their arms, and he peered down at her, finding it hard to resist smiling at her. He passed by Gabrielle, casting a questionable stare, and she inclined her head, allowing them to walk through the doorway.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A while later, Gabrielle made herself scarce from the sitting room, which was now taken over by Varinia and Evander. She waltzed into the kitchen and saw Erva washing bandages in a basin of water. She cautiously approached and received a quick side-eye.</p>
<p>"Do you need help with anything?" she asked.</p>
<p>Erva exhaled through her nose and whacked a towel into the blonde's chest. "I'll need to bandage his leg. I had to rip a piece of my cloak off." She pushed the basin filled with soaked bandages. "Dry these."</p>
<p>Gabrielle sighed and wrung out the water of the bandages into a separate bowl. Her wandering eyes kept staring as Erva continued washing in silence.</p>
<p>"Did…you, did you find out why those ships were burning? I assumed that you saw them."</p>
<p>Erva paused, glaring at the wall, but answered, "Xena's men set fire to all Bastillia ships."</p>
<p>"Oh. That's good, isn't it? I mean," she chortled, "we know that Xena is alright if she's commanding her soldiers."</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>Gabrielle licked her parched lips and continued her routine, which somehow was relaxing, despite the company. Any conversation centered around Xena when it came to Erva wasn't the wisest path to walk down. She tried to put Xena in the back of her mind, but it grew more impossible to do so. She imagined Erva felt the same.</p>
<p>"I really think Varinia should see a doctor. She's been sick for weeks."</p>
<p>Erva threw freshly washed cloth onto the counter. "She's not sick."</p>
<p>Gabrielle guffawed, "yes, she is! I mean, you saw her back in Edirne! She is not fine."</p>
<p>"She <em>is</em> fine."</p>
<p>"We must be seeing two different things," Gabrielle shook her head, muttering under her breath.</p>
<p>Erva wiped the sweat off her brow. "She's pregnant."</p>
<p>Gabrielle's eyes widened. "W-what?" she gawped. "How-how do you know?"</p>
<p>"Because I just know. Xena knows it too."</p>
<p>How could she have missed that? How could she have not known? How could Xena know? How come Xena didn't say anything about it? <em>Women and their secrets.</em></p>
<p>"Xena told you? When did she tell you?"</p>
<p>"She didn't. Looks like you're not as thorough as you originally thought," Erva lightly teased.</p>
<p>Gabrielle leaned back, watching the two on the sofa chatting. Varinia had a leg draped over Evander's thigh while she toyed with his hair. Gabrielle, pursing her lips, glanced up at the laughable smirk on the warrior's face.</p>
<p>"You're more aware of those things if you've had a child of your own," Erva broke the silence.</p>
<p>Gabrielle felt her fingers numb, and she swallowed, continuing to wring out the water of the cloth.</p>
<p>"Oh, I see, because you were with Xena when she had her son."</p>
<p>Ignoring the question, Erva cleaned the area and thoroughly washed her hands before pouring the water's remainder out of the basin.</p>
<p>As tension rose, Gabrielle hesitated only for a moment until something came over, something she might regret saying later.</p>
<p>"You <em>are </em>referring to Xena's son, right?" she whispered. "Erva?"</p>
<p>Erva held her breath and set aside the bowl, and grabbed the semi-dry bandages. "I'm going to wrap his leg. Bring the rest of those when you're finished."</p>
<p>Alone in the kitchen, Gabrielle recalled the conversation she shared with Xena. From what she remembered, Xena raided Mesopotamia, which meant she raided Erva's tribe and home. As much as she didn't want to dwell on that, it could be one reason why there was a lot of tension between the two warriors.</p>
<p>Erva's hesitation did not go unnoticed when she was questioned for clarification regarding children. Gabrielle dug her nails into her hair and exhaled heftily, immediately reverting to thinking the worst. Now, she had even more questions. Xena promised to tell her everything, and she hoped that was true.</p>
<p>"No, don't jump to conclusions, Gabrielle," she spoke her thoughts. "Just focus and relax. Focus. Relax. Relax. Focus."</p>
<p>She wrung out the bandages in the bowl and kept with her routine while even adding a bit of tune to distract her busy mind.</p>
<p>"Is there anything I can—"</p>
<p>Gabrielle yelped at the silent feet and unforeseen voice.</p>
<p>Varinia giggled, "sorry. Erva said you could use some help in here."</p>
<p>"Uh," she gave a quick glance at Varinia's stomach. "Sure."</p>
<p>She made space at the counter and handed her a few bandages to be dried. Her eyes fixated on Varinia's flat stomach, and then looked up nervously and forced a smile. Varinia returned the smile and wrung out the bandages one by one.</p>
<p>"Gabrielle."</p>
<p>She jumped and dropped one of the bandages onto the floor at the sound of Erva's stern tone. She quickly picked up the cloth, wiped her hands on her trousers, and excused herself, walking towards Erva.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" asked Erva, raising a skeptical eyebrow.</p>
<p><em>Why does she care? </em>Gabrielle brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh-hem. Fine."</p>
<p>Erva hummed and eyed Varinia. "I finished wrapping his leg. I'll help him to his room."</p>
<p>Varinia's ears perked up from the side conversation. "I can do that. You don't—"</p>
<p>"No!" she barked, alarming the green-eyed Syrian. "No, I can do it. You shouldn't strain yourself.</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"I said no." Erva turned towards Gabrielle. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. Xena should have the city under control by now."</p>
<hr/>
<p>People gathered around the Bastillia estate, observing soldiers going through the entire house, throwing items out of the large balconies, and tossing items out the entrance. As more and more items and belongings of Eylül were thrown out into the open, more people began to gather around, confused and curious.</p>
<p>Slowly, the crowd parted, and Xena walked through, receiving wide-eyed stares, though none of the citizens seemed the least bit scared. Maybe somewhat fearful, but many were just curious. Either way, Xena ignored the many eyes upon her and circled around the large pile of chests, crates of documents, and other miscellaneous items from Eylül's home.</p>
<p>Ardan stepped out of the home, breathing heavily, not expecting to see his superior standing so close. He adjusted his helmet and gave Xena a curt head nod.</p>
<p>"She isn't here, I'm assuming," Xena stated flatly.</p>
<p>The officer shot her an apologetic look.</p>
<p>"Of course not." She slapped the gloves against her palm. "Eylül, you are making yourself look more and more guilty," she muttered.</p>
<p>As her eyes continued to scan the, now what she called, a pile of garbage, she felt a light pull on her cape. She peered down at a little girl with dark hair that reached her ankles. From afar, a woman, presumably the girl's mother, pushed her way through, whispering at the girl.</p>
<p>Xena raised a hand at the frantic woman and knelt down, wincing at the splitting wound on her thigh. She noticed the girl kept staring at her fur hat, so she took off her hat, brushing through her fingers through her hair. Gently, she set the hat on the girl's head and brought the veil attached to drape over the child's small frame.</p>
<p>She had to try and keep from laughing as the hat continuously slipped over the girl's eyes, completely swallowing her head. The child smiled, lifting the fur hat just above her brow. Xena gently pinched the girl's chin, stood up slowly, and pushed the girl gently to walk back towards her worried mother.</p>
<p>In just a moment, her kindheartedness displayed before everyone quickly vanished when she shouted at her men to collect all of Eylül's belongings. Xena stalked to her horse, which was ogled by three teenage boys. They quickly dispersed once she was in their view. Xena frowned at the boys, mounted her horse, and checked the saddlebag for any missing items. Her hand dug through one of the bags, and she paused, glaring at the boys.</p>
<p>She held out her palm, wagging her fingers. "Hand it over."</p>
<p>A blond boy walked forward, revealed the short sword behind his back, and placed it into Xena's hand. He let his head hang as he backed away from the horse slowly.</p>
<p>Xena leaned forward on the saddle and lifted the boy's chin with the tip of the blade. Fearfully, he gazed into her eyes, worried that his death would occur in front of his friends and family surrounding him.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you."</p>
<p>The teenager's mouth parted to speak, but he fell mute.</p>
<p>Xena eyed the other two boys, who looked worried for their friend. "If you want this so badly, then prove to me that you deserve it."</p>
<p>The boy wrinkled his eyebrows, taken aback by the odd behavior.</p>
<p>She pointed to the large villa near the outer rim of the inner city. "You see that villa?" she asked, and the boy nodded. "I'll be waiting for you. Take it," she shoved the sword in his face. "Go on."</p>
<p>Hesitantly, he took the short sword and clutched it to his chest. He stepped back once Xena trotted off with a group of twenty men on horseback followed behind her. The blond teen felt his friends' hands on his shoulders, though he was too much in shock to move.</p>
<p>"Are you <em>really</em> going to go over there?"</p>
<p>"She gave you her sword!"</p>
<p>The blond looked at the short sword in his hands and wrapped his fingers around the leather hilt tightly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Trotting towards the large villa with her men, she spotted Tariq pulling up and dismounting his horse. She steered her horse and charged forward, blocking his path. Soon, Tariq was surrounded, and he backed up against a wall.</p>
<p>"Imagine that. You suddenly disappear when the city goes up in flames," Xena said, scrunching her nose with a wide grin. "Something tells me I should've killed you when I killed Demir."</p>
<p>Tariq swallowed, glancing around at the soldiers with their hands on their weapons.</p>
<p>She hopped off the horse and groaned gutturally as a shooting pain shot up her leg and spine. She took her sword from its scabbard and pointed it directly in Tariq's face, inflicting fear further.</p>
<p>"Now, be honest with me, Tariq, were you sending a message to Rome?" she pried in a calm tone. "Alright, listen," she pressed the dull edge of the blade to his throat. "You help me; I help you. If you do everything I say, I won't kill you. Deal?"</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am…"</p>
<p>"Great," Xena smiled, withdrawing the sword. "I'd like you to send a message to your messenger. We'll write the letter together." She motioned to the door. "After you…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Undoubtedly, sharing a horse with Erva was the last thing she wanted to, but she was in a bit of a sticky situation. Varinia could hardly keep her hands off Evander, and then Evander was also wounded, so walking was out of the question. Then, they only had two horses, so there's that. Gabrielle kept her hands to herself, refusing to wrap her arms around Erva. Even though some of the journey was rocky at times, and she did fear falling off a couple of times, she just couldn't.</p>
<p>As they neared Edirne, Gabrielle felt more at ease, although a knot formed in her stomach once she saw the destruction. They were still miles away, but the lingering scent of smoke—and the rotting of what she hoped wasn't flesh—was enough to make anyone ill.</p>
<p>She covered her nose and looked over at Varinia, whose face was pale as a ghost. Evander and Erva seemed indifferent and kept their eyes fixated on the path, trotting at a steady pace towards the city.</p>
<p>Gabrielle held in a cough and tried to focus on the tall cedar trees. Yes, enjoy nature, she reminded herself. Enjoy the trees and wheat stalks while ignoring the horrible stench. The horse abruptly halted, and she rammed her shoulder into Erva's back.</p>
<p>Erva groaned and looked over her shoulder. Gabrielle returned the same stare she'd been receiving for the entire morning now; the pestering gaze. She could hear Varinia heaving behind them in the wheat fields, and Evander had stopped to wait for her.</p>
<p>Gabrielle sighed, "when are you going to tell her?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"I'll leave that to Xena if she doesn't figure it out on her own."</p>
<p>She had her own doubts about that. "Are you sure Xena knows? I would think she would've already told Varinia."</p>
<p>Erva smoothed her tongue over her teeth. "She knows."</p>
<p>The smell could make anyone sick, and Evander even fought the urge himself. He leaned back, grabbed the pouch of water, and whistled to grab Varinia's attention.</p>
<p>"Do you need help?"</p>
<p>Varinia grimaced, wiped the corners of her mouth, and walked back to the horse. "I'm not a dog." She took his hand and climbed onto the horse.</p>
<p>"I…didn't mean it like that," he apologized. "Do you want some water?"</p>
<p>She pushed the skin of water away, wrapped her arms around Evander's waist, and turned her cheek. "Can we go now?"</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want any water? It might help—"</p>
<p>"<em>Evander!"</em></p>
<p>He grumbled and yanked on the reins, trotting head.</p>
<p>Erva smirked, pulling the reins to follow shortly after. "Children having children," she muttered and heard Gabrielle snicker behind.</p>
<p>None of them expected to see Edirne completely covered in ash by the time they returned. Soldiers were scattered throughout, cleaning the area and helping those who lost their homes and some who lost family members. The four rode towards the large villa, which was surrounded by several soldiers. It was obvious by the number of guards that everyone knew where Xena was. Everyone knew who Xena was. They'd seen her face, and there was no coming back from that.</p>
<p>They went to the back of the villa, and Gabrielle immediately hopped off the horse, bypassing the guards. Erva sighed, tying her horse to a post while listening to the two <em>children</em> as she called them, bickering back and forth ever since they left the wheat fields.</p>
<p>"Miss Erva."</p>
<p>She lifted her eyes, "Ardan," she greeted. "The people saw her?" she stated more than questioned.</p>
<p>He nodded, gazing at the ground. He focused on the two guests mumbling to one another. "Who're they?"</p>
<p>Erva sighed, "it's better not to ask, Ardan."</p>
<p>"Understood," he cocked his head, curiosity taking over.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gabrielle charged up the stairs and entered Xena's bedroom, hoping she wouldn't find it empty. As soon as the door swung open, their eyes met, and Gabrielle sighed in relief. She walked to the bed, and before she could utter a word, Xena kissed her hand gently.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad to see you're alright," she whispered, then embraced Xena securely.</p>
<p>Xena inhaled sharply and let out an audible moan of discomfort. Gabrielle removed her arms as if she touched fire itself, scanning the apparent pain that crossed the warrior's features.</p>
<p>"What is it? What's the matter?"</p>
<p>Xena's hand instantly swathed over her shoulder. "Nothing."</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Gabrielle to finish her inspection, and she gasped loudly as soon as she saw the wound. Her fingers grazed the ripped stitches, rendering a quiver and sharp breath. More gently, she swiped her thumb across the wound.</p>
<p>"Someone tried to kill you again," Gabrielle stated. "I knew I should've stayed here."</p>
<p>"Gabrielle," she grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling her around. "Your concern is comforting, but I expected this to happen. I took that risk when I decided to go out."</p>
<p>"You could've died!"</p>
<p>Xena's eyes dipped down.</p>
<p>"Sorry. I—I don't mean to lecture you. That's probably the last thing you need." She sat on the bed. "I was worried about you the entire time, Xena. I didn't know if I was going to come back and find you…gone; find you dead."</p>
<p>Xena brushed a blonde lock behind Gabrielle's ear and grazed her cheek. "<em>You</em> should know, I'm pretty difficult to get rid of."</p>
<p>She glared at the warrior's playful expression. "That isn't funny." She couldn't keep herself from cracking a smile. "Will you at least let me dress that wound? It looks terrible."</p>
<p>"It was waiting for you," Xena teased.</p>
<p>Gabrielle rolled her eyes and went to her usual spot to find the bandages. She now lost count on her hand of how many times she's done this. It was becoming a routine, and she didn't want this to be a daily, weekly, or monthly routine. She came around, and Xena grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p>With her breath caught in her throat, she said softly, "thank you."</p>
<p>Gabrielle smiled, climbed onto the bed, pulled the sleeve off of Xena's shoulder, and began cleaning the wound. These people loved to shoot arrows at her every chance they got. It was never-ending, evidently.</p>
<p>"You're a good person, Gabrielle," she said, taking a long pause in between a tethered breath. "Why would you ever become a mercenary?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes, we do things we don't want to do." She dipped her fingers into an herbal mixture. "You're a good person too, Xena. You just refuse to see it."</p>
<p>Xena snorted at the comment, and her skin was purposefully pricked.</p>
<p>Gabrielle bit her lip, feigning a devious grin. "If you weren't, I wouldn't be here. You care about others. I saw the way you interacted with that boy in the market. Do you remember?"</p>
<p>"I <em>remember</em>," she admitted bitterly. "My people didn't have nice things to say about me."</p>
<p>"You hid behind a mask, and now that mask is removed. You have to let people trust you, Xena."</p>
<p>She draped a bandage over the wound and scooted across the bed to sit beside the wounded warrior. Smiling, she pecked Xena's cheek. Leaning in close, she whispered in her ear, "I'm not your enemy. And I don't think I ever was."</p>
<p>"You were hired to kill me."</p>
<p>"No, I was hired to kill someone I didn't know. I guess I hid behind a mask too," she winked and climbed off the bed. "You made a promise to me."</p>
<p>Xena's jaw clenched.</p>
<p>"I'm counting on you to fulfill that promise."</p>
<p>She knew what that entailed, and it was probably too much for Gabrielle to handle. She didn't know what the outcome would be if she revealed everything, but Gabrielle was right. She made a promise, and she had always had a reputation of keeping her word. She wasn't going to go back on her word.</p>
<p>"I will. I promise."</p>
<p>Gabrielle raised a finger, "hey, one promise at a time, okay?" she grabbed Xena's hand. "By the way, why didn't you tell me Erva was going to get Evander?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Not on Your Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Evander slipped out of the bedroom, unable to sleep, and hobbled into the dark kitchen. There were only the moonlight and a few candles to light his way. Once in the kitchen, he grabbed the large pitcher of water and searched for a cup. Hobbling across the room, he grabbed a cup and made his way back to the pitcher. As he poured the water, the cup toppled off the counter and fell on the ground, spilling water everywhere.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>In the next room, Xena sat on the floor, working on the writing exercises she went over with Gabrielle. She dipped the quill in ink and slowly continued writing, peering over at Gabrielle, who was asleep in a chair, curled in a ball. The corner of her lip turned upward.</p><p>She heard a lot of activity in the kitchen and set down the quill. Getting to her feet, she limped her way through a doorway and found Evander crouched on the floor, attempting to clean the floor. Xena silently approached, knelt down, and picked up the cup, crossing her arm over his.</p><p>Evander froze and slightly turned towards her. His chest tightened, gazing into mirrored eyes. He clutched the counter, quickly standing up, and hissed at the stabbing pain in his leg. He tried to ignore her and wiped the remainder of the water on the counter.</p><p>Xena stood and placed the empty cup on the counter. Curiously, she peeked at his leg and noticed blood seeping through the bandages. Even in the dark, her eyes were as sharp as a hawk.</p><p>“You’re bleeding.”</p><p>He looked down at his leg and turned his cheek, eager to leave and get back to bed. Water was no concern of his anymore and hobbled off. Xena snatched his arm, gently pulling him back.</p><p>“Let me take a look at it,” she insisted.</p><p>Evander almost refused, but instead, he walked with her over to a table near one of the large windows. He gaped at her long hair that was just past her hips. It was even longer than he remembered it was since the last time they saw each other. Evander settled into a chair, and she sat across from him.</p><p>She cast a gentle smile, lifted his leg to rest on her thigh, and unwrapped the bloodied bandages. She inspected the wound in the candlelit room, pressed her thumbs on his skin, and felt him flinch harshly. Her fingers quickly withdrew once she inflicted even the slightest of pain.</p><p>“There’s a few splinters. I’ll have to pick them out. You’ll need to be very still.”</p><p>Evander sighed, slowly nodding his head. The slit of her dress exposed her wound, and Evander tilted his head.</p><p>“What happened?” he pointed to her thigh.</p><p>“I was shot.”</p><p>Evander drummed his fingers on the table, thinking of the wretched Bastillia looming in the back of his mind. He hissed as a large splinter was removed from the wound and bit the knuckle of his finger.</p><p>“Peacock arrow?” he broke her concentration.</p><p>Xena’s inner cheeks soured. “How do you know about that?”</p><p>He knew he should’ve said something to Erva on their way across the Marmara Sea, but he couldn’t. He didn’t exactly know what stopped him, but it was most likely due to the lack of trust in all of these women around him. While he internally thanked Xena for taking him away from Abydos, he didn’t want to stay in the Steppes. He didn’t belong here, nor did he belong in Rome. There was chaos everywhere Xena was, and he, unfortunately, was in the thick of it all.</p><p>She eyed his uncertain expression. “Xian?”</p><p>His eyes blinked rapidly at the sound of his name—his birthname—and somehow, it sounded different coming from her mouth than anyone else. Well, anyone else that knew aside from Erva, Varinia, and now, Soner Bastillia.</p><p>“Sorry,” she looked down at the wound, “what name do you prefer?”</p><p>“Xian…is fine,” he mumbled. “You know,” he took a long pause, “the men who trained me gave me that name—Evander.”</p><p>Xena half-smiled, picking around the wound to find more splinters.</p><p>“They wanted me to have a Roman name,” he hissed as a splinter was picked from his skin.</p><p>“I think I got every splinter. I’ll go get some fresh bandages.” She gently moved his leg off her lap and rose from the chair.</p><p>He tried to get up. “I can go back to my room.”</p><p>She clamped a firm hand on his shoulder. “Stay.”</p><p>Xian clenched his teeth, resisting the strong hand on his shoulder, looking into her eyes, then relented. He relaxed in the chair and propped his leg on the chair. He waited no more than a couple of minutes, twiddling his thumbs impatiently, and heard her return. Adjusting himself in the chair, he sat up, tensing his shoulders.</p><p>Xena cast a smile, sat back down, and began wrapping his leg. “So, how do you know about the peacock arrows?”</p><p>Xian clamped up and wiped his nose. “Um, I was…going to tell Erva, but I didn’t with everything…that happened.”</p><p>“You can tell me.”</p><p>“I…I was asked by someone to kill you,” he said, receiving a shocked stare. “I worked at this shop and—”</p><p>“The carpenter shop.”</p><p>Xian faltered and continued, “<em>yeah</em>…” he muttered, “um, this man always asks for special arrows—the peacock feather arrows.”</p><p>She tied a knot on the bandage and gently moved his leg off her lap. “Who is it?”</p><p>“His name is Soner Bastillia. He’s working with some of your men too.”</p><p>She wasn’t the least bit surprised to hear that name. she figured Eylül wasn’t working alone, and it seemed every family member of the Bastillia wanted her dead, but it still didn’t explain the note Gabrielle found back in the mountains. Romans were after her as well, but she did know that Eylül was working with Augusta Sabina. Could there be a connection? Could Eylül be working with the Emperor this entire time? Was Eylül even smart enough or cunning enough to stoop so low as to work with Romans?</p><p>“I heard the Bastillias don’t like you. Why?”</p><p>“A lot of people don’t like me, Xian,” she said half-jokingly. “Thank you for giving this information. It’s very helpful. You should go back to bed.”</p><p>Xian clutched his necklace and watched her descend into the dark kitchen. He blurted out, “did you really look for me?”</p><p>Xena gripped the doorframe, casting a hooded gaze over her shoulder. “Yes, I did.”</p><p>“When did you stop?”</p><p>She wrapped a hand over her knotted stomach. “Xian, I’ve never stopped thinking about you, just know that. I’ve thought about you every day,” she took in a deep breath.</p><p>He swiveled around, staring at her tall, dark silhouette.</p><p>“I have no intention of mothering you. You don’t have to stay here, and I won’t force you to, but,” her fingers clutched her dress, “I would like it if you did.”</p><p>Without allowing him to respond, she left the kitchen and walked into the sitting room. She peered back to see Xian still sitting in the chair, gazing out the window. With a ball of nerves circling within her, she turned around and bumped into Gabrielle.</p><p>Gabrielle stood with wide eyes, and it was obvious she heard more than she should have. Xena licked her dry lips and finagled the fabric of her dress, unnerved. She felt trapped, and she couldn’t run, nor would she try to, as she felt her feet glued to the floor.</p><p>“He—he’s your <em>son</em>?” she choked.</p><hr/><p>“Why can’t you just storm in there and kill her?!”</p><p>The guard cleared his throat loudly, watching Eylül pace around the bedroom. He expected a reaction like this, especially since he had to break the terrible news about all of her trade ships being set on fire at the ports. Surely by now, days after the siege, the Bastillia clan across the Steppes knew about the loss of goods.</p><p>“The villa is heavily guarded, Miss Eylül. There is no chance anyone can approach within thirty feet of the villa.”</p><p>Eylül growled, picked up a vase, and smashed it on the floor. The guard flinched and took a generous step backward to keep away from the small heated woman.</p><p>“I owe so much to Augusta Sabina. I’m in debt up to my ears!” she screeched.</p><p>“What would you like me to do now?”</p><p>Eylül straightened herself up, combing through her long hair, then sat down. She had enough of this game of hide and seek with Xena and her envoy. She knew that there were others after Xena, and now that Xena was out in the open—everyone had seen her by now—she was an easy target, or so she thought. Eylül began to think this woman was impossible to get rid of, despite her being exposed to all of Edirne.</p><p>“Nothing, I guess,” she huffed.</p><p>He approached her cautiously and relayed a message he carried. “I have a letter from your cousin. Erva was spotted in Abydos a couple of days ago.”</p><p>Eylül fluttered her eyes. “Oh, really?” her fingers traced her knee. “What was she doing over there? I’m shocked she wasn’t here, putting the fires out.”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but she had a young man traveling with her.”</p><p>“A <em>man</em>!” she laughed. “Oh, these women continue to surprise me,” she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.</p><p>“This is the same man who knows Xena and knows about your plan.”</p><p>Eylül stood slowly from the chair and walked over to the nervous guard. “Is this…<em>person</em> in Edirne? Is he staying with Xena?”</p><p>He unknowingly shook his head.</p><p>“I want that villa seized.”</p><hr/><p>She could see the fumes slowly rising to the surface the more she looked into Gabrielle’s eyes. She didn’t need light to see the anger, the confusion, and the frustration.</p><p>“You lied to me.”</p><p>Xena rubbed her forehead, finagling with the fringe of her hair. “I was going to tell you.”</p><p>“You’ve been lying to me this whole time!” she curled her fingers into fists. “And you lied about Varinia too. You knew all along why she came here.”</p><p>“Gabrielle…”</p><p>“No!” she whacked the hand that approached her. “And <em>when</em> were you going to tell me that Varinia is pregnant?” she spat.</p><p>Xian, halfway down the hall, heard the little spout from the sitting room. He gripped onto the doorway, poked his head around the corner, and could see the two women having a staredown. The bedroom seemed so far away right about now. He felt like he couldn’t breathe or move, and that certainly wasn’t due to his injury.</p><p>She added on, “and that she—she is carrying your…your grandchild?” she managed to say, her voice breaking.</p><p>He pushed his weight off the doorway, hurrying as fast as his body managed, and swung open the bedroom. Varinia was still asleep amid the ruckus down the hall. The moonlight hit her delicate features as she laid peacefully with a few strands of curls draped over her face. Xian hobbled over to the bed, intensely staring as her chest rose and fell gradually.</p><p>Gingerly, he sat on the bed, trying not to disturb her slumber. Varinia shifted, stretching a leg underneath the blanket, and the other bent, nearly slipping off the edge of the bed. Xian made no intent to move, and he reclined on the pillows and brushed the curls from Varinia’s face.</p><p>He slipped under the blankets, resting his weight on his elbow, and kept staring. Hesitantly, he reached over and placed his hand over her flat abdomen.</p><hr/><p>Xena listened while the ranting continued. With everything that happened thus far, she never once in her life wanted to yell at someone so much until right now. She understood Gabrielle’s frustration. She understood the betrayal. She understood everything that Gabrielle felt, but she could only handle so much. While she was balancing everyone else in one palm, she had herself to think of, yet her own well-being was buried deep in the earth.</p><p>She never focused on herself, at least not in the way Gabrielle thought she should. She hid. She placated. She ran from her problems. But she never broke her promises, and she promised Gabrielle.</p><p>“You don’t understand,” she spoke under her breath, and Gabrielle continued ranting. “You don’t understand!” she shouted.</p><p>Gabrielle closed her mouth, cheeks flushed, and hands clenched.</p><p>“I didn’t know,” she lowered her voice. “I didn’t know he was my son until I found him spying on me in Rome.”</p><p>All this time, she had known Evander was her son. All this time, she kept this to herself and apparently forbade Erva from spilling the truth as well. When they met in Rome, Xena was a completely different person. She was mysterious; she was unpredictable and constantly had a story following her. It was different now. Xena brought her here because <em>she</em> wanted her here.</p><p>Gabrielle knew everyone was entitled to their little secrets that were a part of themselves. She had a few herself, but she wanted to know everything about Xena. Maybe too much. Was it too much? She felt utterly sick to her stomach by this news. Everyone lied to her face and continued to lie. There was no way Varinia didn’t know about this. It explained a lot as to why Varinia came here and asked for Xena’s help. She understood everything now.</p><p>She was done yelling, as she had no energy left to exert herself any longer. She grabbed Xena’s hand and led them to sit down together. They sat, side by side on the sofa, with their fingers laced. Gabrielle gaped at their intertwined hands, setting aside all the fury that erupted moments earlier.</p><p>“How are you feeling right now?”</p><p>Xena brought her eyebrows together, gazing at the moonlit face beside her.</p><p>“I mean, I just yelled at you for several minutes,” she chuckled awkwardly. “You have a lot on your plate, and I want you to know that I’m here for you.”</p><p>There was a firm squeeze of her hand, and she peered over, seeing glistening tears. She wiped the tears, and Xena turned her cheek, wiping her cheeks.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to find out like this.”</p><p>“Well, I did,” Gabrielle said. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You could’ve told me yesterday when I asked about Evander, but you didn’t.”</p><p>“I know!”</p><p>Gabrielle swallowed, rubbing her thumb along the hand she held. Realizing what just happened in the last few minutes, she was beyond angry, but she didn’t stop to think about how Xena felt. Her life was turned upside down with her son suddenly walking back into her life. Her citizens rebelled against her. There were groups of people out to kill her. And she just had to sit here and listen to someone half her size yell in her face.</p><p>“Xian’s a nice name.”</p><p>Finally, Xena broke into a smile.</p><p>“Is there anything else you’d like to tell me since I have you cornered,” she hinted. “You don’t have any other secret children around here, do you?”</p><p>“No, no.”</p><p>Gabrielle blew her bangs from her eyes, sighing heavily. This entire conversation was incredibly draining, but once again, she thought of only herself.</p><p>“No wonder Erva was acting so weird. She would hardly say anything to me when Evan…I mean, Xian, was nearby, but she seemed really protective around him. She was the one who told me about Varinia.”</p><p>Xena lifted her eyebrows in silence.</p><p>“Did you <em>really</em> know about that?” she squinted her eyes.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“<em>Great</em>, now everybody knows except for the woman herself.”</p><p>Xena squeezed the blonde’s hand. “I will tell her. Listen, um, Gabrielle, there is something you should know about Erva.”</p><p>She was unsure if she wanted to know this bit of truth, although she was over ecstatic that Xena was willing to share. Nevertheless, she didn’t want any retaliation from the <em>woman</em> upstairs.</p><p>“The subject of children is a sore spot for her. Try not to bring that up around her.”</p><p>Gabrielle crinkled her eyebrows. “Because she didn’t have any?”</p><p>Xena sighed, “just <em>don’t</em> bring it up. We should get to bed,” she stood, began to walk off, and her arm was yanked back.</p><p>“Hey, you promised to tell me everything. You were doing so well!” she spoke in a playful tone.</p><p>“I will,” she wrapped a hand over Gabrielle’s. “But I’m very tired, and I’m sure you are too.” She motioned her head to the stairs. “I will walk you to your room.”</p><p>“I…can stay with you. I mean, that is, if you <em>want</em> me to.”</p><p>A bright smile illuminated Xena’s face, and she quietly led them both up the stairs.</p><hr/><p>Days later, Varinia noticed a shadow following her everywhere, and that shadow was Evander. She couldn’t even leave the room without him following right behind her or asking if she needed help with the minimalist of tasks. This morning was especially annoying since she was trying on different blouses gifted by Xena, and her imminent yet annoying tall shadow kept leering over her.</p><p>Standing before the mirror, she adjusted the blouse, tucked it into her skirt, then tightened the corded belt around her waist. As she combed her hair, she looked at Evander’s reflection sitting on the bed behind her. She spun around, grimacing.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Varinia rolled her eyes. “I want you to stop. You’ve been gawking at me like I’m some kind of endangered bird for days!”</p><p>He chuckled at her fiery attitude. Once he saw the horrid scowl on her face, he quieted down. “You look nice.” He gestured to the outfit.</p><p>“You’re acting weird, Evander. You barely bat an eye towards me in Abydos, and now I can’t get rid of you,” she turned around, brushing her hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry for how I treated you before,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was…under a lot of pressure. If I would’ve known that you…” his eyes dipped down to her stomach.</p><p>Varinia brought her eyebrows together and turned to face him. “If you would’ve known what?”</p><p>“That you…felt like that, then I wouldn’t have been so rude to you.”</p><p>“I did tell you. You just didn’t want to listen to me,” she snapped.</p><p>“I promise I’ll listen to you from now on,” he raised his hands on the offense. “I’ll even go pick out fabric with you.”</p><p>That piqued her interest and pursed her mouth, slowly turning to meet his blue eyes. She rested a hand on her hip, now quite curious of his do-gooder attitude and change of mood since they were together again.</p><p>“<em>Really</em>?”</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p><p>“Hmm,” she twirled her hair around a finger. “Why the sudden change?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Because I care about you.”</p><p>He grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap. Varinia smiled crookedly, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and neck.</p><p>“Did anyone put you up to this?” she asked with caution. “Like…your <em>mother</em>?”</p><p>That word irked him, even still, but he set everything aside. He hadn’t spoken a word to Xena in the last few days since their last conversation.</p><p>“No, just me.”</p><hr/><p>Getting Xena to talk was like pulling a sharp sword out from an infected wound, but at least she was trying, albeit slowly. In the last few days, Gabrielle now knew why the Bastillia family hated Xena so much. This was a problem even before Xena came along. The Bastillia clan did not like that someone came in and took over the entire area, destroying their monopoly on imported and exported goods from all regions.</p><p>The Romans were a completely different story. Gabrielle had lived with Romans for so long that she developed a somewhat normalized sympathetic perspective. She definitely despised Emperor Nero and her job while living under Roman rule. But as she grew to know Xena better, she very gradually understood why Xena hated Romans so much. Of course, they took her son away from her, so that was a huge point. She was robbed of being a mother, and now, here her son was right in front of her, and even now, she couldn’t be a true mother.</p><p>While she was no longer angry about her son being kept a secret, she was still upset that Xena—actually nobody—told her what was happening. She knew she wanted Xena to keep her promise to tell her everything, but she also told her several times that she wanted no secrets from here on out. Hopefully, after this, there wouldn’t be.</p><p>These last few days had been peaceful, despite the potential Romans trying to seek them outside this villa. In bed, Gabrielle turned over to lay on her side and stared at the slumbering warrior beside her. Her fingers grazed Xena’s bare shoulder gently, shying away from a smile. Biting her lower lip, her fingers dipped downward, finagling beneath Xena’s long pillowy sleeve.</p><p>
  <em>I want to understand you.</em>
</p><p>Gabrielle’s fingers traveled up her arm, circling around to Xena’s shoulder, then to her collar bone, and finally her neck.</p><p>
  <em>I want to feel you. </em>
</p><p>She brushed a bundle of raven locks from her shoulder and leaned in closer, kissing Xena’s arm.</p><p>
  <em>I want to be one with you.</em>
</p><p>Xena came to, fluttering her eyes open, and glanced over at the eyes upon her. She grinned tiredly. She felt as if she hadn’t slept in years, even though it had only been three days. Yawning, she pushed her hair back with her fingers and rolled over slowly, wincing at her shoulder wound.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Gabrielle asked, instantly concerned.</p><p>“Mhm.” She rested her cheek on her hand and adjusted the strap on Gabrielle’s shoulder. “Were you <em>watching</em> me while I was sleeping?”</p><p>Gabrielle’s cheeks flushed at that, and she absent-mindedly scratched her cheek.</p><p>“You’re embarrassed.”</p><p>“No,” she snorted, “I’m not…”</p><p>“You always do <em>that</em>.” Xena copied the motion of scratching her own cheek. “You do that when you’re nervous.”</p><p>Gabrielle gasped, clearly shocked she had been hyper-focused. “I do? You notice that?”</p><p>“I notice a lot of things about you, Gabrielle.” She winked. “I…like it that you stayed here. You can leav—”</p><p>“Leave at any time, I know,” she laughed softly. “You sleep like a board, you know.”</p><p>“And you move around like a salted slug.”</p><p>Gabrielle gasped audibly, slapping a hand over her chest. “I do not!”</p><p>Humming a laugh, Xena leaned over, and their lips met briefly. Pulling back, she backed her way off the bed, stretching her sore shoulder. She grabbed a linen towel and waved it back and forth nonchalantly.</p><p>“I’m going to take a bath. Do you want to join me?”</p><p>Gabrielle’s jaw tensed, and she sat up on her elbows. “<em>Join</em> you?”</p><p>“Yes?” the look on Gabrielle’s face caused much mirth. “You do know what a bath is, don’t you?” she threw the towel on the bed. “I’ll be waiting for you if you decide to come.”</p><p>As soon as she left, Gabrielle collapsed onto the pillows, gazing at the ceiling. She placed her laced fingers over her chest, mumbling to herself, thinking over what she was going to do, what she was going to say, how she was going to walk in there. No, I could just stay in bed, she thought. That was the safe option, and nothing Xena did was safe.</p><p>“She’s testing me,” she muttered. “Dammit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Bird’s Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot going on in this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The long-awaited message finally arrived, and Augusta Sabina had been able to get out of her husband’s watchful eye for a couple of hours. She knew that Nero was paranoid as of late. He no longer held events or parties at the palace due to his suspicions. While she secretly slipped out of the palace, she knew her absence would cause alarm and didn’t want to be out too late.</p>
<p>She wandered through the outer rim of the market, spotting her messenger. As usual, she instructed her maidens to wait for her at a fair distance. Sabina pulled the veil over her hair, covering the lower half of her face, and met with her messenger.</p>
<p>The blond Roman yanked off the cloak hood and pulled out the message with a surly smile. Cautious, the Empress took the note, read it over quickly, and the expression she wore was anything but pleased.</p>
<p>“She’s still alive,” Sabina stated, disappointed and irritated, painfully obvious in her tone. “Why is that? And all of Eylül’s ships have been burned!” she gasped, clasping a hand on her chest. “That woman is going to owe thousands to this empire. Why is Xena alive? You know where she lives?”</p>
<p>The messenger implied a nod. “I do. It’s the same exact villa she’s been staying in. Almost all of her people saw her. They know what she looks like.”</p>
<p>Sabina batted her eyelashes. She folded the parchment several times over, creating stark creases. None of this was panning out like she hoped it would. If she put so much trust into several different people, she would’ve thought that this problem would’ve been solved by now. Except, it wasn’t.</p>
<p>“I want to speak with the Governor. This is taking entirely too long.”</p>
<p>He scratched his throat, “Augusta, he does not like visitors.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t take me to him, then I will expose his plan and tell Nero <em>everything</em>,” her eyes flared as she set a gentle hand on the messenger’s shoulder.</p>
<p>He relented, although forced, and agreed to her threat. “Two days. I will take you to him. Don’t bring them,” he motioned to the anxious maidens.</p>
<p>“It will be rather difficult for me to leave the palace without them,” she tapped her cheek pensively. “I will think of a way,” she flicked her hand.</p>
<p>“Until then, Empress,” he gruffly mumbled, bowing his head.</p>
<p>Sabina grabbed his wrist. “One more thing; did you ever find out who the women are in that villa?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>A week after the news was broken, she felt more lost than when she arrived in this region. She didn’t plan for her life to end up the way that it did. She also didn’t plan on living with one of the most despised women in the Roman Empire, but here she was. As Varinia contemplated for days, she couldn’t wrap her head around her life and the way it was all pieced together. There were a few missing pieces, but she’d probably never find those pieces to solve her complicated puzzle.</p>
<p>Sitting on the bed, she picked at the blanket’s threads, pulling pieces out one by one. She had a pile of yarn by now, and soon there would be a hole in this very expensive blanket. She lifted her gaze to Evander, who walked in with a glass of juice and a plate of unidentifiable food.</p>
<p>Evander smiled and sat on the bed, careful of his leg, and slid the plate across the bed. Varinia took a quick glance at the plate of hot grains and vegetables with a viscous sauce over it. She immediately pursed her mouth and pushed the plate away.</p>
<p>“Why won’t you eat it? The sauce has tomatoes,” he encouraged. “Erva made it.”</p>
<p>Varinia raised her eyebrow with a wide-eyed look of shock. She never thought Erva would be the type to linger in kitchens over a hot pan. She supposed that woman was skilled in <em>many</em> things and that also included cooking. Still, she denied the food.</p>
<p>“You’ve hardly eaten anything in days. Don’t make me go back out there with a full plate. I’m going to get a mean look.”</p>
<p>“Evander!” she griped. “Can you…please, just <em>stop</em>.”</p>
<p>Taken aback, he set the plate aside and inched closer. “What did I do? I’m trying to be nice to you like you asked me to.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and that’s the problem,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Why—why are you so calm about this? Evander, you—you didn’t even want to come here in the first place! You wanted to move somewhere else, and now…”</p>
<p>Evander saw tears welling in her green eyes, and this is the part where he didn’t how to respond or what to say. Instead, he kept to himself and heard her trying to minimize her feelings. He took a quick glance and wiped a tear from Varinia’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Can you please tell me what I’m doing wrong?”</p>
<p>Varinia wiped her nose. “Evander,” she began, her voice breaking, “you didn’t want anything to do with Xena when we came here, and now you need her when it’s convenient for <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>His defenses were up, and he straightened in posture. “Are you saying I’m <em>using</em> her? Let me remind you that she kidnapped me and brought me here—brought us both here!”</p>
<p>“Yes, and now that there’s,” she inhaled deeply, “a <em>baby</em> involved, you want to stay here, so she can help us, watch us, take care of us.”</p>
<p>Evander slowly got up from the bed. “I don’t know anything about taking care of a baby, Varinia! And neither do you. What do you suggest we do? Leave? We don’t have anywhere to go.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. So, you think it’s alright to use her time, money, and hospitality because of <em>this</em>,” she pointed to her stomach. “Yet, you wanted nothing to do with her before this happened, Evander! You won’t even talk to or acknowledge her.”</p>
<p>Her words stung, and a hand instantly splayed over his beating chest. He was too angry to respond, too confused to have this conversation. His mind was spinning in several directions, and the best thing he could do was leave. He grabbed the plate and glass, turning to leave. Once by the door, he paused, then turned around and set the glass and plate near the bed. At least, he thought that once he left, Varinia would try to eat something.</p>
<p>“You’re using her for convenience, Evander,” she said her final word before laying down, facing away from him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Erva stood over a table in a tranquil state, grabbing small handfuls of the cooked grain and folding it into large grape leaves. Concentrated on the task, she didn’t even notice Xena walking into the kitchen. Setting aside the rolled grape leaves onto a plate, she reached under the table to grab a bowl of washed leaves.</p>
<p>Xena curiously walked over to the table and picked at the grain. In the middle of eating the grain, Erva sprung up with the bowl in her hands and cast a wicked frown. She reached over, smacking Xena’s hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch that.”</p>
<p>Chewing, Xena raised her hands. “Since when do you cook this much food?” she gestured to the array of plates. “Since when do you cook <em>at</em> <em>all</em>?”</p>
<p>“Since…<em>always</em>,” Erva said, confiscating the bowl of grain from prying hands.</p>
<p>She waved her hand. “You’re in a good mood.” She reached across the table and pinched the irritated warrior’s cheek. While distracted, she snatched a pinch of the grain and heard Erva curse in her native language.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s not a nice word, Erva,” she teased, spooning the food from her palm into her mouth. “Needs more salt.”</p>
<p>Erva threw the spoon into the bowl, placed her hands on her hips, and sent a knowing glare.</p>
<p>Xena licked her fingers, shrugging a shoulder. “I’ll stop.”</p>
<p>Disrupting the light-hearted mood centered in the home's hearth, Xian waltzed into the kitchen and halted in the doorway as both women turned towards him. He smoothed a palm over his head and coiled his long hair into a top-knot, ignoring their stares.</p>
<p>“Did you give the food to her?” asked Erva.</p>
<p>He shyly nodded. “I’m going for a walk.”</p>
<p>Xena interjected, “you can’t go outside.”</p>
<p>He stopped halfway across the kitchen, groaning inwardly. “Then I’ll just sit outside on the <em>terrace</em>.”</p>
<p>She circled around the table and watched as her son plopped down on the bench. He had his head in between his knees, nervously bobbing a knee. Folding her arms, she kept her eye on him as he switched positions several times until he relaxed against the bench’s back, gazing out of the terrace’s open view of the forestry ahead.</p>
<p>Erva, kneading the grain, spoke over her shoulder, “are you going to talk to him?”</p>
<p>She doubted that Xian would ever want to express his feelings around her. She, too had difficulty doing that herself the more she spent time around Gabrielle. She was so accustomed to keeping her thoughts and feelings to herself. Not even Erva could break that hard shell. And gradually, the shell splintered with small cracks the more she opened herself up to vulnerability.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he has a lot on his mind,” Erva spoke once more.</p>
<p>Silently, she squeezed Erva’s shoulder gently as a silent response. That meant no. Erva continued to knead the grain into a malleable paste, concealing her thoughts. She had said enough, at least enough not to stir the pot.</p>
<p>Varinia entered the kitchen, meeting Erva’s gaze. Apprehension showed plainly as a day on her face. Uttering in her native language, she asked, “<em>can I talk to you</em>?”</p>
<p>Startled at the voice, Xena spun around and glanced over at Erva, who was hesitant to leave her spot.</p>
<p>“<em>Did you finish your food already</em>?” Erva asked, quickly eyeing Xena, who was oblivious to the conversation. By the worry etched on Varinia’s face, there was no reason to keep kneading the grain. “<em>I will meet you in your room.”</em></p>
<p>Varinia gave a grateful and gratuitous smile then left the room right after she briefly acknowledged Xena.</p>
<p>Washing her hands, she couldn’t shake the curious blue eyes beside her. Xena leaned against the table, arms folded, and raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Do not <em>touch</em> any of that,” Erva warned, pointing to the bowl.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” her gaze shifted to the terrace. “What did Varinia want?”</p>
<p>Erva pulled her hair behind her shoulders. “I…don’t know.”</p>
<p>“You obviously do. You were conversing with her.”</p>
<p>Erva sighed and threw the linen napkin on the table. “She just wants to talk to me. I will find out if you eat even a <em>pinch</em>, Xena.”</p>
<p>Snuffing a laugh, Xena winked as her tall companion brushed by. There was a slight temptation to steal more of the grain, but knowing Erva’s temper, she reneged the thought. Although she was curious about why Varinia wanted to speak to Erva alone, she wondered if she should be doing the same with Xian. Still, he sat on the terrace, noticeably irritable and a bit fidgety. Her mind began to wander, which wasn’t always the best, and she thought maybe he and Varinia argued earlier.</p>
<p>I better not go there, she thought. Instead of mustering up any courage to talk to her son, she waltzed out of the kitchen and entered the lounge room. Rubbing her sore shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Gabrielle heading down the stairs, looking as if she just had a bath given her damp locks.</p>
<p>Gabrielle met her at the bottom of the stairs, and concern gathered in her forehead like a stitch. Her hand came to rest on the warrior’s wound.</p>
<p>“You told me you were feeling better. I told you not to lie to me anymore.”</p>
<p>Xena raised a surrendering palm. “I <em>am</em> feeling better. Just sore.” She was aware of Gabrielle’s skepticism. “I didn’t want to wake you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been awake for a while, actually,” she massaged the back of her neck. “And I smelled <em>food</em>. Did <em>you</em>…cook something?” there was a hint of laughter buried in her tone.</p>
<p>“That would be Erva.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle’s eyes fluttered. “<em>Erva</em>? Erva can cook?”</p>
<p>“She has many skills.”</p>
<p>“So it seems…”</p>
<p>She padded over to the windows, drawing the curtains, and looked out at the busy streets ahead. She would’ve much rather be woken up to the aroma of food, but instead, she woke to a very busy Edirne. There were dozens of people who purposefully passed by this villa because they were curious about their ruler—about Xena—living in such close proximity to everybody.</p>
<p>While she knew that it was more than challenging for Xena to go out into the open, or rather, be explicitly exposed to the world, Xena could no longer hideaway. The people knew where she lived. Her killers knew where she lived. No longer could Xena hideaway and use Erva as her shadow any longer.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do now?” she asked, and Xena cinched her eyebrows. “Your people. You can’t leave them in the dark, Xena.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Xena walked over to the windows, peering at her people talking, gathering, pointing at the villa. Quickly, she withdrew and sat down on a sofa. She remembered when she first stepped foot out just last week. She intended to gather information on Eylül, but once the riots and fires broke out, she was subjected to her name being shouted all around her. She couldn’t escape the foul things her people said about her.</p>
<p>“They think I raided their homes. Eylül made them believe that.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle took a seat beside her, grabbing her hand. “We both know the truth, but your people don’t. Hiding is just going to confirm their feelings.”</p>
<p>“But <em>how</em> will I make them believe me?” she threw her hand in the air out of frustration. “Xian told me Eylül’s cousin is in on everything! They even have some of my soldiers against me, Gabrielle! They slaughtered innocent people right in front of me.”</p>
<p>A new emotion emerges once more. Frustrated and flustered. Fear. This wasn’t about Romans or the Bastillias trying to kill her. It was all about her people trusting her, admiring her, and believing her to be a great ruler. <em>You fear that people won’t like you</em>.</p>
<p>Gabrielle gracefully adjusted the rumpled sleeve of Xena’s robe, finicking with the fabric. With reassurance, she squeezed Xena’s hand, swiping her thumb over a knuckle. A small cut, a small cut between the two knuckles of her forefinger. She wouldn’t have been able to feel nor notice the minuscule wound if she hadn’t been so <em>close</em>. More people should be able to be close to you, Gabrielle thought.</p>
<p>“You’ve been absent for a long time,” she started off slow, her voice gentle, “enemies should fear you, not your people,” she shook her head.</p>
<p>One could always tell what kind of person someone is by their eyes. There, she looked into Gabrielle’s eyes, and she saw honesty, affection, yet purpose and candor. She often wondered what others thought when they gazed at her from below—on their knees, most likely begging for mercy—but she didn’t ever want to find out what lay in someone’s mind most of the time. But Gabrielle wasn’t kneeling before her nor pleading for her life.</p>
<p>“I mean, look at me,” Gabrielle continued, her face brightening. “I haven’t known you that long, and I trust you.”</p>
<p>There was so much more that she wanted to add, but given the silence she received, she chose to keep her words to herself. She studied the warrior’s troubled regard, conveying almost a sense of confusion.</p>
<p>A sign of gratitude was shown by kissing Gabrielle’s hand gingerly. Her lips glued to flesh; her eyes lifted to meet the stunning gaze beside her. Her smile was like a sudden beam of sunlight, and she clasped her hand over their already intertwined hands.</p>
<p>“Does this mean you’ll think about what I said?” Gabrielle blushingly replied.</p>
<p>“I will. Thank you. I needed that.” Leaning over, her voice softened, “you always know what to say.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle’s grin flickered across her face.</p>
<p>“But there is one thing I need to get rid of first.”</p>
<p>An unfocused stare only brought her expression to its full resolve.</p>
<p>“Eylül.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>There certainly were suspicions, and she refused to believe it, but now she knew it was true. As she recalled the last year, she remembered a tall woman with impressively long hair that frequented the artistry shop. They even met a few times, and she always thought there was something off about that woman, and now she knew why.</p>
<p>Yet, she couldn’t quite bring the two pieces together. <em>Gabrielle</em>.</p>
<p>Perhaps Xena was merely using Gabrielle, or maybe she kidnapped her. That seemed like the only logical reason as to why a blonde Roman-abiding citizen would be in the grasp of someone from the East.</p>
<p>Sabina had wallowed enough in her room. Two days it had been, and she was scheduled to meet with the Governor face-to-face. She didn’t know what to expect, though she was anxious to leave the palace as Nero was simply paranoid about every little thing that went awry in Rome. It could be as simple as someone stealing fruit off the palace trees. Sabina couldn’t take it anymore, and so she managed to leave the palace without anyone noticing. Not the wisest choice, but she needed to be stealthy.</p>
<p>The messenger waited near their usual spot, and Sabina calmly but hastily weaseled her way through the crowd. If she hadn’t worn common cloth and a veil to shield her face, she would’ve been recognized in an instant. She met with the blond messenger, and they trailed to a more secluded area before she unclipped the veil off the cloak’s hood.</p>
<p>She pulled out a small rolled parchment and placed it in the man’s hand. She curled his fingers around the note with an exuberant smile. The messenger gawked at her warily, almost afraid of what was written laden in his palm.</p>
<p>“I want that delivered to Edirne.”</p>
<p>Understanding, he tucked the message in his pocket, and Sabina snatched his wrist firmly.</p>
<p>“But I want the Edirne messenger to deliver that to Xena’s villa.”</p>
<p>“Augusta…?”</p>
<p>She needn’t feel like explaining herself, and as her vision narrowed to a pinprick, the messenger looked away from her predatory stare.</p>
<p>“Now that that’s settled take me to the Governor.”</p>
<p>He waved his hand, trailing down the alley to the northern area of the city. “We’ll be going through the cisterns to reach—”</p>
<p>“The <em>cisterns</em>!”</p>
<p>“Augusta, it is safer this way. Follow me. We want to make sure we aren’t seen.” He extended his hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Over the last couple of days, Xena sent a few of her men to search the entire city for Eylül’s whereabouts. Knowing that woman, she was probably hiding out in one of her lavish apartment homes scattered around the region. She couldn’t have left Edirne as she was bound to come back sooner or later.</p>
<p>Xian peered from a small entryway at Varinia and Erva whispering in the lounge. He was a bit annoyed that Varinia spent most of her time talking to Erva lately. He could barely get a word in, and the bed they shared was cold and distant. They might as well not even be sleeping in the same bed. If it weren’t for her physical body beside him, he would’ve never known she was there.</p>
<p>In his side-eye view, Gabrielle approached, and he straightened his posture. There was no way he could look at her either. He couldn’t remember the last time they had a decent conversation together, and the truth was, he was avoiding her. Just like he was avoiding Xena. Here he was, in a house full of women, and he felt numerously outnumbered in every way possible. He was also the youngest person in this house. It was a lose-lose situation.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she looked up at his steely gaze. “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this—you and I—in these weird circumstances,” she chuckled.</p>
<p>Xian’s mouth quirked sideways at the jest. “We’re in the same home with the enemy we were assigned to kill.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle’s throat numbed, and her mouth went dry. She tried to forget that, but she couldn’t. She thought about that from time to time, but everything was so different now. She was fortunate enough to know one side of Xena that nobody else in Rome could see. Xian didn’t know that side and might never see it. His views of his own mother were tainted for so many reasons.</p>
<p>“How’re you…holding up?” she asked.</p>
<p>Ignoring her question, Xian displayed his frustration by motioning to the chatty women across the room. “Why is she talking to <em>her</em>? Why won’t she talk to me?”</p>
<p>Gabrielle looked over at the sofa. “They speak the same language,” she mustered up an excuse. “Varinia might feel more comfortable expressing herself with someone who understands her.”</p>
<p>“But I understand her <em>better</em>. I’ve known her longer than anyone here, and she’s over there talking to <em>Erva</em>,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>There, he sounded like a teenager, and Gabrielle had to remind herself that Xian was, in fact, a teenager, just shy of twenty years old. He didn’t understand a lot of the world, and the small world he knew was painted red. Gabrielle also assumed he was a poor communicator, much like his mother.</p>
<p>“Just give her some time. I’m sure she’s still in shock.”</p>
<p>Xian folded his arms, leaning against the wall, and groaned. “Well, she can’t avoid me forever. I need her to talk to me.”</p>
<p>She ran her tongue over her top teeth, holding in a chuckle. Yeah, definitely like Xena, she thought. But she could see why he was so incensed. Erva wasn’t an easy person to talk to, yet she had no problem conversing with Varinia. They even looked to be having a good conversation, given their expressions.</p>
<p>As fast as she was able, Xena hurried down the staircase, clad in her signature black pants and long-sleeved tunic. She held her fur hat beneath her arm and a hefty cape draped over her other arm. She whistled at Erva, breaking the intimate conversation.</p>
<p>Gabrielle’s chest knocked, and she glanced over at Xian’s steaming stare. He was so fixated on Varinia, he could think of nothing else.</p>
<p>“Have you tried talking to…” she pointed over to Xena.</p>
<p>Finally, that broke his piercing tunnel vision, and he saw Xena speaking with Erva near the villa's entrance. He hadn’t shared words with Xena since she bandaged his leg in the middle of the night. And that felt like so long ago. Only, that was a little over a week ago.</p>
<p>“No…” he muttered. “She should talk to me <em>first</em>.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle held her tongue. “I think she’s more nervous than you,” she reminded him. “But I bet she’d really like it if you tried to talk to her.”</p>
<p>She gave Xian’s arm a firm squeeze and padded across the room, passing by Varinia, who sat idly, obviously avoiding the stare from the opposite chamber. She stood in front of the two tall women, and for once, she didn’t receive a nasty look from her <em>lovely</em> housemate, Erva.</p>
<p>“Going somewhere?” her eyes scanned Xena’s outfit.</p>
<p>“I found out where our favorite Bastillia is hiding.” She placed the hat on her head, tucking in the fringed hair. “I’m going to arrest her.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle crossed her arms, sour-mouthed, and stated, “and Erva’s going to go with you.”</p>
<p>Eyes locked, Xena said with a smile rimming her eyes, “actually, I want <em>you</em> to come with me. Erva will stay here.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sabina grew wary as she was lead through the cisterns and into the countryside of Rome. She wouldn’t be caught dead out here, and there was nowhere to run or hide. Open fields of grass, not a human in sight, just animals that flocked here and there. She treaded through the tall grass stalks, guided by the messenger.</p>
<p>They arrived at a small villa, although it looked more like a shack. It definitely didn’t look habitable, but as they drew closer, there were clearly people here. Two guards were posted on either side of the door and recognized Sabina to be the Empress. Not even her ordinary clothes could fool them.</p>
<p>Eyeing the guards, Augusta Sabina recognized them. She’d seen them before. After the messenger exchanged a quick conversation, they were allowed entry. Sabina slipped by the men, eyeing their leathers from head to toe, and stepped into the rundown villa. In the back of the room, the only room was a man sitting in a chair, wearing a brown cloak and hood covering half his face.</p>
<p>She was alone now since the messenger left the shack. She jumped as the door closed and now felt it was a huge mistake coming here all by herself. The cloaked man leaned forward in the chair, causing a loud creak of the wood rubbing against the weight of his frame.</p>
<p>“Empress,” he cast a grin beneath the hood, nearly visible to the eye.</p>
<p>She studied the wavering voice, instantly recognizing it. She had heard this man’s voice before. She could nearly put a face to it, though she wasn’t too sure of how factored her intuition was anymore.</p>
<p>“You traveled a long way. Our messages weren’t sufficient, I gather.”</p>
<p>Her plan was made oblivious to Nero, and she intended to keep it that way, but if she was correct, this man wasn’t exactly who she wanted to be making deals with. This concerned the future of the empire and the future of ridding the Steppe ruler as well.</p>
<p>He slowly removed the hood and lifted his eyes, startling the petite empress. Sabina clapped a hand over her mouth, fear exuberant across her features.</p>
<p>“I’ve always known you to be quite talkative, Augusta. Now, you are tongue-tied,” his lopsided smile caused Sabina’s stomach to knot. “Have a seat.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Over a dozen men stormed into the home, and with a bit of struggle, two soldiers brought out a very angry, cursing, Eylül. She was forced to her knees outside of her summer home and growled, attempting to snatch her arms from the manhandling men.</p>
<p>Bastillia focused on the black boots at her knees, and slowly her gaze drifted upward to lock eyes with Xena’s stern face. Her cheeks chalked, and for a moment, she felt brief relief.</p>
<p>Xena held out her hand, and Gabrielle emerged from behind, handing-off a rolled parchment. Xena, emanating a humorless smile, or maybe it was a satisfactory smile. Either way, Eylül couldn’t contain the stitched brow on her forehead.</p>
<p>Rolling out the parchment, there was hesitation as she gaped at the words. They seemed to move on the page as she kept trying to decipher what they meant. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Gabrielle, who gave a reassuring smile and gesture with an inclined head.</p>
<p>With focus, she stared at the words once more, now able to make out most of the words or what little she could understand. Xena shoved the parchment in Bastillia’s face.</p>
<p>“A bill of sale, signed by you and none other than…Augusta Poppaea Sabina.”</p>
<p>As Eylül quickly read over the document gifted by the Roman Empress, it was yanked away. Sweat trickled down her forehead, although it was mildly frigid outside. She scanned the many soldiers surrounding her home, and all worked for her—for Xena—for the Edirne Conqueror, the ‘Steppe Queen’ as Rome called her.</p>
<p>Xena handed the document back to Gabrielle, knelt down on a knee, and gently lifted Eylül’s chin with a gloved finger.</p>
<p>“As you <em>know</em> very well, I forbid trade with the Roman Empire.”</p>
<p>She leaned in, nearly touching cheeks, and whispered, “and China,” her eyes crinkled at the corners.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>